A Primeira noite de um Vampiro
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Acredite em mim, você é tudo. Entende isso?  Eu não posso provar para você te mostrando como meu coração estaria acelerado agora. Infelizmente ele não bate, mas lá no fundo, eu sei que ele é completamente seu.
1. Chapter 1

Oieeeeeeeee!

Cara eu to morrendo de saudade de vocês!

Ontem eu tive esse pequeno surtinho de criatividade e resolvi postar. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**_A primeira noite de um vampiro_**

_Edward Cullen..._

Era assim todos os dias, pensamentos eróticos e ilusões ridículas, vivíamos como humanos quando na verdade não somos. Estou preso em meus 17 anos para sempre, transformado por Carlisle meu pai quando estava prestes a morrer ele atendeu um pedido de minha mãe. Que ele me salvasse, esse pedido me rendeu varias coisas, a eternidade, a submissão ao sangue, a prisão de uma vida falsa.

Foi por amor, eu sei que foi por isso minha mãe me amava assim como Esme me ama, vivíamos bem entre humanos eles tinham um alarme o qual avisava que não deveriam se juntar a nós, não se aproximavam.

Minha vida era apenas ir ao colégio, compor minhas musicas, o piano que eu tanto amava e conviver com minha família e claro caçar. Caçar era essencial, mas confesso que minha vida era chata, quando se vive com casais pode se tornar pior. Minha mãe Esme sempre dizia que eu ainda encontraria o amor, eu negava essa possibilidade um monstro como eu não deveria amar e não era digno de amor. Eu não era digno de nada apesar de sua confiança que um dia eu sairia da escuridão.

Como Esme previra esse dia aconteceu e se tornou o pior dos meus tormentos. Isabella Swan a nova aluna da Forks High chegou para se tornar a minha obsessão, ainda não era amor. Eu não era digno desse sentimento e ela uma humana, jamais se relacionaria com um vampiro.

Bella, como gostava de ser chamada era diferente de tudo que eu já havia visto, ela era solitária como eu, em Forks se você não se encaixava em algum grupo ou tribo você era simplesmente descartado pelo mundo dos adolescentes fúteis. Bella se sentava sozinha, evitava os humanos como o Diabo foge da cruz, Jasper por varias vezes sentia nela um desejo, uma inquietação. E em todas às vezes eu ansiava por protegê-la e saber o que estava acontecendo. Alice dizia que não via o futuro de Bella e que quando me relacionava com ela o meu futuro simplesmente também desaparecia. Perguntamos a Carlisle o que aquilo poderia significar, ele não soube dizer. Para Emmett, o brincalhão da família. Bella era um lobisomem. Descartei logo essa idéia maluca seu perfume era o mais doce possível, não era apetitoso. Mas era o melhor cheiro do mundo.

Houve uma mudança de turmas e o meu objeto de desejo, obsessão e afeto finalmente estava perto de mim, perto o suficiente para descobrir todos os seus segredos, encantos que aqueles olhos de chocolate escondiam. Rosálie achava que eu estava louco. E talvez eu estivesse mesmo Bella Swan chegou apenas para comprovar isso.

_Ela é humana Edward, pare com isso. Você vai destruir nossa família._

Ela pensou nessa mesma tarde que houve as mudanças e Bella finalmente ficaria ao meu lado, fiquei observando seus movimentos no refeitório. Naquele dia Mike Newton havia criado coragem para falar com ela, após um mês em que ela havia chegado. O baile estava próximo e apesar de nenhum vinculo de amizade com ela. Ele iria se arriscar, ia convidá-la meu desejo era fazer o mesmo, mas minha razão impedia. Como era possível amar alguém que você nunca ouviu a voz, nunca falou ou até mesmo conhecia, eu a seguia eu era o pior homem do mundo, eu invadia sua casa para vê-la dormir. Eu era apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo um covarde o medo da rejeição. Sua mente era oculta e eu jamais ouvi o que ela pensava sobre mim ou qualquer pessoa. Quando a mesma se sentou ao meu lado, eu soube que não teria chance alguma, ela me ignorou solenemente imóvel, com medo.

Essa foi a primeira vez que odiei o que eu sou um monstro que causava a repulsa da humana que secretamente eu amava. Ao final da aula ela fugiu como sempre eu não a via no estacionamento ou em qualquer outro lugar. Frustrado fui para casa mas como sempre eu me obriguei a ir até sua casa, eu não podia te-lá, senti-la ao menos eu podia ver seu rosto sereno ao dormir.

A noite caia rapidamente, em breve ao a veria, corria pela floresta em direção a sua casa.

Morava sozinha, sua historia era uma historia que talvez se ela fosse uma vampira eu não acharia estranho, mas eu achava que deveria ainda mais protegê-la. Diziam que ela era órfã, mas herdeira de uma grande quantia se mantinha sozinha com o dinheiro que seus pais a deixaram. Eu sempre entrava na casa pelo quarto que era ao lado do seu, no primeiro dia que eu invadi sua privacidade a janela estava trancada um trinco que não bastou de nada para a minha força. Achei que quando ela descobrisse que a janela estava arrombada ela tomaria uma atitude e mandaria colocar uma nova, mas como sempre desde o primeiro dia, ela deixava a janela aberta como um convite.

_Você pode vir sempre, você pode ficar ao meu lado para sempre. _

Me lembrei quando eu vi seus olhos pela primeira vez, foi a única vez que ela me olhou realmente, meu coração me dizia isso e ela me olhava intensamente. E foi nesse dia que eu decidi ir até sua casa pela primeira vez.

O quanto em questão era como o seu um pouco menor, e vazio o dela era decorado. O que me intrigava ao chegar na sua casa era o silencio, sempre ao entrar eu ouvia seu coração batendo disparado, rápido, não tão rápido como de um humano. Eu cheguei a perguntar a Carlisle se isso era normal, claro que tomando cuidado para que ele não desconfiasse, mas quando se trata dos Cullen's nada é segredo.

Caminhei pela escuridão da sua casa, ela não era familiar, era vazia. Seu quarto era decorado, sua cozinha não era equipada. Eu me perguntava como uma humana se virava com tão poucos utensílios.

Ao chegar ao quarto eu me deparei com ele vazio, seu cheiro permanecia mas aonde ela estaria? A janela aberta me chamou atenção, seus livros, sua bolsa. Tudo jogado pelo quarto.

Seu cheiro me guiava até a janela.

Impossível era o que eu pensava, quais as chances dela ter pulado a janela. Meu coração morto a um século novamente cantou agora em relação ao perigo e se Bella estivesse em perigo? Sem esperar por mais nada eu pulei e corri sentindo seu cheiro, cada vez mais próximo. Meu coração e minha mente gritavam por ela, seu cheiro era forte e só havia o dela. Eu estava no meio da floresta escura e úmida. Um vulto. E então eu me pus a correr. A seguia com outros olhos seja quem fosse que tentou fazer mal a minha Bella ia se ver comigo, fui atacado, arremessado.

Um coração pulsava, forte e rápido como o coração de minha Bella era ela. Seus olhos chocolates mostravam medo e me atacavam ela lançou-se sobre mim, me arremessando novamente contra uma arvore.

O barulho ensurdecedor tomava conta da floresta eu não podia revidar, não sendo ela. Quando me posicionei ameaçando atacá-la ela novamente veio ao meu encontro, agarrei seus braços e olhei em seus olhos.

- Sempre soube que você era diferente. – Ela não respondeu, seus olhos me fitavam, amedrontados, arfava, seus lábios abertos em um convite. – Eu sempre soube. – Ela não lutava para se soltar. – Eu esperei você por 100 anos e simplesmente não posso ignorar isso. – ela abriu um sorriso e minha mão antes segurando seu braço, subiu até seu rosto, acariciando-o e deslizando até sua nuca.

Ela se aproximou colando seu corpo ao meu me abraçando, eu podia sentir seu coração martelando, seu toque me fez-me sentir vivo. Eu estava pegando fogo, seu rosto encostou no meu peito. Sua respiração batia em minha camisa e minhas mãos acariciavam sua nuca.

- Sinto muito por ter esperado tanto tempo. – Ela disse.

- Bella. - eu sussurrei

Nossos lábios finalmente se tocaram em um beijo carinhoso, um beijo que se tornava quente a cada minuto, ela quebrou o beijo indo em direção a minha mandíbula, beijando, e passando sua língua minhas mãos em suas costas agora ganhavam vida. E explorava cada canto de sua pele macia, eu era novo nisso tanto quanto eu imagina que ela também seria. Não era certo, pelo menos não para mim, mas porque me refrear se ela também queria.

Suas mãos puxavam timidamente minha camisa, eu levantei meus braços para ajudá-la e só então reparei em suas roupas, para o frio que fazia em Forks nenhum humano que se preze usaria uma blusa fina, sem sutiã que deixavam seus seios perfeitamente moldados contra o tecido.

Eu a puxei contra meu peito novamente, suas mãos se moldando em meu cabelo puxando. Quando percebi já estávamos os dois no chão, nos completando. Tornando-nos um só. Eu estava aprendendo, e ensinando a ela. Os braços de Bella jogados para cima da sua cabeça arrancando a grama e seus gemidos altos ecoavam pela floresta. Eu estocava fundo em seu corpo, era quente. Fogo e gelo, as pernas dela enlaçaram em minha cintura, seu corpo se ondulava contra o meu, minhas mãos em seus seios. O prazer do sangue não era comparado ao do que seu toque e seus gemidos me causavam, um frenesi tomava conta do meu corpo e eu acreditava que o dela também.

- Edward. – Ela gemia enquanto minha boca brincava com seus seios, ora um ora outro nunca deixando de tocá-la

Suas mãos deslizavam pelas minhas costas, apertando querendo aumentar nosso contato. Como se fosse possível.

Foi então que eu senti, um calor e uma pressão enorme, que me fez urrar de prazer, era incrível como nos encaixávamos Bella agarrou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou forçando meu corpo para que eu me virasse.

Ela agora estava por cima de mim, me beijando e rebolando em meu membro. Quando um prazer se apossou do meu corpo me fazendo gritar junto com ela, que logo cravou seus dentes em meu peito, virei o seu corpo mordendo o mesmo local, perto do coração. Ofegantes e nus estávamos deitados na grama, olhando o céu. Seu braço em torno da minha cintura me apertando, sua cabeça apoiada em meu peito e sua mão contornando a marca que ela havia me feito.

- Você sabe que isso não tem mais volta? – perguntei

- Sei, foi justamente por isso que eu fiz. – Sorri e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. – Você será meu para sempre.

- Eu nunca havia feito isso antes.

- Tenha certeza que você se saiu muito bem para sua primeira noite.

- E só teremos a noite?

- Por mim teremos os dias, as horas, minutos. Edward Cullen.

**... continua?  
**

**Reviews! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Olá!_

_Bem eu atendi a um pedido e vi que podia continuar essa fic. Não prometo, mas vou tentar fazer dela o meu melhor possível. :D_

_

* * *

**Edward POV**  
_

Passamos a noite juntos até certo ponto quando eu notei que seus olhos não agüentavam mais e se fechavam, abrindo lentamente. Sua respiração se acalmava aos poucos. Ela lutava contra o cansaço.

- Bella, vamos. – Eu chamei.

- Hum, não. Eu vou ficar aqui.

- Bella, vamos. – Ela não se mexia então eu a peguei no colo, sabia que correndo ninguém nos veria ainda mais a essa hora da noite.

Enquanto ela estava em meus braços eu não pude deixar de pensar no que Bella seria? Vampira, pouco provável já que seu coração batia, rápido demais para um simples humano. Mas ainda sim batia, uma sinfonia perfeita para os meus ouvidos e que fazia o meu coração morto há anos balançar e me fazer me sentir vivo. Lobisomem, impossível seu cheiro era suave, maravilhoso e o de um lobisomem, bem de um lobisomem pode ser considerado a nós vampiros como o pior cheiro existente na terra, para um humano não passa de um perfume adocicado. Floral, amadeirado. Para um humano ainda sim é um cheiro bom.

Eu fiquei com receio de perguntar sobre isso a ela, haviam tantas coisas a serem ditas, mas parecia que as palavras faltavam, ou melhor elas não precisavam serem ditas. Quando cheguei em sua casa a depositei em sua cama, Bella dormia tranquilamente com um sorriso nos lábios quando tentei me afastar, eu precisava ir para casa. Ela se agarrou a minha camisa como se aquilo fosse sua tábua de salvação. Com muito pesar retirei seus dedos de minha camisa, coloquei suas roupas e cobri seu corpo com um edredom e rumei para casa. Eu estava feliz Jasper sentiria isso, sei que eu não deveria esconder nada deles, mas ainda era cedo por mais que agora estávamos marcados e fadados a isso a levar esse amor pela eternidade haviam coisas a serem discutidas.

Coisas que só diziam a respeito entre mim e Bella e mais ninguém, em breve minha família saberia. Mas não antes que eu conversasse com ela. Corri para casa, sendo recebido pelos diversos pensamentos.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Você não pode fazer isso, sabe que seu futuro some quando está com ela.

Aarrgh, porque se torturar por uma humana frágil e ridícula.

Porque eu me sinto tão feliz, que felicidade é essa?

Se é ela que você escolheu meu filho, sei que ela retribuirá seu amor. Sei que logo essa sombra não estará entre vocês.

Escravos de Jó jogaram o cachangá, tira, põe. Deixa ficar...

Não pude deixar de rir desse ultimo pensamento, era obvio de quem era já que Carlisle jamais pensaria algo do tipo para esconder algo de mim ou pensaria isso aleatoriamente. Emmett era o único que não estava preocupado comigo sobre Isabella, para ele tanto faz.

- Você sabe que não é assim Edward, eu não sei porque. Eu confio na Bella eu sinto isso. Mas minhas visões nublam quando você está com ela.

- Alice, não é como se ela fosse me atacar. – A repreendi entrando em casa.

- Eu sei, eu apenas me preocupo com você. – Alice era a mais carinhosa dos meus irmãos, desde que ela se juntou a família nos dávamos bem. Era como se ela fosse a minha irmã mais nova da minha vida humana. Impossível mas era assim como me sentia em relação à Alice. – Alice me abraçou e eu sei que ela sentiu o cheiro de Bella grudado em mim, fora o cheiro da terra entre outras coisas. Felizmente ela ignorou e não pensou nada a respeito.

O dia já estava amanhecendo subi e tomei um banho tirando as marcas do corpo que comprovavam que a noite anterior não havia sido um sonho. Pouco provável que fosse para um vampiro, mas difícil de acreditar no meu caso. Meus irmãos já estavam prontos e foram primeiro eu estava saindo de casa quando Carlisle estava chegando de seu plantão, ele me cumprimentou e foi procurar Esme,ele não disse nada sobre Bella ou o que vem acontecendo, meu comportamento estranho.

Isso era bom, Carlisle me deixava mais a vontade, era meu pai afinal. Teria que cumprir essa atividade, mas não com um vampiro de 100 anos. Eu o respeito, mas ainda tinha minhas próprias opiniões e decisões a serem tomadas.

Fui para escola ansioso por vê-la como ela reagiria, tudo teria mudado após a noite de ontem, o descanso a traria para a realidade. No estacionamento eu não a vi e não senti seu cheiro em nenhuma parte do colégio. Na hora do almoço eu fiz questão de me sentar sozinho em sua mesa, mesmo ainda não sentido o seu cheiro, onde ela estaria? Meus irmãos passaram por mim e me ignoraram, somente Rosálie e Jasper se incomodaram com o fato.

_O que ele está fazendo?_

_Teremos que mata-lá só assim ele tomará jeito. _

Rosnei com esse pensamento, às vezes eu gostaria de ser um vampiro sem família. Seria extremamente mais fácil, ignorando os pensamentos da minha família vieram os pensamentos dos outros alunos.

_O que Edward Cullen esta fazendo na mesa da songa monga da Bella Swan? _

_Nossa porque ele está sentado sozinho? Ele esta esperando a Swan. _

Não me incomodavam, não tanto quanto os meus próprios pensamentos. Bella havia fugido, Bella desistiu, minha angustia era tanta que Jasper gritou em sua mente que se eu não me retirasse que ele faria picadinho de mim. Eu não podia esperar mais, eu tinha que procurá-la acabei indo em direção ao meu carro e fui até a casa de Bella. Rapidamente escalei a casa e entrei pela mesma janela de antes, do quarto ao lado. O som do seu coração me deixou alerta, empurrei a porta para encontrá-la jogada na cama dormindo com o edredom enrolado entre suas pernas os cabelos embaraçados.

Segui para perto da cama e tirei os cabelos de seu rosto e trilhando beijos por ele. Ela sorriu procurando meu rosto com as mãos.

- Você perdeu aula mocinha? – Meu tom era divertido, notando que ela havia tomado banho e trocado de roupa.

- Humrum, mas a minha cama é muito melhor. – Ela disse deixando um espaço na cama para que eu deitasse com ela. Eu me deitei e ela entrelaçou suas pernas nas minhas

- Eu fiquei te esperando hoje, por um momento achei que você tivesse fugido. Por isso não fui para as ultimas aulas e vim até aqui.

- Como entrou? – Ela olhou para a porta, e depois para mim.

- Isso não é muito difícil para uma pessoa como eu.

- É, invadir propriedade alheia é crime. – Ela beijou meu pescoço. – Mas saiba que desde que você invadiu minha casa e quebrou o trinco da janela do quarto ao lado eu sempre tive vontade de te ter aqui nesse mesmo local onde você está agora. Eu só não o fiz por medo de te assustar. – Meus olhos estavam arregalados e eu sentia um calor em meu pescoço, ela levantou o rosto me fitando, completamente vermelha. Ela sentou-se e ficou me olhando, enquanto eu me perguntava como eu nunca percebi?

- Eu sou uma ótima atriz. – Ela parecia responder meus pensamentos. – Quando eu senti o seu cheiro na manhã seguinte eu achei que estava ficando louca, mas ai eu fui no quarto e descobri que o trinco estava quebrado. Eu simplesmente trocaria em outra situação, mas, eu queria que você voltasse. Então eu não troquei, e deixava todas as noites a janela aberta. – Ela terminou o discurso extremamente vermelha e vê-la nesse estado era extremamente adorável.

Ergui minha mão para acariciar sua face, ela fechou os olhos aproveitando o carinho e descendo sobre meu peito novamente.

- Sempre achei que eu fosse muito bom em descobrir farsas. – Ela ficou imóvel por um tempo, tensa sobre meu peito. – Como é que eu não descobri que você não estava dormindo. – sorri.

- É sabe, na primeira noite eu realmente estava dormindo. Na segunda eu fiquei esperando lutando contra o sono, e então eu senti seu cheiro e eu fiquei feliz. – Eu me lembro de um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Você estava acordada! E porque não me chamou? – Eu fingi que estava bravo.

- Eu achei que você iria se assustar correr. – Ela começou a rir.

- Bella?

- Sim. – Ainda rindo.

- Você sabe o que eu sou, não? Você viu o que aconteceu na floresta, e você também não é humana. – Seu sorriso morreu e ela agora havia se levantado da cama se afastando de mim.

- Sei. – Ela sussurrou, e se eu não tivesse a audição que tenho talvez nem eu mesmo teria ouvido. Ela estava com medo, relutante em dizer.

- Bella o que você é?

- Eu... é eu. – Ela começou a olhar para todos os lados. E eu resolvi deixar para lá no momento em que ela estivesse à vontade ela falaria.

- Bella tudo bem. Eu posso esperar, quando você estiver pronta você irá me contar. Agora por favor, volte aqui. – Abri meus braços e ela veio correndo se deitar em cima do meu peito novamente. Havia tantas coisas a se descobrir, esse por mais importante que fosse no momento poderia esperar, eu só queria conhecer a mulher que conseguiu virar minha vida de um dia para o outro.

- Bella você vai ao baile com Mike Newton? – Eu não tinha prestado atenção em sua resposta nesse dia, e agora veio a duvida. E se existisse a chance dela ir com ele, ela não iria – Que horas eu te pego para o baile?

- Espera, espera. Eu não vou ao baile com Mike e muito menos com você. Eu não vou ao baile Edward.

- E porque não?

- Porque eu não sei dançar, eu não quero ir. Eu tenho outros planos.

A curiosidade, estava me matando, mas então eu resolvi deixar de lado eu não queria estragar o momento, tínhamos muitas outras coisas para fazer.

- Edward os outros são vampiros, quantos de vocês existem em Forks?

- Ao todo somos sete, meu pai e minha mãe e meus irmãos que você viu na escola. Aliás eu queria te apresentar a eles.

- Eu adoraria conhece-los, mas não acho que a sua família vai gostar de você se relacionando como uma pessoa como eu.

- Eles não tem que se meter, é a minha vida. – Eu disse sentindo o espírito adolescente que ainda existia em mim. Bella arregalou os olhos.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Estou preso em meus 17 anos para sempre. Mas tenho 109 anos de vida vampira.

- UAU você é bem velho.

- E você?

- Sete – O que?

- Sete? Dezessete anos você quer dizer não é?

- Não sete anos mesmo, eu nasci e evolui muito rápido. – pude sentir uma certa tristeza então não voltei a ao assunto. – Como é sua família, será que eles vão gostar de mim.

Contei a ela sobre todos, com entusiasmo, quando perguntei da sua família ela automaticamente disse que haviam falecidos eu me chutei por faze - lá se sentir triste. O tempo foi passando e ela teve que fazer suas necessidades humanas, comer, banho entre outras coisas, todos os movimentos que ela fazia me deixavam fascinados. Eu a observava, enquanto isso eu perguntava sobre sua vida.

- Bella, como foi sua vida, me desculpe por estar perguntando você não precisa responder se não quiser. – Eu falava sem parar eu era um péssimo curioso.

- Tudo bem, eu vou te contar tudo na hora certa Edward, eu te prometo. Mas não hoje.

- Eu entendo, me desculpe só estou curioso.

- Vamos me fale mais da sua família. Seu pai, sua mãe

- Bem o quanto você sabe sobre Vampiros ?

- Sei aquilo que tio Garret me ensinou. Que são ágeis, inteligentes, bonitos.- Ela sorriu. – E alguns possuem poderes. – Ignorando a parte em que ela citava um nome, eu me pus a responder.

- Sim, alguns de nós possuem poderes, meus irmãos por exemplo. Alice pode ver o futuro, Jasper controla as emoções das pessoas. Em algum momento ele pode fazer você se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. Emmett é forte como um urso e eu posso ler mentes. – Dei um sorriso torto, estávamos sentados em sua sala, ela sentada em meu colo, a idéia era de assistirmos a um filme. Até tentamos, mas as novas descobertas nos deixavam com mais vontade descobrir ainda mais. Entre o filme, conversamos e nos beijávamos, tudo isso era novo. Agora eu experimentava a mesma sensação que antes eu não sabia que existia, entendia meus pais e irmãos. Como eles se sentiam.

- Então, você lê mentes ? – Ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, e eu me perguntava porque.

- Leio, não a sua. – Disse frustrado por não saber o que ela pensava. Sentia através de seus pensamentos.

- Eu sei que não. – Sorriu ainda mais. - Isso é bom não é, não ter ninguém em sua mente. Só seus próprios pensamentos. – Eu nunca tinha pensado por esse lado.

- É maravilhoso, com você tudo fica silencioso. – Eu não ouço nenhum pensamento é como se eu não tivesse poder.

- Eu tenho um escudo, mental e físico. Posso proteger quem eu quiser, posso fazer isso com você. – Sorri com a revelação, aos poucos ela ia se abrindo para mim.

As horas voavam e quando eu vi já estava tarde e Bella adormecida em meus braços, a levei para o quarto e esperei amanhecer. Para o começo de um novo dia, como eu enfrentaria meus irmãos agora. Para eles toda a família estará em perigo e eu não posso escolher entre o amor da minha existência e eles. E o fato de que eu não queria nunca deixar aquela cama me deixava ainda mais angustiado.

* * *

**Muito obrigada as reviews deixadas!**

**:D **

**Reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Olá meninas!_

_Tudo bem?_

_Um novo capitulo fresquinho dessa minha nova tentativa, olha tem __**one-shot **__nova no perfil esperando por vocês, para quem ainda não leu hahahaha. Espero que estejam gostando, aceito tudo! Opiniões, elogios, xingamentos... podem mandar ver! Outra coisa que eu esqueci de avisar já que era para ser uma one-shot é que a fic provavelmente será narrada pelo Edward, mas isso já deu para perceber não é? Burrinha eu... _

_Ok se necessário POV Bella em breve... _

_Curtam e eu vejo vocês lá embaixo. _

_

* * *

_

**Edward POV **

Eu tentei ao máximo não ser grudento, mas Bella era como um imã, eu ignorei meus irmãos que me chamavam de louco por estar passando horas atrás da garota. Mal sabiam eles o que estava acontecendo. Em casa fui pego pelos pensamentos e pela repreensão de minha mãe.

**Flashback**

- Edward você tem caçado pelo menos? – Ela me perguntou assim que me viu subindo as escadas.

- Sim mãe.

- Edward, não acho que isso seja saudável, também não tiro a sua razão de lutar por ela, mas é lutar e não ficar como um louco olhando a menina dormir e ficar lá sofrendo dizendo que ela não pode ser sua... – Eu estava ouvindo tudo isso enquanto tomava banho. Esme nunca tinha agido dessa forma. Me vesti rapidamente e fui até ela e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Mãe, eu não estou sofrendo e em breve você a conhecerá. – Ela abriu um sorriso. – Eu sou o homem mais feliz que possa existir.

- Fico feliz meu filho, a traga aqui, quero ver quem roubou o coração do meu filho. Agora vá ou vai se atrasar, seus irmãos já devem estar na escola.

_Eu avisei que o amor bateria em sua porta uma hora ou outra. – _Ela pensou enquanto eu saia.

**Flashback OFF **

Fui direto para a escola o purgatório que só era melhor porque ela estava lá, a única razão de fazer mais um dia da minha existência o melhor. Corri o mais rápido que podia, e ainda sim não cheguei atrasado, a BMW de Rose estava estacionada no lugar de sempre, mas nem sinal deles, meus olhos procuraram pelo estacionamento Bella quando a vi vindo em minha direção sorrindo.

- Olá estranho.

- Olá, bom dia! – Minha alegria poderia ser sentida até mesmo por quem não tinha o poder de Jasper.

- Sabe, hoje de manhã eu achei que iria encontrar um certo vampiro em minha cama, mas fiquei muito surpresa por acordar sozinha.

- Me perdoe, mas eu tive que ir para casa, estava há muito tempo sem dar noticias e Alice não consegue me ver com você. Você sabe.

- Eu agradeço que enquanto está comigo ela não pode te ver, não no sentido de segurança. Mas no sentido que só eu posso ver ou ouvir certas coisas – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido me deixando atônito no estacionamento.

A essa hora já tínhamos chamado a atenção dos alunos que ainda estavam no estacionamento, e os pensamentos e cochichos já estavam aumentando. Os pensamentos invejosos das meninas e os cobiçosos dos meninos me irritavam. Segurei a mão de Bella e parti com ela para a parte coberta da cafeteria a chuva já estava voltando com força total o que me fazia pensar que teríamos no almoço uma cafeteria lotada. E toda a forks High com seus pensamentos absurdos, no caminho percebi um único pensamento um que me deixava muito curioso. Jessica Stanley estava interessada em saber como Bella havia conseguido minha amizade. Elas teriam aulas juntas

- Bella, Jessica Stanley vai te incomodar na aula. Ela quer saber o que nós somos. – Avisei

- Ela que não venha falar comigo, eu juro que boto ela para correr. – Arregalei os olhos nunca vi Bella tão furiosa.

- O que ela te fez?

- Ela quer você, quer alguma coisa mais ou só essa está ótimo? – Ela virou de lado e começou a andar em direção ao corredor das salas.

- Bella...

- Qual sua próxima aula?

- Matemática. – Respondi

- Hum, a minha é inglês, boa aula, te vejo no almoço? – Ela perguntou olhando distraidamente para todos os lados. O que era isso agora?

- Olhe para mim, - Segurei seu rosto fazendo-a me encarar. - e não nos vemos no almoço eu venho te buscar na sua próxima aula. – Ela sorriu e se aproximou do meu rosto, me beijando intensamente, foi quando eu percebi um único pensamento surgindo no corredor Jessica Stanley. Bella sorriu maliciosamente.

- Te vejo daqui a pouco. – E me deu um selinho me deixando com a cara no chão, enquanto Jessica passava por mim e entrava na sala.

Bella com ciúmes e isso era uma novidade, ao final das aulas eu ia buscá-la e levá-la em todas suas aulas, no almoço seria o momento de apresentá-la a minha família. Querendo eles ou não Bella fará parte da família agora. Ao final da aula eu já estava esperando Bella do lado de fora, assim que ela me viu abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Preparada para conhecer minha família?

- Sim, vamos.

- Porque você está tão sorridente?

- Eu estou feliz por quê?

- Bella...

- Ok, tudo bem. Eu acabei com o amor platônico da Jessica Stanley por você, foi isso. Ela sempre me irritou toda vez que você entrava no Refeitório ela sempre suspirava e sempre fazia comentários com a tal Lauren, e não me venha dizer que você nunca ouviu. Porque nós dois sabemos muito bem que você é capaz de escutar até um alfinete caindo a quilômetros de distancia Edward Cullen, desconfio até que você gosta disso. Dessa devoção que as mulheres têm por você. – Eu fiquei ali com cara de trouxa enquanto ela bufava por não obter nenhuma resposta da minha parte. Mas a verdade é que vê-la com ciúmes era novo e eu não sabia o que fazer. – Você vai ficar ai? – Ela passou pela porta mais parou ao ver a mesa dos meus irmãos todos nos encaravam, os pensamentos eram diversos. Jasper com medo, Rosálie furiosa com inveja, Alice estava feliz e queria porque queria descobrir todos os segredos de Bella e Emmett continuava na dele só imaginando quando iria se vingar da sua ultima luta com Jasper.

- Bella, está tudo bem? Não mordemos, não humanos. – Pude ouvir a risada de Emmett que ecoou por todo refeitório.

- Tudo bem, vamos. – Pegamos nosso almoço e caminhamos até a mesa.

Eu puxei a cadeira para que ela se sentasse enquanto todo o refeitório comentava sobre o que estava acontecendo entre nós entre outras coisas.

- Bella este são meus irmãos, Jasper, Emmett, Alice e Rosálie. – Como eu previa Jasper deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, Rosálie a ignorou educadamente.

- Muito prazer Bella. – Alice disse educadamente.

- Fala aí Bella. – Emmett

- O prazer é todo meu. – Ela disse timidamente.

Notei que Jasper ficou inquieto, mas seus pensamentos eram escondidos, ele estava tentando atingir os sentimentos de Bella, Alice estava se esforçando quando não se agüentando mais olhou para Bella que desviou o olho de sua comida e sorriu.

- Porque eu não consigo ver seu futuro! – Alice estava irritada, pois isso a deixou com dor de cabeça, segundo ela mesma.

- Eu sei, irritante não. Bem eu não sei qual a causa do seu dom não funcionar comigo, mas você – Ela apontou para Jasper. – Não vai conseguir mesmo, a não ser que eu deixe. Tio Garrett tentava também até os meus dois anos eu conseguia bloquear qualquer tipo de coisa que o tio Garrett tentava, não porque eu queria. – Ela começou a falar sem parar. – Mas porque eu não tinha controle sobre o meu poder, agora eu tenho e... Ops! Acho que falei demais. – Ela me encarou pedindo ajuda. Rosálie e Jasper a essa altura já estavam bastante interessados.

- Poderes? – Jasper perguntou

- Você? Uma humana, tem poderes? – Rosálie tinha em seu tom o deboche.

- Rosálie! – Alertei, mas seus pensamentos eram os piores possíveis

_Você vai acabar com toda família, essa humana vai nos denunciar e os Volturis viram atrás de nós, pense nisso Edward. Não jogue sua família para os Volturis por causa de uma humana idiota. _

No momento em que eu já me preparava para responder quando o sinal tocou. Agora eu teria aula junto com Bella, ela se levantou e foi andando na minha frente jogando no lixo o resto de sua comida. Notei que ela havia ficado triste talvez o deboche a tenha deixado triste. Caminhamos de mãos dadas até a sala enquanto toda a escola nos olhava, Bella não pareceu incomodada com isso, sentamos e eu puxei assunto.

- Bella, você não está triste pelo que Rosálie disse não é? – Ela suspirou e finalmente olhou em meus olhos.

- Não, mas, sim pelo que ela pensou. Não que eu tenha escutado, esse tipo de dom eu não tenho. – Um sorriso fraco preencheu seus lábios. –Mas eu notei que você ficou rígido, eu não vou mentir Edward, mas eu sou uma ameaça para você e sua família, você não conhece meu passado, você não sabe o que eu sou.

- Não me importa o que você é ou deixa de ser, achei que tivesse ficado claro. Quando eu deixei você decidir quando me contar.

- Eu sei, eu só preciso pensar.

- Tudo bem, escute eu tenho que ir caçar esse final de semana com Emmett, eu volto na segunda. Tudo bem? – Eu tentava me manter calmo, mas eu estava furioso, pelo que Rosálie causou. – Posso te levar em casa?

- Não precisa, eu vim de carro. – Ela pegou minha mão e ficou na ponta dos pés para me beijar. Eu a abracei com força inalando seu cheiro, enquanto ela quebrou o beijo – Me sinto algo comestível quando você faz isso. – Ela riu e sua risada chacoalhou todo seu corpo, que ainda estava unido ao meu no abraço. – Até segunda. – Ela suspirou colando nossos lábios mais uma vez. E saiu da sala me deixando sozinho, e furioso.

Arrumei minhas coisas e sai em direção ao estacionamento, Bella não estava lá e o carro dos meus irmãos também haviam sumido, dirigi rápido e com a raiva crescendo dentro de mim cada vez maior. Rosálie iria me ouvir, o carro de Carlisle estava parado na garagem o que indicava que Rosálie já estava soltando seu veneno e inveja contra Bella os pensamentos audíveis o que não estava escondendo nada de mim era Emmett, ele estava impaciente para a conversa acabar e partimos para o fim de semana de caça. Para Emmett não havia tempo ruim, poderíamos iniciar uma guerra familiar e ele não se abalaria com isso. Talvez não.

Entrei dando de cara com todos apostos na mesa, ah sim a mesa onde sempre tínhamos reuniões. Sempre era modo de dizer aparentemente só usávamos a maldita mesa quando tínhamos que nos decidir quando iríamos nos mudar novamente.

- Edward, que bom que chegou. – Carlisle estava calmo, como sempre enquanto Rosálie mantinha seu nariz em pé. – Rosálie me contou o que está acontecendo, mas eu quero ouvir de você.

Quando parei em frete a mesa estava Alice e Esme ao meu lado, eu iria contra a minha família se fosse preciso.

- E o que Rosálie contou?

- Que você e essa humana. Que ela representa um perigo para nós, que ela sabe sobre nós.

- Ela é humana sim, Carlisle eu e Bella estamos. – Eu hesitei por um instante, eu não poderia contar. Imagens na mente de Alice me chamaram a atenção, uma imagem borrada Bella abraçada a ela, Bella sorrindo. Olhei para Alice.

- Foi o máximo que eu consegui ver, mas foi o suficiente para ficar ao seu lado. – Ela disse.

- Obrigada Alice.

- O que, agora você está ao lado dele, é a família em risco. Se os Volturis descobrirem que um humano conhece o segredo, estaremos todos mortos. – Rosálie rugiu sentada ao lado de Carlisle.

- Acalme-se Rosálie, Edward deve ter uma explicação sobre Isabella.

- Carlisle eu e Bella estamos unidos e não há nada nem ninguém que vai nos impedir. Me desculpe mas foi uma coisa que não pudemos evitar. Bella é humana, mas isso não importa. – Escondi o segredo dela, que agora também seria parte de mim.

- Edward ela sabe o que somos. Você não vê o quanto isso é perigoso. – Jasper se manifestou.

- Fora aquele comentário dela sobre dom. Oh, por favor! – Rosálie e seu deboche novamente.

- Ela estava brincando Rosálie. Você não sabe o que é uma brincadeira. – Gritei.

- Vamos nos acalmar, até agora não vejo perigo nenhum. Assunto encerrado. – Carlisle disse. E logo após pensou.

_Se você é feliz com ela meu filho, eu não vejo mal é a sua vida, Rosálie só está sendo chata e implicante. _

- Então é isso, todos a favor desse absurdo?

- Sim baby. – Emmett disse, então ela se levantou e saiu correndo de casa.

- Emmett vá atrás dela e volte em uma hora vamos caçar.

Fui para o meu quarto pensar no que tinha acontecido e se Bella não me quiser mais? Bem estávamos marcados para sempre, passei a mão pela marca perto do meu peito. Aquilo era a garantia pelo menos pra mim que Bella era real e me amava, ao menos eu a amava. Uma hora se passou e eu e Emmett já estávamos indo para nossa caça eu não queria ir longe, na verdade eu não queria ir, queria estar com Bella.

- Edward, não irrite mais Rosálie porque. – O urso que ele estava atacando rasgou sua camisa. – No final sou eu quem sai perdendo. – Então ele meteu os dentes na jugular do animal e começou a pensar no que perderia com Rosálie.

- Emmett! – Ele soltou o pescoço do Urso e veio para o meu lado.

- Desculpe, mas e ai você e a garota?

- Não vejo como isso seja da sua conta! – Emmett podia ser muito inconveniente e se contasse a ele provavelmente segunda feira já estaria fazendo piadinhas com Bella.

- Edward você a ama é natural, só não irrite mas a Rose. – Ele riu, com Emmett era tudo fácil.

- Como você mesmo disse eu a amo, Emmett se importar se voltarmos antes?

- Saudades?

- Você não sabe o quanto.

- Então vamos, te darei essa colher de chá Eddizinho, mas só porque você ficou menos chato.

Caçamos até o anoitecer e então já estávamos a caminho de casa.

* * *

_Voltei! _

**Larissa:** Emmett é o melhor adoro ele, ela tem o segredos dela também e ela vai contar aos poucos. Não decidi sobre os Cullen's ainda, acho que eles vão aceita-la mas tem muita coisa para acontecer.

**Tati:** Olá, sim Bella é igual a Nessie e em breve ela vai revelar isso ao Edward.

**MrSouzaCullen:** O que a Bella é, hibrida, quem são os pais dela SUSPENSE de onde ela veio, Não me decidir. Tentarei construir os capítulos o mais rápido possível. Bjs

**Lara Cullen:** Tio Garrett ele é fofo, ela logo contara ao Edward não pode esconder para sempre não é.

* * *

**MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS DESDE QUANDO ELA ERA APENAS UMA ONE-SHOT! \0/**

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá!**

**Espero que curtam o capitulo...  
**

**

* * *

**

Eu seguiria para Bella, mas eu estava sujo da caçada então fui direto para a minha casa tomar um banho e rever minha família, Rosálie não estava ao menos não detectei nenhum pensamento dela.

_Edward teremos sol em Forks até terça, sem aula para todos nós durante dois dias... _

Gemi, o que eu faria agora ? Bem eu teria que avisar a Bella, então mesmo sabendo que teríamos sol eu poderia ficar perto dela, se ela quisesse, claro. Tomei banho jogando as roupas rasgadas pela caçada fora e corri para sua casa, no caminho notei o cheiro de Bella na floresta, parei e inalei mais uma vez seu cheiro doce, era longe de sua casa, relativamente longe. E recente era forte, continuei meu caminho depois perguntaria a ela o que ela estava fazendo na floresta de madrugada. Resolvi mudar de janela entrei pela janela de seu quarto que estava aberta,escalei e rapidamente já estava dentro de seu quarto. Vazio, mas ela estava em casa, abri a porta do quarto pronto para descer as escadas, quando ela surgiu no final da escada, com o telefone nas mãos.

- Sim tio, mas... – A pessoa ou melhor o tal tio dela que estava do outro lado da linha a interrompeu. – Tudo bem, estarei indo em breve, eu sei. Sim , eu sei eu amo o Edward. – Eu sabia o quanto era feio ouvir a conversa, mas quando Bella disse aquilo meu corpo todo vibrou e então ela virou para a escada me olhando com os olhos arregalados. – É tio, eu volto a ligar sim, vou voltar a dormir. Tchau. - E então ela ficou parada me fitando, e então eu comecei a descer a escada e ela sorriu.

- Edward Cullen – Seu tom era de raiva e diversão. - Você estava ai a quanto tempo? O que você ouviu?

- Eu cheguei agora, e eu juro que só ouvi uma coisa, que me deixou muito feliz. Saber que você me ama, é realmente muito bom. – Cheguei perto dela e ela estendeu os braços me puxando pelo pescoço colando seu corpo ao meu. Logo ela deu um impulso pulando em meu colo.

- Me leva para o quarto? – Eu assenti e comecei a subir as escadas. – lá eu posso te mostrar muito mais que amor. – Grunhi e beijei sua boca forçando com a língua, senti um gosto de sangue em seus lábios, talvez minha imaginação pós-caçada estivesse me enganando. A deitei em sua cama, meus olhos passeavam por seu corpo, seguindo o mesmo caminho que minhas mãos. Enquanto as suas já trabalhavam em tirar minhas roupas. Ela ergueu seu corpo levando seu rosto de encontro com a minha pele exposta, passando a língua em cada pedaço que aparecia, dificilmente eu não conseguia conter os meus gemidos, que logo se tornariam cada vez mais altos. Quando suas mãos chegaram em minha calça eu gemi por antecipação sentindo seus dedos na barra do meu jeans.

- Bella, precisa de ajuda? – Perguntei em seu ouvido sentindo suas mãos tremendo. Enquanto a minha se encontrava no elástico de sua calcinha. Deslizei meu dedo entrando em sua calcinha, enquanto ela jogava a cabeça afundando no travesseiro. Ela gemia alto fazendo me lado selvagem despertar, suas mãos soltaram minha calça agarrando os lençóis da cama. Retirei minha mãos de seu corpo para terminar de tirar minha roupa, jogando-as pelo quarto, puxei a calcinha de Bella rapidamente e me posicionei em sua entrada, sentindo o calor do seu corpo.

Era tão bom senti-la, Bella era só minha eu jamais queria que algum outro homem tocasse seu corpo, ela é minha.

Rapidamente já estávamos unidos e gemíamos alto meus lábios procuravam os dela e mais uma vez a minha mente me enganava, o gosto de sangue em sua boca me fazia querer mais eu explorava sua boca minha língua em todos os cantos.

- Bella. – Seu nome em meus lábios saía mais como um grunhido.

- Edward, mais rápido. Forte. – Suas mãos em meus cabelos puxavam e deslizavam fazendo carinho apertei seus seios, enquanto ela gritava. Parecíamos dois selvagens, ou melhor éramos dois selvagens.

Suas pernas abraçaram minha cintura enquanto ela investia contra mim mordendo meu pescoço, enquanto eu mudei de posição ficando de joelhos na cama investindo seu corpo contra o meu. Bella rebolava como louca, agora eu entendia Emmett e Rosálie. E então seu corpo chegou rapidamente ao orgasmo, Bella gritava e era de se imaginar que os vizinhos pudessem ouvi-los. Continuei investindo contra seu corpo gemendo seu nome sentindo uma corrente passar pelo meu corpo.

Bella se sentou sobre minhas pernas balançando seu corpo contra o meu, em um movimento rápido rebolando contra mim com um sorriso no rosto, agarrei sua nuca beijando sua boca, sentindo seus seios contra o meu peito, agarrando seu quadril impulsionando meu membro em sua vagina que me apertava furiosamente.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite Bella gritava, junto comigo chegando novamente ao orgasmo.

Deitei na cama com Bella em meu peito, passando a mão por suas costas, eu não estava completamente satisfeito, parecia que Bella tinha acordado algo dentro de mim, fiquei calado escutando seu coração se acalmar. Quando percebi que o dia já havia clareado

Bella estava adormecida em meu peito, levantei com cuidado para não acordá-la e colocando minha roupa e me sentando na janela admirando sua beleza. Quando os primeiros raios de sol como Alice previra apareceu. A janela do quarto de Bella não era de acesso para a rua, não tinha perigo de ninguém me ver, continuei sentado olhando para ela dormindo serenamente até o reflexo do meu brilho chegar a seu rosto, a luz refletia em seu corpo. E pela primeira vez desde que ficamos juntos eu senti que não era digno para ela, um monstro era isso.

- Edward! – Ela abriu os olhos me vendo como eu realmente sou, eu estava pronto para que ela me desprezasse e me mandasse embora. Ela se levantou com o lençol em volta do corpo vindo em minha direção, com a mão estendida tocando meu rosto, sua mão descia até meu pescoço seguindo pelos meu braço. Ela olhava atentamente cada movimento seu em minha pele, então ela sorriu. e olhou em meus olhos, e sorriu ainda mais me surpreendendo novamente. – Você é tão lindo, perto de você eu me sinto... tão... eu não sou nada.

- Acredite em mim, você é tudo. Entende isso? Eu não posso provar para você te mostrando como meu coração estaria acelerado agora. – Coloquei a sua mão em peito. – infelizmente ele não bate, mas lá no fundo, eu sei que ele é completamente seu. – Ela olhou para sua mão em meu peito e ergueu o rosto uma lagrima solitária rolava pela sua bochecha, eu aproximei colocando meus lábios em sua bochecha, sentindo o gosto salgado de sua lágrima. Passando meus braços em sua cintura abraçando-a contra o meu peito. Ela ainda olhava para o meu braço e sorria tocando-o minha mão infiltrou em seus cabelos pela sua nuca e levei meus lábios até os seus, hoje eu já não sentia o gosto de sangue. Era apenas minha imaginação, não contei os minutos de nossos beijos estávamos em nossa bolha, interrompida apenas por seu estomago.

- Acho que está na hora do seu momento humana. – Ela fez uma careta como se eu tivesse dito algo errado. – Algum problema?

- Nada, bem eu vou tomar um banho. – Ela saiu do abraço andando, eu pude ver seu bumbum não pude resistir, andei até ela e dei um tapinha.

- Ta bom! – Me sentei em sua cama, enquanto ela olhava para mim com uma expressão incrédula em seu rosto. – O que foi?

- Olha, quem te observa na escola ou em qualquer outro lugar. Não imagina do que você é capaz. – Tirou o lençol e jogou em meu rosto e saiu rindo para o banheiro, então eu desci para preparar seu café, com o que tinha em sua geladeira. Deus como pode uma pessoa se alimentar tão mal, Bella necessitava de uma ida ao supermercado urgente. Vi que logo ela havia terminado seu banho e logo desceria, o cheiro da comida dominava a cozinha, era repulsivo.

Bella desceu algum tempo depois.

- O cheiro ta ótimo, será que está gostoso.

- Prove, sou um excelente cozinheiro. – Me gabei sem ao menos saber se estava do agrado dela, coloquei o prato em sua frente na bancada enquanto ela se sentava. Ela ergue a sobrancelha em duvida, mas se pôs a comer, um gemido de satisfação saiu entre seus lábios me fazendo admira-la enquanto comia, a comida humana era repulsiva, mas o prazer de Bella era uma coisa que me agradava.

- Está aprovado como cozinheiro. – Sorriu.

- Muito obrigado, madame. E então quais são os planos para hoje?

- Bem, Ângela me convidou para ir até La Push. Ela é uma boa pessoa, eu gosto da Ângela ela é a única que falou comigo porque sentiu que eu precisava de ajuda, ou porque talvez eu quisesse uma amiga. E não por outros motivos.

- Eu gosto de Ângela, ela é realmente uma das minhas mentes preferidas, sabia que ela tem uma grande paixão por um de seus admiradores? – Me lembrei de quando Ben também queria convidar Bella para o baile e de seus pensamentos quando a mesma chegou na escola.

- Admiradores, Mike Newton! Ângela gosta dele? – Bella praticamente pulou na bancada afastando prato e me olhando com curiosidade.

- Não ela não gosta do Newton e eu não sei por que você ficou tão interessada. – Disse com raiva, o ciúme outra coisa nova que vinha a tona aos poucos.

- Eu só estou curiosa, de quem a Ângela gosta? É porque eu sei que a Jessica gosta dele um pouquinho, apesar da obsessão / paixão que ela nutre por você. – Apontou o dedo em direção ao meu peito. – Agarrei seu dedo e a puxei em minha direção.

- Ela pode nutrir, mas só você a tem.

- Bom mesmo Edward Cullen. – Ela cruzou os braços no peito e me encarou, eu queria que Bella soubesse tudo sobre mim, talvez eu me abrindo com ela, ela se abriria para mim também. Me contaria seu segredo, apesar de já conhecer o meu.

- Anthony Masen. – Eu me peguei dizendo.

- O que? – Ela perguntou visivelmente confusa.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, meu nome. – ela piscou várias vezes e então começou a rir.

- Nossa você tem um nome grande, então, muito prazer senhor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Isabella Marie Swan. – Ao menos um nome eu consegui o nome, já era um começo.

- Marie? Veio da França Bella?

- Não, Inglaterra. – Ela disse como se não fosse mudar nada. – E você ainda não me disse de quem a Ângela gosta. – Ela era rápida, e boa em se esquivar, eu prometi esperar, mas simplesmente era curioso demais haveria algum momento que quebraria minha promessa?

- Ben Chenley. – Houve um segundo de silencio para uma explosão de risos.

- E você leu a mente dele, e bem está na cara que ele gosta dela também. Tão bonitinho.

- É ele pode gostar dela, mas não hesitou um minuto ao pensar em te convidar, eu não ligo para ele, meu maior tormento são os pensamentos do Newton em relação a você.

- Hum, você é bem ciumento, possessivo.

- Você não pode dizer muito, você fez o que fez com Jessica. – Ela sorriu. – Então você vai sair com Ângela?

- Não, o que você quer fazer?

- Bem eu quero aproveitar o máximo de tempo com você, não vou à aula até terça. Como você viu não posso sair no sol.

- Teremos sol até terça?

- Sim.

- Jura! – ela parecia feliz com o fato, não se importando muito com o que eu disse.

- Sim. – Disse desanimado.

- Que saco! E o que vamos fazer?

- Podemos ficar aqui para sempre. – eu sugeri.

- E claro você me mataria sedento pelo meu corpo, ou melhor pelo sangue do meu corpo.

- Bella, eu jamais machucaria você. – Fui rude, mas o que ela disse me atingiu mais do que eu esperava.

- Desculpe Edward eu estava apenas brincando.

Ficamos em silêncio, Bella passava a mão nos meus cabelos e às vezes sorria quando o sol pegava em alguma mecha. Há essa hora com o sol forte ficar na floresta para um humano era agradável, talvez pudéssemos ir até lá. Foi então que eu lembrei do seu cheiro na floresta, fiz uma careta que ela logo notou, apesar de rápida.

- O que foi? – Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado analisando minhas feições.

- O que você estava fazendo na floresta ontem à noite? – Seus olhos se arregalaram, talvez eu tenha sido um pouco grosso em meu tom.

- Eu não estava lá a noite, eu fui durante o dia, fazer trilha. – Seu tom era nervoso. – E depois eu voltei para casa.

- Bella trilha? Você estava fazendo trilha, a kilometros de casa?

- Eu fui de carro.

- Você está mentindo. – Ela saiu de cima do balcão se posicionando em pé sobre ele, seus olhos estavam tristes.

- Estou? eu não lhe devo explicação. – Ela tentou correr quando eu a prensei na parede.

- Não fuja, eu... Me desculpe. – Me arrependi pelo jeito explosivo colei sua testa na minha tentando aliviar a tensão. – Era seu tio no telefone? Era para ele que você estava falando que me amava? – Ela suspirou.

- Era, mas não se ache Edward. Não sei se te amo mais... – Se soltou e começou a subir as escadas. – ele mora na Inglaterra, ele me criou. Estou morrendo de saudades e ele quer que eu vá para lá no natal, e eu vou. – Nesse momento eu queria me oferecer para conhecer seu tio, mas fiquei quieto. Ela não conhecia a minha família, não oficialmente. - Mas eu volto rapidinho. - Ela se virou vendo minha expressão.

- Rapidinho quanto?

- Quando menos você esperar estarei ao seu lado. Mas ainda falta muito para o Natal, que tal se curtirmos um ao outro? Vem... – Ela me puxou pela mão para o seu quarto, Bella me enfeitiçava e mais uma vez nos amamos naquele dia.

* * *

_E ai alguém tem sugestão opinião para fic?_

_Estou aberta a tudo rsrs_

**MrSouzaCullen:** Ela só quer o bem da família, esta preocupada com os Volturis e o perigo que a Bella representa por ser humana, A Bella é ciumenta, Edward Tb possessivos até o ultimo fio de cabelo, não sei se a Bella vai desistir do Edward, apesar que um lua nova reverso ele merecia imagina o Edward sofredor nossa todo mundo querendo cuidar dele. Até eu!

**Larissa:** Também não imagino muito bem o que farei rsrs, a inspiração vem eu escrevo o capitulo. Vários segredos, Garrett é um amor.

**Lara Cullen:** Menina que review gigante foi essa ahahaha vamos lá? Bella tem 7 anos mais é bem madura, quer dizer de vez em quando. Bella tem um escudo, assim como o Edward não pode ouvir seus pensamentos ela Tb pode bloquear os poderes alheios o Jazz por exemplo, nenhum poder de vampiro pode funcionar com ela se ela estiver com o escudo, ela também pode usar o escudo dela para aplacar o poder do Edward como se ele não tivesse. EU AMO O CARLISLE ta na cara isso mas... tudo bem! Ainda não sei se colocarei uma Bella grávida de uma possível monstrinha ahahaha Bella tem tudo a ver com os Volturis, ainda + com um deles.

**Tati:** Cara eu tive tanto medo da Rosálie roubar a Nessie em Amanhecer que acabei ganhando aversão pela Bicha fora que ela é chata naturalmente né.

**Agatha:** Bella não vai ser filha do pulguento, e quanto a ele eu não sei se ele irá participar dessa fic, olha eu odeio ele d+ kkkkkkkkkkkk

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! :D**

**

* * *

REVIEWS!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

- Bom dia! – Ela se espreguiçou e olhou pela janela o sol brilhava por mais um dia em Forks. – Acho que vou a aula, não é bom faltar.

- Bom dia, realmente não é bom para você faltar. Eu, no entanto já não tenho escolha. – Disse triste pelas horas que ficaria sem sua companhia. Edward você viveu 100 anos sem ela, poderá sobreviver algumas horas, pensei.

- Mas você já viu tudo isso, apesar de ter tido aulas com meu tio eu nunca freqüentei uma escola. é novo e ao mesmo tempo eu preciso aprender. – Ela se levantou indo para o banheiro, enquanto eu continuava deitado a sua espera, ouvindo cada movimento seu no banheiro, cruzei os braços atrás da cabeça escutando o barulho do chuveiro, podia imaginar cada gota deslizando sobre seu corpo. Estava tão absorvido pelos meus pensamentos que não me dei conta que ela havia acabado o banho e já estava de toalha encostada no batente da porta.

- Sabe que essa visão é quase uma tentação me fazendo desistir de ir ao colégio?

- Sabe que essa mesma visão também é uma tentação a te fazer desistir disso? – Respondi com outra pergunta. Ela suspirou e sorriu, tirando a toalha e indo se vestir, continuava parado, observando cada movimento que ela fazia me encantando, segui uma gota de água do seu cabelo descendo pela suas costas chegando até a barra de sua calcinha, eu me tornei um completo pervertido. Sorri para mim mesmo o poder que Bella tinha sobre mim, me mudando até nos pensamentos.

- O que está rindo? – Bella já estava vestida olhando meu rosto com divertimento. - Você está com uma cara engraçada.

- Nada, nada. – Me levantei procurando minha camisa, a achando perto da janela. – Bella, você viu aonde jogou minha camisa ontem?

- Eh, desculpa, sabe que eu me tornei uma pervertida, se tio Garrett sonhar com isso. Ele te mata e acaba me matando depois. – Ela riu.

- Para quem diz que só tem 7 anos, você é bem safada! – Ela abriu a boca e a fechou varias vezes. – É brincadeira amor. Você não precisa ficar constrangida – Sorri chegando pertinho dela abotoando a camisa que ela prontamente ajudou. – Eu adoro! – Suspirei em sue não poderia leva - lá até seu carro infelizmente quando se fazia sol em Forks era para valer.

- Vejo você mais tarde. – Ela disse enquanto eu estava na base da escada olhando-a partir pela porta da frente.

- Eu te amo. Até logo. – Disse quando ela já tinha fechado a porta.

Estava subindo quando ela entrou novamente jogando sua bolsa no chão e se jogando em meus braços se eu não fosse um vampiro, estaríamos os dois agora jogados no degrau.

- Eu também te amo. – Ela disse ainda com os lábios colados aos meus e correu pegando suas coisas.

Apenas ouvi o barulho do motor, se distanciando e então parti também pulando sua janela e entrando na floresta em direção a minha casa. Quando cheguei não havia ninguém todos haviam ido caçar, sozinho subi direto para o meu quarto, me deitei no sofá que havia ali, olhando os milhares de CDs e DVDs que havia ali eu me peguei pensando em uma melodia, tocar piano havia muito tempo sido esquecido, era um habito que eu teria que retomar em breve para completar a melodia que se formava em minha mente, resolvi ir caçar não muito longe o tempo parecia nunca querer passar. E tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Bella.

Pulei a janela do meu quarto e fui correndo cacei um, dois, três servos que encontrei pelo caminho, já estava satisfeito a caçada do fim de semana me deixou estufado, cheio era assim que eu me sentia, como um humano, a diferença é que eu não sentia o peso. Eu não podia acompanhar Bella na escola, mas através dos pensamentos eu poderia, corri em direção ao bosque e subi em uma árvore para acompanhar de longe seus passos. Procurei pelas mentes Bella, até encontrá-la sentada, como sempre apesar de manter uma amizade com Ângela, ela sempre se afastava dos humanos. Como se representasse perigo a eles, e segundo a mesma ela representava eu só não sabia qual era esse perigo.

A segui em todas as aulas pelos pensamentos dos outros Mike Newton ainda não havia desistido, sempre tentava puxar papo com ela. Ela o ignorava, as vezes respondia, suas respostas elevavam meu ciúmes. Ela não deve responder a ele. Somente a mim, estava ficando paranóico ela tinha direito a ter amigos. Não era porque ela tinha um relacionamento comigo que agora ela me pertencia, eu precisaria trabalhar esse meu ciúmes desenfreado. Enquanto estava perdido em meus pensamentos controlando meus novos sentimentos não notei que as aulas haviam acabado e que Bella já não se encontrava em lugar algum, ela já deveria estar em casa. Resolvi não ir até lá, fazia tempo que não passava algum tempo com a minha família. E além do que Bella era humana, vivi 100 anos entre humanos e sei o quanto agrada e os desagrada. Também fui humano e acredito que esse sentimento o que os humanos o chamam de pegajoso não seja adequado ou o ideal. Em mentes humanas já ouvi dizer que a saudade aumenta o amor, comprovei isso com Bella no sábado.

Rumei para casa sendo recebido pelos pensamentos de Emmett

_Finalmente Edward, estava começando a me preocupar se Bella não o tinha prendido na cama. Cara quando estávamos voltando a vimos na estrada, carro legal! _

E finalmente a imagem em seus pensamentos não só nos seus mas no de Rosálie também.

_É para uma humana o carro é apresentá! _

E finalmente a imagem se fez um Volvo Cupê _**( N/A: CHEGA DE CAROÇA Para BELLA COITADA!) **_preto último ano. um carro bastante feminino

_E caro! _

Óbvio que Alice já gostaria de botar fogo na situação.

_Convenhamos ela tem bom gosto para carros, imagino se ela também tenha para compras, talvez. _

Já estava na porta, quando os pensamentos de milhares de saídas para compras se formavam em sua mente.

- Alice deixe minha namorada em paz! – Era a primeira vez que dizia aquela palavra em voz alta.

- Olha que fofinho mãe, Edward namora. – Emmett caçoando da situação.

- Emmett, deixe-o em paz.

- Edward, não tenha a Bella só para si, poderia trazer ela para passar o dia amanhã conosco e nos conhecermos melhor e apagar algumas má impressões. – Alice dirigiu seu olhar para Rosálie e Jasper. – Nada de mal acontecerá. Eu te garanto! – A imagem que se formou em sua mente era apagada onde só nós estávamos. – Além do que eu estou louca para saber mais sobre ela, e esse tal Garrett que ela disse uma vez.

- É tio dela Alice.

- Garrett? Já ouvi esse nome antes, um ex-guarda dos Volturis possuía esse nome. – Carlisle se sentou na sala olhando o jornal, ele também não havia ido trabalhar, pedindo um plantão noturno.

- Guarda Volturi?

- Sim Garrett fez parte dos Volturis, depois que eu passei a viver sozinho acredito que ele tenha ficado um bom tempo lá, era grande amigo de Marcus.

- Os Volturis tendo amigos? Essa só pode ser piada. – Rosálie debochando, imaginando as varias decapitações com as quais os Volturis se mantinham ocupados quando suas regras eram quebradas.

- Rosálie por favor me poupe desse seu massacre. – Disse incomodado com as imagens, provocando novamente as imagens se passaram por uma Bella sendo torturada e logo depois. – Chega! – Gritei.

- Edward, se acalme. Rosálie, por favor. – Minha mãe já a par do que Rosálie fazia em sua mente.

- Será isso Edward, será o nosso fim. Por sua culpa e dessa humana.

- Você não se cansa Rose, deixe-o em paz, ele a ama. – Emmett surpreendeu a todos com seu comentário. E uma Rosálie aturdida deixava-nos.

- Emmett, obrigada. – Disse sentindo gratidão, essa era a única coisa que eu agradecia a Rosálie a escolha de meu irmão. Um clima tenso tomou nossa sala.

- Disponha! – Logo ele estava sorrindo. – E então quando trará a baixinha para apresentar aos sogros, garanhão!

Era impressionante como em um minuto seu casamento poderia estar por um fio, e no outro um incrível sorriso e senso de humor estar dominando sua aura, assim era Emmett.

- Traga amanhã Edward, depois da escola. – A ansiedade tomava conta de Esme em seus pensamentos eu o lia claramente.

_Quero conhecer a mulher que roubou o coração do meu filho. _

- Vou conversar com ela e verei o que eu posso fazer.

Sai da sala, indo para o meu quarto me deitando no sofá que havia em meu quarto, olhando para o teto e refletindo Bella por vezes deixava escapar algumas coisas, mas o medo a impedia de falar. Em alguns momentos eu sentia como se ela tivesse se arrependido de ter se entregado a mim daquela forma, foi errado mas ao mesmo tempo tão intenso. É o nosso destino e não podemos detê-lo, de certa forma podemos sim, voltar a trás era uma opção e esse era o meu maior medo. Já havia escurecido e eu continuava ali pensativo, tomando decisões e voltando atrás, brincando com a mente de Alice.

_Edward, se você não parar com isso agora terei eu mesma que mudar totalmente seu destino. _

- Desculpe.

_Edward, converse com ela, talvez ela se abra._ – Alice aconselhava.

Desci por um momento, precisava falar com Carlisle eu era obcecado e apaixonado qualquer chance que eu tivesse de saber mais sobre Bella melhor, Garrett, Volturis, Carlisle conviveu com eles. Ele poderia me preparar para o que tivesse vindo, e com o mal agouro de Rosálie eu não duvida que logo ele chegaria.

- Queria falar comigo? – Disse assim que pisei em seu escritório. – Alice já havia me prevenido.

- Ah claro, quero saber o que saber sobre esse tal Garrett.

- O que você sabe sobre o Garrett que Bella menciona?

- Ela é tio dela, como ela mesmo disse, ele vive na Inglaterra ela veio de lá quanto a historia dos pais dela não sei se é verdadeira. Carlisle, entenda que não posso dizer muito o pouco que eu sei, ela não me pediu segredo mas a respeito por não querer me contar.

- Não vejo Garrett a um século, a ultima vez que o vi foi quando deixei os Volturis e ele tinha o mesmo pensamento e vontade. Creio que logo os abandonou, ele era amigo de Marcus.

- Amigo? É difícil imaginar os Volturis amigos de alguém. – Carlisle sorriu e balançou a cabeça fracamente.

- Marcus é um Volturi, conhece as regras. Foi implacável em todos os momentos mas sempre pelo bem de nossa espécie, ele sofreu muito Edward não julgue o que você não conhece. – Seus pensamentos ficaram nublados, desconexos. O que Carlisle me escondia sobre eles, quando os segredos intermináveis dessa família vai acabar? Porque até Carlisle conhece um e o esconde. – Tentarei entrar em contato com Garrett.

- Não! Não faça isso se estamos falando da mesma pessoa quero que Bella me conte e se ela descobrir que eu estou tentando chegar de alguma forma a uma resposta. – Eu parei por um momento. – Eu tenho medo de perde-lá.

- Entendo, bem já está na minha hora, até logo meu filho e a traga amanhã. – Ele posou sua mão em meu ombro, dando uns tapinhas e se foi, me deixando perdido em meus próprios pensamentos. – A minha frente o quadro pintado por Marcus, dado de presente a Carlisle quando ele os deixou, não tinha mais nada para fazer além da duvida em relação a tudo. Me bastou a noite para ir até Bella, segui até sua casa e a encontrei dormindo. Me deitei ao seu lado, esperando que ela não acordasse estava calma virada de bruços, me deixei por cima de seu edredom eu ficava tão fascinado com a sua presença que não parei um minuto desde o nosso primeiro contato o quanto minha pele podia ser fria, dura e repugnante para ela. Apesar de suas atitudes demonstrando que ela não se importava com isso. Como quando ela me viu brilhando em sua janela e disse que eu era lindo. Ou quando não hesitou em me abraçar naquela noite na floresta.

Tirei uma mecha de seus cabelos do rosto, a mecha cobria um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

- Edward. – Ela suspirou e voltou a sorrir, abrindo mais ainda seu sorriso. E então acordou. - você demorou! – queixou-se fazendo biquinho ainda de olhos fechados. Passei meus dedos por sua boca e ela não o desfez, até que não resistindo mais colei meus lábios ao dela. – Onde estava?

- Estava com a minha família. – Ela abriu os olhos sorrindo, tentando lançar o edredom para longe. – Bella, volte a dormir. – eu disse antes que ela me abraçasse.

- Por quê? – Perguntou.

- Eu sou gelado, você pode fingir que não se importa, que acha tudo isso absolutamente normal. Mas eu sei que incomoda, todo humano se incomoda com esse fato. É por isso que eu não quero que você me toque. Eu sei o que eu sou. – Ela se sentou.

- Edward, você não é tão gelado, não para mim, duro como pedra? Impossível se nossos corpos se moldam perfeitamente bem, eu adoro a sua temperatura. – Quando dei por mim Bella já estava deitada sobre meu peito sem proteção alguma. – Assim como eu sei que você gosta da minha, e ao contrario do que pensa, eu não finjo.

Seus braços circularam minha cintura me apertando, enquanto suas pernas se entrelaçavam com as minhas.

- O que me diz de ir conhecer minha família oficialmente amanhã?

- Oficialmente?

- Como minha namorada, noiva, futura esposa... – Ela começou a rir depositando um beijo no vão do meu pescoço. – O que foi?

- Nada, só estava imaginando você pedindo a minha mão ao tio Garrett.

- E eu pedirei assim é o que eu desejo, a menos que você não queira ser minha esposa.

- Eu acho que sou muito nova para casar, eu só tenho 7 anos.

- Mas se comporta muito bem para uma criança,a minha criança. Minha Bella. – Ela se aconchegou mais em meu peito. – E então irá amanhã em minha casa?

- Sim eu vou, e eu sempre me comporto bem, não estaria aqui se não me comporta-se. – Apertei em meus braços sentindo seu calor.

- Durma minha Bella.

- Eu gosto como isso soa, sua Bella. Isso é extremamente certo.

* * *

**BELLA TÁ LOUCA QUE ISSO SOA CERTO...** _seria certo se fosse o nome de qualquer uma menos o dela... *revolta da autora*_

**MrSouza Cullen:** O Edward ainda não percebeu, eu ainda estou em duvida de como será essa revelação, porque fiquei pensando em como ele ficará se ela o deixar. Muita duvida que não consigo nem escrever rsrsrs. É ele ficou mais saidinho depois de sentir o gosto de sangue, abriu um pouco o lado selvagem do Edward. Talvez a Bella deixe o Edward mas por outro motivo... VERGONHA mas enfim não sei ainda.

**Tati:** Amigaaaa fã de BSB que nem a autora rsrs talvez eu antecipe esse natal... na verdade ele não vai acontecer nessa fic + estou tendo algumas idéias, talvez a revelação chegue antes do que vocês esperam. E o Edward vai conhecer o Garrett.

**Phi Cullen:** Sumidaçaaaaaaaaaaa eu não sei não consegui fazer a Rosálie boazinha, eu não me dou bem com o personagem na saga é isso. Bella é mestiça, filha... então né portas abertas? Ah vcs podem mandar sugestões foi isso que eu quis dizer kkkkkkkkk

**Larissa:** Essa revelação vira em breve só estou esperando a inspiração para escrever rsrsrs Emmett não tem nada a ver com o segredo dela, eu disse isso? Bella é filha de alguém... entaão né Boa Viagem e um Feliz Natal caso vc não tenha voltado! :D

**MTO OBRIGADA! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Feliz Natal!**

**Que o próximo ano venha cheio de paz, amor e saúde para todos nós!**

**

* * *

**

Bella acordou estranha, mal me olhava nos olhos. Mal me deu bom dia, fez tudo automaticamente, tomou banho se vestiu, tomou café, aliás, tentou porque a fome estava longe dela. Mal tinha tocado em seu prato.

- Bella o que está havendo? Você está estranha.

- Medo, nervosismo e se seus pais não gostarem de mim?

- Eles vão te adorar, Esme finalmente terá mais uma filha. – Presumi já que minha mãe era uma mulher doce.

- Eu vou acreditar nisso. Estou pronta quando quiser ir é só me avisar.

- Então vamos, no seu carro eu vim correndo ontem.

- Sim vamos.

Bella pegou sua bolsa e hoje como não tínhamos mais sol acompanhei até o carro de mãos dadas e então finalmente um sorriso.

- Adorei o seu carro. – Disse rindo.

- Eu imagino, conheço bem o seu Volvo C30, na Inglaterra não tínhamos carro. Quer dizer meu tio tinha, mas não me deixava dirigir, ele dizia que eu era uma desastrada e bateria o carro dele. – Ela jogou as chaves e se colocou do lado do passageiro.

- Vai me deixar dirigir? – Perguntei ainda analisando o carro.

- Sim, eu não conheço o caminho para sua casa. E nós dois sabemos que você está louco por isso. – Eu sorri.

- Estou mesmo, e seu tio deve ser um homem muito poderoso para conseguir esse carro. Era uma lista enorme em todas as lojas do país. – Ela sorriu, eu abri a porta do carona para ela, indo rapidamente para o meu lado e seguimos por Forks em alta velocidade.

Minha casa era afastada por motivos óbvios ali não precisamos fingir ser humanos e espero que Bella se sinta bem a ponto de finalmente me revelar o que ela é. Já estávamos perto de casa eu já podia ouvir os pensamentos desagradáveis de Rosálie, fiz uma careta e então não tinha percebido que Bella me olhava.

- Quer que eu os emudeça? – Perguntou colocando a mão em meu rosto.

- Não, quero ter certeza de tudo hoje.

- Então tudo bem!

- Chegamos! – Disse sorrindo.

Desci rapidamente abrindo logo a porta do carro para ela, logo estava de frente para minha casa, esperando por um avanço de Bella apertei sua mão que sorriu.

- É uma casa muito bonita.

- Esme ficara muito feliz ao saber disso, espere até ver por dentro. – Ela sorriu mais ainda e entramos.

Esme estava na sala junto com Carlisle, Alice e Jasper desciam as escadas e Emmett e Rosálie estavam em um sofá perto de Esme. Rosálie com cara de poucos amigos mas isso era normal, uma hora ela ainda iria aceitar Bella.

- Bom essa é minha casa e minha família. – Disse para ela que sorriu.

- Muito prazer Sr e Sra Cullen. – Ela foi até eles, apertou a mão de Carlisle e se dirigiu para apertar a mão de Esme que a surpreendeu com um abraço.

- É uma prazer conhecê-la – Se apressou a dizer. – Sente-se

Bella se acomodou logo engatando uma conversa animada com Alice, Emmett e meus pais. Jasper permanecia calado, mas acompanhava a conversa assentindo levemente de vez em quando. Era claro que todos haviam adorado Bella, até Rosálie em alguns momentos se deixava levar e respondia a conversa não tão animada quanto os outros. Carlisle tinha uma curiosidade e pensava como Bella se parecia com alguém, alguém que ele nunca mencionava o nome, mas acredito que deveria se tratar de seu tio.

- Bella e sua família? – Alice perguntou animadamente já dando um outro rumo a conversa.

- Bem eu só conheço meu tio, vivemos na Inglaterra, eu pelo menos até meses atrás vivia com ele. Foi quando eu decidi que queria viver uma aventura, algo faltava então eu pedi ao meu tio que me deixasse viver sozinha por um tempo e vim para Forks, eu ainda tenho saudades da Inglaterra pretendo até passar natal lá. Estou morrendo de saudades dele. – Isso foi o que bastou para Carlisle saber que ele podia perguntar coisas que o estavam incomodando.

- E seus pais Bella? – Ele perguntou ansioso pela resposta.

- Bem meus pais, eu não conheço meu pai, minha mãe morreu no parto e tio Garrett cuida de mim desde então.

- Garrett? Ele é humano? – Bingo! Carlisle chegou no que queria.

- Não, vampiro. – Ela disse com tanta calma que era impossível negar o quanto ela sabia sobre o nosso mundo.

- Bella, você foi criada por um Vampiro? – Esme estava absolutamente pasma como um humano não tinha medo.

- Eu... – E novamente a duvida, eu gostaria tanto que Bella confiasse em nós. – Eu fui sim, tio Garrett é vegetariano, assim como vocês.

- Nossa Bella isso é o máximo por isso não se aproximou de nós, por medo?

- Quando eu os vi na escola, sabia o que eram, não me aproximei porque meu tio sempre me alertava sobre outros da espécie, então eu ignorava. Sempre fui sozinha e para mim ignorá-los não era difícil. Alias uma tarefa bem fácil, só comecei a me dar conta talvez de algum perigo quando Edward invadiu minha casa.

- Edward o que? – Rosálie estava raivosa, ela sentia inveja de Bella e ao mesmo tempo uma certa desconfiança.

- Ele invadiu minha casa e passava as noites, me olhando. Eu me sentia segura então eu não fiz absolutamente nada. – Enquanto Bella contava Esme me dava bronca pelos pensamentos, agora seria uma boa hora para que Bella os fizesse mudos em minha mente. – Até que uma noite, eu estava na floresta e Edward me seguiu eu entrei em pânico mas quando percebi que era ele eu simplesmente, senti um alivio imediato.

- E o que você estava fazendo na Floresta? – Carlisle desconfiava, mas não tinha certeza sobre Garrett e Bella em sua mente ele já planejava confrontar Garrett sobre ela, sem ao menos saber se era o mesmo vampiro ex-guarda Volturi.

- Eu gosto de andar, fazer trilha. – Ela deu de ombros escondendo a verdade.

- E Edward que historia é essa de invadir a casa dos outros? – Carlisle estava sério eu vi em sua mente. Mas mesmo assim arrancou sorrisos de todos.

- Não brigue com ele, eu também tenho minha parcela de culpa, quando descobri que Edward passava as noites no meu quarto eu mesmo deixava a janela aberta. – Ela corou com a revelação e enquanto Emmett explodia rindo.

- Bellinha, quer dizer que você descobriu Edward no seu quarto e não só facilitou para o perigo, como também gostou, gosta de viver perigosamente Bella? - Bella ficou extremamente vermelha, e eu taquei uma almofada em Emmett.

- Edward porque não vai mostrar a casa a Bella. – Esme sugeriu enquanto percebia o desconforto de Bella com a piadinha de Emmett.

- Vamos? – Ela assentiu se despedindo de todos.

- Eu já sei qual será a primeira parte que ele vai te mostrar Bella, cuidado ao entrar na torre do vampiro.

- Emmett cale a boca.

- Bells ele é grosso com você assim também?

- Ai, ele que não se atreva Emmett. – Emmett gargalhou.

- Já gosto de você Bella. – Ela acenou para ele sorrindo enquanto eu a guiava para as escadas.

Passamos por todos os cômodos, só não mostrei o escritório de Carlisle e os quartos apenas os indicava, mostrei o jardim de Esme o qual ela ficou encantada com todas as rosas e de todas as cores em Forks, era realmente impressionante uma cidade gelada, não era normal cultivar rosas.

O ultimo cômodo da casa era meu quarto, subimos as escadas e eu abri a porta para ela deixando que ela entrasse primeiro.

- Este é meu quarto. – Disse, apreensivo.

- Legal, - Ela murmurou – é bem você. – Ela se virou e sorriu indo em direção ao sofá. – Você não tem cama? – Ela se sentou.

- Não, eu não durmo esqueceu. Sou um vampiro. – Sorri.

- Nossa, mesmo assim e o conforto? Esse sofá é duro...

- Desculpe madame, providenciarei uma cama assim que possível. – Sorri e me sentei ao seu lado, pegando sua mão e levando aos meus lábios.

- É bom mesmo, onde eu irei dormir quando eu quiser passar a noite com você em sua casa? – De longe ouvimos Emmett.

_Boa Bella é isso aí menina, direta! Edward você arranjou a mulher certa irmãozão! _

- Cala a boca Emmett! – Disse mal humorado.

- Eu adoro ele. – Bella ainda dava trela.

- Eu também te adoro – Emmett gritou em resposta.

- Dá para os dois pararem? – Bella arregalou os olhos com a minha reação. E depois riu

Deitei no sofá puxando para mim ficamos deitados por um tempo, Bella em meu peito brincava com meus cabelos e sorria com o queixo apoiado em meu peito. Todos haviam saído de casa para nos dar privacidade. Eu brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo, era incrível como em certos momentos não precisamos falar nada bastava um olhar e tudo era descrito nele.

- E então, me fala mais da sua vida. – Pedi. – Como era em Londres?

- Bem éramos só eu e meu tio, ele me educou em casa, eu nunca fiquei tão perto de outras pessoas, eu nunca nem ao menos tinha visto outro vampiro além dele, e então quando vim para Forks eu vi vocês.

- Você ficou assustada?

- No começo sim, mas eu relaxei quando vi os olhos dourados. Meu tio tem os mesmos olhos, quando não esta com raiva. então eu pensei que vocês não eram tão ruins como ele havia me explicado.

- Nem todos os vampiros são bonzinhos Bella.

- Eu sei, mas não pretendo cruzar com mais nenhum, meu tio morreria se algo me acontecesse. – Ela começou a rir. – Pode imaginar ele morrendo, um vampiro imortal?

- Ele pode até não morrer, mas que acabara com quem tenha feito algo a você isso eu não posso deixar de pensar. Você fala dele com tanto carinho.

- Ele é a única coisa que eu tenho Edward, depois da morte da minha mãe, ele foi tudo em minha vida. Cuidou de mim me criou mesmo sabendo que não era obrigação dele. Já que ele não é meu tio de verdade.

- Isso não é verdade, agora você tem a mim. E os seus planos?

- Bem eu preciso ligar para ele, e saber quando ele quer que eu vá quando eu voltar traga-o para te apresentar. Eu ainda não sei se ele vai querer vir para Forks ou irei para lá, caso ele decida hoje mesmo arrumo minhas coisas, estamos apenas a uma semana do natal. Para mim tanto faz apesar de querer ficar aqui com você. – Sorri.

- Eu também quero ficar com você, mas caso você tenha que ir eu vou entender.

Ficamos novamente calados. Bella se remexia em meu peito, como se quisesse saber alguma coisa, ela sempre abria a boca e no final não falava nada, essa falta de confiança dela estava me matando.

- Porque escolheu Forks?

- Eu não escolhi, como posso dizer, eu olhei em um mapa e apontei o dedo e então eu vim para cá. Meu tio aprovou minha "escolha" era como se eu realmente tivesse que vir para cá, destino.

- Era o destino nos unindo. Bella eu quero te fazer uma pergunta, você não precisa responder é somente curiosidade. – Ela assentiu – O que você estava fazendo naquela noite na floresta?

- Eu estava... – Alice interrompeu nossa conversa entrando no quarto como um furacão.

- Edward teremos visitas! – ela escondia em sua mente.

- Quem? – Eu tinha medo por Bella.

- Os Denalli.

- Quem são? – Bella perguntou. – Vampiros? – Bella ficou rígida em meus braços. E rapidamente se levantou.

- Calma Bella, são amigos nossos e são vegetarianos.

- Quando elas chegam? – A palavra "elas" chamou a atenção de Bella.

- Elas? – Perguntou.

- É Denallis são irmãs Tanya, Kate e Irina, conhecem Carlisle há anos são amigas dele.

- Ah ... – Alice logo viu sua chance e se pôs a conversar com Bella.

Logo notei o desconforto dela ao saber que seriam vampiras que estavam a caminho, Bella ignorava qualquer carinho que eu fizesse, sentada ao meu lado prestando atenção em cada asneira que Alice dizia, eu tentava acompanhar, mas nada daquele assunto me interessava. Quando Alice disse que ia preparar o quarto para os visitantes Bella finalmente falou.

- Edward. – Chamou e me olhou nos olhos. – Quantas namoradas você já teve? – Como?

- Desculpe, não entendi.

- Edward, posso ter sete anos, mas até o tio Garrett teve suas aventuras amorosas e você tem 100 anos. Óbvio que já teve as suas.

- Para começo de conversa vamos atualizar as datas, eu tenho 109 anos.

- Nossa cada dia que passa você fica mais velho. – Zombou, sua atitude era estranha.

- Segundo, eu não tive namoradas. Enquanto humano eu pensava na guerra e quando fui transformado eu sempre soube que algo faltava e esse algo era você. - Ela bufou e saiu de perto de mim indo para janela. Uma chuva fina caia sobre Forks. – Por que está brava?

- Não é nada, é que, eu não sei surgiu essa dúvida.

- Está assim por causa das Denalis?

- Não estou não!

- Ah não, então porque está tão na defensiva? Bella, você é absurda.

Ela marchou até a porta esquecendo a bolsa, parecia uma criancinha mimada. Voltou marchando e pegou a bolsa quando dentro dela seu celular começou a vibrar.

- Não vai atender? – Perguntei me divertindo com seu ciúmes.

- Vou. – Retirou o aparelho e atendeu, prestei o máximo de atenção naquela conversa.

- Alô? Oi tio! Tudo bem? - Do outro lado da linha eu podia ouvir a voz do famoso tio da Bella.

- _Olá meu amor, eu estou bem e você? Estou a horas tentando ligar para você onde você está? Na floresta?_

- Não tio, estou na casa do Edward.

- Edward, Edward, sempre ele não é?

- É tio, mas essa semana ele estará ocupado. Amigos dele vão vir visitá-lo. – Ela olhou sugestivamente para mim, enquanto eu tinha a certeza que estava com uma expressão de choque.

- _Vampiros Isabella? Quero você bem longe desse vampiro, agora!_ – Ele se alterou consideravelmente, Bella olhou para mim com uma expressão de pânico em seu rosto.

- Tio? – Ele a interrompeu.

- _Bella, estou indo para Forks ainda essa semana. Preciso conversar seriamente com você Isabella, é importante_. – Bella ficou calada.

- Está bem tio, vai passar o natal comigo?

- _Sim. Até logo pequena. _

- Até.

- Acho melhor eu ir, afinal você tem suas convidadas. – Disse acidamente.

- Eu vou junto. – Me ofereci, eu não me importava. – Não são minhas convidadas, são amigas de Carlisle.

- Não precisa Edward, - Suspirou. – Eu sei voltar, estou cansada vou dormir cedo. Nos vemos amanhã. – Sua mão já estava na maçaneta, quando a puxei.

- Não fique com ciúmes meu amor, eu só quero você. Sabe disso, a maior prova está em meu peito. – segurei sua nuca trazendo seu rosto perto do meu, sua respiração quente batendo em meu rosto. – Eu te amo Bella. – Beijei seus lábios, quando percebi já estávamos nos agarrando em pé encostados na porta.

- Uh é melhor eu ir agora.

Acompanhei até a porta escutando cada pensamento de minha família que já voltara para casa, os pensamentos de Rosálie eram divertidos com a situação.

_Tanya irá mostrar o seu devido lugar para essa humana! _

Rosnei para Rosálie, Bella estava tão presa em seus pensamentos que não notou, se despediu de minha família.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá hoje?

- Tenho. – Ela estava já com a chave na ignição pronta para dar partida. – Nos vemos amanhã. – Deu partida e se foi.

- Alice!- Gritei.

- Sim, Edward.

- Quando elas chegam? – Eu estava com raiva mal tinham chegado e já estavam me causando problemas.

- Amanhã pela manhã.

- Alice você vê alguma coisa?

- Sabe que não posso ver seu futuro com ela Edward, tudo se nubla, não vejo nada.

- Espero que elas não me causem mais problemas do que estão causando.

- Eu não sei porque tanto alarde, não será a primeira vez que as Denalis nos visitam. – Rosálie estava lixando as unhas no sofá despreocupadamente.

- Porque eu acho que você tem algo a ver com isso?

- Eu? – Rosálie se fazia de sonsa

- É você, você as convidou Rosálie?

- Rosálie, isso é verdade?

- Não Carlisle, Edward está assim por conta da humaninha.

- Rosálie se eu descobrir que é você que esta por trás dessa visita repentina delas, eu não respondo por mim! – Subi para o meu quarto batendo a porta com força. Se Bella me queria longe hoje, eu ficaria. Amanhã ela estaria mais calma.

* * *

_**Muito obrigada por esse ano, todas que comentaram os que não comentaram também, mas estão por aí lendo.**_

_**Tenham todas um ótimo 2011**_

_**E nos vemos lá!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Feliz 2011!

Muita paz, muita saúde, muita alegria, muito sucesso e tudo de bom que o universo conspira para todos nós!

... e para começar o ano bem. Como hoje é meu aniversário, quem ganha presente são vocês, leitoras fiéis e que sempre estão aqui.

_**UM LEMON E AQUILO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ESPERANDO... **_

_**

* * *

**_

Amanheceu com uma tempestade daquelas em Forks aviso claro que algo de ruim aconteceria, talvez eu estivesse apenas supersticioso como humanos, afinal eu passava muito mais tempo com uma agora. Minha humana que não era tão humana assim, ontem se não fosse pela interrupção de Alice ela me contaria o que estava fazendo na floresta, a pergunta de seu tio me intrigava ainda mais, quando os segredos entre nós acabariam. Sempre um obstáculo aparecia hoje seria Tanya amanhã o que viria.

Sai de casa assim que a tempestade se abrandou sobre Forks, com certeza o sinal que meu final de semana seria mais que "animado" no carro eu pensava em mil maneiras de acabar com todos os segredos entre eu e Bella hoje, antes que as Denalli chegassem. Alice havia me dito que mudaram de idéia e chegariam a tarde. Estacionei sentido que a chuva iria voltar com toda a força a qualquer momento, dei a volta na casa encontrando o carro de Bella na garagem e sua janela fechada.

Ela realmente estava brava comigo e eu não tinha culpa, mesmo assim resolvi fazer o que eu fiz da primeira vez, invadi. Escutei o barulho do chuveiro, andei lentamente até o banheiro, entrei e me despi entrando no Box, senti a água quente em contato com a minha pele com Bella logo se aconchegando em meu peito.

- Bom dia. – Suspirei em seu ouvido. – Ainda está com raiva, minha ciumenta? – Perguntei com um leve tom de diversão.

- Bom dia. – Suas mãos subiram até meu pescoço e agarram meus cabelos em minha nuca. O cheiro do seu shampoo chegando até meu nariz. Ela se virou e me abraçou. – O que faz aqui tão cedo, pensei que estivesse com suas amigas.

- Elas só chegam a tarde, Bella não precisa agir assim elas não importam.

- Eu só... eu só estou sendo uma boba. Me desculpe. – Ela suspirou.

- Eu entendo meu amor, a simples imagem de outro homem te tocando me deixa completamente maluco. Eu te amo tanto. – Disse apertando-a ainda mais em meus braços, suas mãos subiam em minha pele arranhando com força era estranho sentir seu coração bater como de um humano e sua força ao mesmo tempo. Senti um sorriso em seus lábios e então ela pulou no meu colo entrelaçando suas pernas em minha cintura. Atacando meus lábios logo depois a encostei na parede, deslizando meu membro dentro dela. Ela suspirou e depois soltou um gemido.

Forçava suas costas contra a parede enquanto investia contra sue corpo.

- Mais forte. – Ela pedia entre os gemidos.

- Você quer mais forte? Pede mais.

- Mais, mais Edward.

- Mais alto. – Minhas mãos soltaram sua cintura. Eu brincava com seu seio direito enquanto minha boca mordia o esquerdo.

- Edward, Edward. – seus gemidos ecoavam pelas paredes do banheiro.

- Mais alto! – Rugi em resposta, olhei em seus olhos quando ela atacou meu pescoço, mordendo, sugando. Era uma sorte ser um vampiro.

Desci suas pernas de minha cintura saindo dela, com um gemido frustrado,a girei colando agora seu peito contra a parede de vidro do Box rocei meu membro em sua bunda.

- Edward? – Sua voz soou incerta com medo e excitação.

- Você quer isso? – Rocei novamente em sua bunda fazendo pressão sobre ela.

- Quero! – Sua voz saia com uma gemido.

- Peça. – Abri suas pernas e rocei meu membro em seu clitóris. Ela gemeu novamente

- Edward, eu quero você dentro de mim. Agora! – sem esperar mais deslizei dentro dela, Bella empinava a bunda para mim enquanto eu investia contra seu corpo.

Agora com a os movimentos mais livres eu podia brincar com seus seios. Apertava com as minhas mãos sugando sua pele exposta do pescoço. O movimento de vai e vem cada vez mais rápido.

Bella rebolou uma vez contra mim, me fazendo delirar com aquilo.

- Bella, de novo. – Rosnei em seu ouvido. – Faça de novo!

- Isso. – Ela empinava e rebolava contra meu corpo.

Agarrei seu quadril a guiando contra meu corpo, forçando a rebolar contra meu membro. Senti os espasmos surgindo pelo seu corpo e forçava a mais e mais, sentindo o meu próprio prazer se libertar em meu corpo. Segurei seus cabelos enrolando em minha mão fazendo-a se curvar.

Com gemidos altos eu a prensei novamente contra o vidro, mordendo seu ombro de leve.

- Ed.. ward – Sua voz saia cortada, ofegante.

- Isso foi incrível.

- Foi mesmo. – Concordou, sorrindo de leve.

Terminamos o banho e ficamos conversando, Bella vestiu seu pijama enquanto eu estava deitado em sua cama Bella se sentou perto de mim em posição de Buda, e sorriu.

- O que faremos hoje? Eu não quero só ficar aqui, podemos ir ao cinema, jantar. O que acha?

- Por mim tudo bem. – Havia uma certa tristeza em seu tom.

- Bella? O que foi? Ainda pensando nas Denalli?

- Não, não é isso. Edward, aconteça o que acontecer eu sou sua nunca se esqueça disso. Eu sou sua desde o primeiro momento. Nunca esqueça que eu te amo muito.

- Bella, porque está dizendo isso? – Sentei na cama ao seu lado puxando para meu peito.

- Não sei, eu somente senti necessidade de dizer que eu te amo, de um jeito diferente talvez. – Sorri.

- Você não precisa dizer isso, eu sei, e eu te amo muito mais, não preciso de demonstrações diferentes.

- E então o que faremos primeiro? Cinema, jantar. Sabe que ultimamente não temos mais a vida como era antes. Eu não sei você, mas eu costumava explorar Forks.

- É, eu lembro que em algumas das vezes que a seguia você fazia alguns desses programas humanos, se você quiser podemos fazer isso, eu realmente não me importo. – Mas eu lembrei da clareira onde nos "conhecemos" e lá era um lugar onde eu realmente gostava de ficar. Ficar com Bella era bom era silencioso, mas lá também era somente eu e meus pensamentos. - Você se lembra do lugar onde ficamos? - Perguntei.

- Sim, jamais vou me esquecer.

- Você já o viu na luz do dia? Podemos ir até lá.

- Então vamos, é uma pena que o sol em Forks já fora.

- Quando houver sol novamente te levarei até lá. – quando ela estava pronta eu a coloquei em minhas costas.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ela ria, se divertindo.

- Estou te carregando oras. – Mudei de posição colocando de ponta cabeça, sua risada era alta ecoava pela casa.

- Edward meu homem das cavernas! – Dessa vez eu ri junto com ela.

- Certo. – A virei e a coloquei em minhas costas do jeito certo e corri em direção a floresta, rapidamente já estávamos na clareira a desci ficando de frente para ela e sorri. – Essa é a nossa clareira, a luz do dia.

A puxei até o centro e me sentei, queria conversa com Bella, precisava de respostas eu não agüentava mais todo esse silencio, esse mistério.

- Bella, eu disse a você que iria esperar mas eu não agüento, eu preciso saber. Eu não quero mais nada interferindo entre nós.

- Te incomoda tanto não saber o que eu sou ou deixo de ser?

- Não me incomoda, eu, apenas estou curioso e não quero segredos. – Ela se levantou e suspirou olhando para cima, voltando a me olhar logo depois.

- Edward eu vou te contar tudo... mas não agora. Meu tio está vindo quero conversar com ele e ele tem informações muito maiores que as minhas. Eu sei o que eu sou mas uma parte de mim está escondida em algum lugar, e essa resposta somente quem tem é ele.

- Uma parte de você? – Fiquei confuso. – Seu passado?

- Meu pai e alguns outros riscos do seu mundo e o meu.

- Eu não entendo.

- Edward lembra quando eu te disse que eu posso ser a pessoa errada, o que fizemos pode ter sido errado?

- Lembro, mas não é errado Bella. Nos amamos e isso não vai afetar em nada o meu amor por você se esse é seu medo. Seja lá o que você for eu vou continuar te amando. – Ela fez uma careta e logo depois se sentou ao meu lado. Colocou os cabelos para o lado e deitou sua cabeça em meu colo.

- Vamos esperar meu tio e então tomaremos nossa decisão.

- Você não conheceu seu pai?

- Não, eu tenho 7 anos eu evolui rápido. A gravidez da minha mãe foi diferente de tudo que você já viu, ela durou 6 meses e ela não agüentou. Segundo tio Garrett ela deu a vida por mim. Edward ele me esconde coisas, ele me treinou, me educou mas eu sei que tem algo mais.

- Bella. – Nesse momento ela soluçava, eu não sabia o que fazer eu me sentia desarmado.

- Isso está acabando comigo, eu não posso ter segredos com você. Você nunca mentiu pra mim e eu sei que você quer saber e que te machuca não saber. Eu disse que ia esperar meu tio, mas sou impulsiva. – Ela se levantou do meu colo ficando de pé, e eu a acompanhei. – Edward, eu sou uma mestiça. – fiquei segundos processando a informação para um vampiro, eu nesse momento estava considerando meu lado humano e lento. – Edward?

- Desculpe, mas, como assim mestiça?

- Meia-vampira, meio - humana. – Eu arregalei os olhos e ela deu um passo para trás.

- Meia-vampira, meio-humana. – Repeti ainda surpreso. – Como?

- Até onde eu sei meu pai é um vampiro, minha mãe era humana, uma noite de aventura e o resultado. – Ela apontou para si mesma.

- Bella, vampiros não tem filhos! – Afirmei.

- Está achando que estou mentindo?

- Não mas, é difícil acreditar, como é possível isso?

- Nada é impossível nesse mundo sabe disso. Meu pai fez o que fez com a minha mãe e... você sabe não é? Uma humana pode muito bem reproduzir, ela tem seu corpo em desenvolvimento, ela está vivendo e não parada no tempo. Congelada. Seis meses depois eu nasci.

- Mas se seu pai é um vampiro, onde ele está Bella. Isso é um absurdo. – Eu ainda custava a acreditar, mas como Bella não mentiria.

- Tio Garrett evita falar dele, diz que ele sabe de mim e que por um grande perigo, nós não podemos ficar juntos. Durante muito tempo eu não sentia falta dele, meu tio substituiu a altura como se fosse mesmo meu pai. Porem ao ver a sua família eu senti um ciúmes, inveja vocês tem aquilo que eu nunca tive, um pai uma mãe. É um sentimento péssimo é horrível eu sei, mas eu não pude evitar. – eu a abracei.

- Tudo bem, Bella é natural que se sinta assim. Você não o conheceu, não sabe nada dele. – Ela se soltou dos meus braços e me encarou.

- Edward, ninguém pode saber disso, será um segredo nosso. Você o guardará?

- Por que? – As palavras saiam de minha boca rapidamente.

- Eu quero te proteger Edward, meu tio me disse que ninguém poderia saber e muito menos os Volturis, ele disse que esses não deveriam saber nunca. Até me mostrou uma foto de dois deles, para ter certeza que assim que os visse fugisse. Que eu não poderia contar a nenhum vampiro o que sou, ele me fez prometer e hoje eu quebrei essa promessa contando a você. A única coisa que eu te peço é que nunca conte a ninguém.

- Mas Bella a minha família terá que saber ao menos algum dia. Você é parte dela.

- Eu sei Edward, mas eu não posso por todos em risco.

- Nada de mal irá acontecer meu amor, eu te prometo que eu não vou deixar nada nos separar. Eu te amo. – A abracei e continuamos a nos beijar até que já estávamos deitados no meio da clareira.

- É sempre assim? Será assim pra sempre? – Perguntou ofegante ao meu lado.

- Acho que não, é que somos novos nisso e, bem eu não sei, mas acredito que um dia diminua.

- Diminuir, diz isso com tanta convicção Edward Cullen! – Ralhou.

- Convivi com 6 vampiros acasalados algo eu teria que notar não é mesmo. – Ela soltou uma gargalhada interrompida pelo meu celular. Verifiquei no visor e era Alice.

- Olá Alice.

- _Edward, elas já chegaram e perguntam sobre você._ – Fiz uma careta hoje ainda mais pela revelação de Bella sei que elas podem nos causar problemas. - _Sei que está com a Bella, se quiser pode trazê-la aparentemente Rosálie deu com a língua nos dentes._

- Tudo bem Alice, vou ver o que posso fazer e vou até aí. – Desliguei o telefone.

- Você não precisa ficar grudado a mim o tempo todo, pode ir ver suas amigas.

- Quer conhecê-las ?

- Não íamos jantar? – Jantar...

- Bella se você é meia-vampira... – Ela não me deixou terminar.

- Estou surpresa que demorou tanto tempo para fazer a pergunta. – Sorriu – Posso me alimentar de sangue e comida para humanos.

- Eca!

- Para qual dos dois? – Já estávamos caminhando pela trilha até que ela subiu em minhas costas.

- Comida humana, é repugnante.

- Para você sim, para mim nem tanto, claro que quando descobri o sangue eu passei a preferir ele. – Ela continuava em minhas costas enquanto eu andava pela floresta. Varias perguntas, entre elas o quão forte Bella era, foi ela que me atacou naquela primeira noite.

- Bella o quão forte você é?

- Meu tio me fez pequenos testes, não sou tão forte como você, mas posso seu suficientemente forte para evitar ataques entre outras coisas. Por exemplo quando você estava atrás de mim naquela noite eu te joguei longe não foi, alias eu não percebi nenhuma ação sua para me atacar. Você praticamente foi um boneco de pano. – Ela riu. – Tio Garrett costumava fazer isso também ao me ensinar eu o lançava, batia nele mas ele sempre teve medo de revidar a altura. Até que um dia eu realmente o irritei, Edward ele ficou tão bravo que me jogou longe. – rindo com a lembrança ela se soltou, descendo do meu colo. – Vou te dar uma chance Edward de descobrir o quanto eu sou forte. Preparado?

- Você, o que você pretende? – Estava confuso e ao mesmo tempo o sorriso e a descontração dela me faziam me sentir feliz. Não existia mais o peso entre nosso relacionamento somente um grande perigo, que só seu tio poderia explicar.

- Está com medo? Edward Cullen medroso. – Ela me lembrava Emmett provocando, atiçando até obter o que queria.

- Ok, o que você quer fazer lutar comigo?

- Correr. – Ela disse arrebitando o nariz. – Você sabe correr não é Edward? – Ela provocava.

- É claro que sei. – Entrei em sua brincadeira. – Eu sou o melhor e mais rápido em minha família.

- Nossa, estou impressionada. Então vamos... – Ela disse e se posicionou para correr, eu daria a ela uma vantagem ainda meio humana, deveria ser lenta. Me lembrava pelo seu rastro fresco naquela noite como se tivesse acabado de passar por ali. – Já! – Em um movimento rápido Bella colocou as mãos em meu peito me empurrando para longe, realmente me mostrando o quanto pode ser forte.

- Trapaceira! – Rugi e corri atrás dela que ria sem parar, ela estava bem rápida, infelizmente eu era mais rápido, a passei chegando na porta dos fundos de sua casa primeiro.

- Trapaceiro. – Ela repetiu o que eu disse antes, veio andando com um beicinho.

- Sim sou um enorme trapaceiro. Até que para um meio humano você corre bem rápido.

- Diz isso como se tivesse conhecido outros, até onde eu saiba só existe eu. Pelo menos assim eu acho.

- Não nunca conheci ninguém além de você, você é a minha mestiça, minha humana. Minha vampira. – Ela enroscou suas pernas em minha cintura subindo em meu colo, beijando meu rosto. – Aquilo estava muito bom, infelizmente tinha que ir em casa, aparecer ao menos uma vez. – Isso está bom, mas eu tenho que ir.

- Ok, - Ela continuava com os beijos, deslizando o corpo contra o meu. – Até mais tarde amor.

- Até - Fui a seguindo com os olhos.

- Perdeu alguma coisa Edward. – Ela estava encostada na porta pronta pra fecha - lá.

- Bem se perdi, estou louco para achar.

- Bem, mais tarde você achará.

- Te pego ás 7 - Ela jogou um beijo no ar e fechou a porta.

Corri rápido o mais rápido que pude para casa, feliz com os acontecimentos do dia. Mas algo me dizia que ainda tinha muito por vir, defenderia Bella se isso custasse minha vida.

Ao chegar em casa, não encontrei minha família, e ao subir as escadas senti o cheiro. Apenas pensei que fosse um rastro mas ao abrir a porta do meu quarto me deparei com quem não deveria e não tinha sido convidada para estar ali.

- Como vai Tanya?

* * *

_**Vadia!**_

_**Meninas vou responder as reviews do capitulo 05 e 06 aqui... Me desculpem por não ter respondido antes, sabe como é festa. Hahahaha! **_

**Phi Cullen:** Coloquei a Tanya satisfeita? Mas ela não vai durar mto não, odeio ela tanto quanto Jacó, pimenta da brava! Feliz Ano Novo!

**Larissa:** Vc está toda confusa rsrsrs gosta tanto do Emmett assim? Eeita até tu está fazendo niver hoje? Eeee \0/ Festa pra gente... A Bella não irá perder o Edward, vai rolar uma confusão muito grande hehehe Feliz Aniversário, e um feliz ano novo!

**MrSouzaCullen:** Eu odeio a Rosálie, ta não é para tanto eu não a odeio. Mas, eu sempre fui pé atrás com ela então eu vou deixar ela se dar mal por aqui um pouquinho, ou pelo menos dar um sustinho. Você agora trabalha como Mãe Dinah? Tudo bem foi previsível, mas quando li a Review até me assustei e tentei mudar algo já que o capitulo já estava praticamente escrito. Feliz Ano Novo!

**Tati:** Bella é afilhada do Garrett, ela é filha de um outro vampiro, mas acho que já expliquei isso. Eu acho, enfim ele não fez nada de mal. Meu amado, saiba que você não é primeira a me zuar por isso cara adoro o Carlisle kkkkkkkkkkk claro que amo mais o Edward muito muito muito mais! Odiou a idéia da Rosálie? Pois eu também, vou dar um susto nela, Garrett está protegendo a Bella afinal ela é hibrida e um segredo no mundo dos vampiros, talvez até a única de sua espécie. Feliz Ano Novo!

**Lara Cullen:** Rosálie é amarga, chata ela não consegue ser feliz, não consegue absorver o ambiente aff. Bella tem seus receios, suas inseguranças como qualquer mulher ELA AINDA É MEIO HUMANA. Feliz Ano Novo!

**Nami:** A ação vira depois, no primeiro momento teria todo uma ação mas eu desisti. Feliz Ano Novo!

* * *

**FELIZ ANO NOVO! :D **

**Reviews!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_Podem ficar tranqüilas, que essa vaca vai embora já já! _

_

* * *

_

- Eu vou muito bem Edward.

- Tanya, me desculpe, mas o que você está fazendo em meu quarto? Sabe que eu não gosto que ninguém entre sem ser convidado.

- Ah sim, a não ser esse ser do cheiro horroroso que senti quando cheguei. Estava em todo local Edward! – Ela se referia ao cheiro da Bella, serio?

- Tanya, por favor, se retire, quero ficar sozinho. – Ela saiu do quarto deixando o rastro de seu cheiro. Tanya tinha uma obsessão por mim, ela me queria como mais uma de suas conquistas e quanto menos eu dava a ela chances mais ela me queria. Sua mente gritava que ela me queria. Era asqueroso, sabia que humanos eram assim.

Hoje em dia ninguém é de ninguém não existe respeito, mas eu vim de outra época e é nela que eu acredito, em minha época cortejávamos não paquerávamos descaradamente com palavras vulgares, não era vulgar.

Mulheres não se jogavam nos braços de qualquer homem como Tanya o faz, elas se respeitavam e se davam valor. Fico feliz que demorei 100 anos, mas finalmente encontrei o amor. Jamais recorreria a Tanya ou qualquer mulher que fosse.

Fui me arrumar para o meu jantar com Bella eu tinha milhões de coisas para perguntar, descobrir algo sobre Bella era o meu passatempo preferido, apesar de toda minha moral em relação a Tanya sei que com Bella as coisas foram apressadas mas ela é o amor da minha vida.

Me arrumei no automático não querendo ver Tanya nem pintada de ouro, sabia que ela me causaria problemas com Bella presente, escutei os pensamentos de todos e decidir fugir pela janela, mas Alice me impediu.

_Se fugir pela janela Edward Anthony Masen Cullen você será um vampiro morto. Sei o que Tanya fez também não aprovo, mas Irina e Kate não têm culpa desça já e as cumprimente. _

Às vezes querer matar sua irmã é tão certo, quanto querer matar um animal para sobreviver.

Terminei de me arrumar e desci estavam todos sentados na sala, Emmett e Jasper em pé e Carlisle ao lado de Irina. Eu por muito pouco não rosnei com os pensamentos da própria, Irina pensava o quanto Esme não era boa o bastante para Carlisle, mas mudou seus pensamentos assim que me viu.

- Boa noite. – Disse educadamente a fim de evitar os surtos de Alice.

- Como vai Edward? – Irina perguntou

- Muito bem, obrigada.

- E então Edward, Rosálie disse que você anda se envolvendo com humanos. – Kate comentou, trazendo a atenção de Tanya.

- Humanos? Aquele cheiro em seu quarto, era um ...

- Humano, minha namorada algum problema, Tanya? – Tudo tem um limite e os pensamentos de Tanya me faziam chegar ao meu.

- Nenhum. – Ela murmurou e seus pensamentos, suas fantasias agora haviam sumido.

- Não é perigoso Edward? – Kate era a mais amena das irmãs, preocupada com o segredo e uma possível visita dos Voturis.

-De forma alguma, Kate.

- Carlisle? – Ela se virou para obter uma resposta mais convincente do que a minha, uma verdadeira opinião de quem viveu com o perigo.

- Edward tem razão existem muito mais coisas em Bella, do que podemos imaginar. – Rosálie bufou. – E, além disso, Bella foi criada por um dos nossos, conhece as regras melhor do que nós e mantêm o segredo guardado com ela. – Carlisle falava com admiração sobre o assunto, previa que ao descobri o que Bella fosse gostaria de examiná-la, testa - lá.

- Criada por um vampiro, um humano, deve ser uma coisa impressionante. – Irina se jogava em cima do Carlisle, se mostrava interessada nos assuntos. Esme estava com tanta raiva, nunca havia visto ela dessa maneira, por varias vezes ela se viu arrancando a cabeça das Denallis incluindo Tanya. Se minha mãe quiser fazer isso o meu apoio ela tem.

Por mais que convivêssemos com humanos nem sempre pegamos os gestos e gostos humanos as Denalli pegaram o estilo de vida de alguns seres humanos, elas adquiriram dos humanos a safadeza por assim dizer. Conquistando cada humano que fosse possível, elas se tornaram devoradoras de homens, literalmente.

- Bem se me dão licença eu tenho um compromisso. – Me levantei e ia em direção mas Tanya se levantou também vindo me acompanhar, se esfregando.

- Vai aonde?

- Vou levar minha namorada para jantar. Com licença. – Retirei a mão dela do meu ombro e sai em disparada para o carro.

- Droga! – O cheiro de Tanya estava por toda parte da minha roupa. Liguei o carro e sai em direção a casa dela. Bella já estava na porta eu ouvia seu coração o som alto e ritmado que me encantava. Quando ela abriu a porta rapidamente suas narinas se inflaram e ela arrebitou o nariz.

- Oi – Esperei sua reação para saber o quanto ela estaria brava.

- Oi, vamos logo, estou faminta! - Sim ela estava brava, passou voando por mim após trancar a porta e entrou no carro eu ao menos tive chance de me portar como um cavalheiro, me sentei rapidamente ao seu lado conduzindo o carro. Em um determinado momento arrisquei pegando sua mão enquanto dirigia, ela finalmente sorriu.

- Você está cheirando a vadia Edward. – Arregalei os olhos.

- Bella!

- Vai me recriminar? - Bastou um olhar para que eu ficasse quieto.

- Não, não vamos estragar essa noite. Por favor. – Pedi

- Não, não vamos, mas que você... – Ela não chegou a terminar porque eu havia acabado de estacionar o carro em frente ao restaurante. – Ela desça vez não conseguiu descer antes e então eu abri a porta do carro, oferecendo minha mão a ela. Ela sorriu e segurou, entramos no restaurante atraindo a atenção da atendente.

- Uma mesa para duas pessoas, por favor, a mais discreta possível. – Disse.

- Sim senhor. – A atendente nos levou aos fundos do restaurante em uma mesa bastante afastada de humanos. – Logo virão atende-los. – Obvio que ela também não deixaria de pensar sobre mim, em minha beleza. Humanos! Mas esse não era o problema maior, Mike Newton era o garçom e ele estava vindo para nossa mesa.

- Boa noite, sou Mike Newton e vou atende-los está noite. – Só então ele percebeu que éramos nós. – Bella! – Não gostei do tom entusiasmado dele.

- Boa noite Mike, como vai?

- Muito bem, já estão prontos para pedir.

- Sim! Eu quero Fettuccine e para beber uma coca.

- Sim, senhorita. – Ela deu a ele um sorriso. – E para você? – Eu queria rir de seu tom comigo, e ainda mais de seus pensamentos nada amigáveis ao meu respeito.

- Nada para mim. – Disse seco e ele se foi.

- Sabe, porque todo esse sorriso para ele?

- Edward, ele estuda comigo não posso simplesmente tratá-lo mal ele nunca fez nada comigo.

- Se você soubesse o que ele pensa, talvez não dissesse isso.

Ficamos em uma conversa agradável eu olhando enquanto Bella comia, era repugnante o cheiro, a textura. Meu lado humano já havia apagado as lembranças do gosto de comida humana, mesmo tendo que comer as vezes para não atrair a atenção. Sempre era um sacrifício muito maior para retira-la de nosso corpo. A levei para casa ficando com ela durante a noite toda, na manhã seguinte o dia amanheceu nebuloso. Fui para casa com a promessa que fiz a mim mesmo que me manteria longe das Denallis.

- Edward, vai cair uma tempestade em Forks vamos jogar? Todos vão, traga a Bella. – Emmett estava animado se arrumando para a partida.

- Há que horas?

- As duas da tarde.

- Tudo bem eu irei falar com ela. – Acida e cruel Rosálie apareceu no alto da escada.

- Ah Edward, você não comparece mais com sua família, largue um pouco dela. Se ela não quiser ir ao jogo, será muito mais divertido com gente da sua espécie.

- Rosálie, você é tão cheia de inveja da Bella, sua beleza, sua vida. Uma vez em sua vida já parou para pensar que não tem como voltar atrás. Me deixe em paz o destino quis que voce se tornasse o que é agora. Não seja amarga aceite.

- Edward! – Minha mãe, Kate e Irina apareceram chocados com o que eu disse.

- Essa humana está te mudando Edward, te manipulando. – Atrás de Rosálie surgiu Tanya.

- Não fale do que você não sabe. – Disse entre os dentes, eu não iria permitir que o veneno se instalasse por culpa de Rosálie que já deveria ter parado de implicar.

- Rosálie! Quero conversar com você, no meu escritório. – Carlisle a chamou e ela desceu passando por mim, olhando-me com ódio.

Tentei me desligar de tudo, todos os pensamentos contra o meu relacionamento com Bella, era estranhamente humano. Éramos quase Romeu e Julieta, diferente de Romeu se algo acontecesse a ela eu jamais poderia ir atrás e acompanhar na morte. Mais humano ainda era três vampiras se metendo na vida dos outros. Não que minha família não fizesse isso eles me apoiavam para fazer o que eu quisesse apesar da relutância ou melhor implicância de Rosalie e a desconfiança de Jasper com Bella, as Denallis conseguiam ser pior que qualquer humano que adorasse uma fofoca.

Mesmo tentando me desligar eu peguei alguns pensamentos, os de Rosalie em sua conversa com Carlisle, minha mãe achando que eu deveria estar muito bravo pelo que cometi a minutos atrás da sala. E os pensamentos de Kate, Irina e Tanya, anciosos por estar prestes a conhecer Bella.

A chuva mais forte uma tempestade começava a se aproximar de Forks, isso significava que em breve poderíamos jogar.

- Emmett! Vou pegar seu carro.

- Não! – Até parecia eu mesmo com os meus carros.

- Emmett o que tem demais só vou buscar a Bella e leva-lá ao campo. – Poderíamos ir correndo, mas o que eu diria para minha família quando vissem Bella em uma velocidade nada humana. Teríamos que contar absolutamente tudo, e não queria compartilhar com as Denallis, de maneira nenhuma.

- Ah, então se é para buscar a Bells você pode. – Emmett era o melhor irmão do mundo, agradecia a Rosalie por ter escolhido ele, sabia ser gentil, educado, escrachado e principalmente maldoso quando necessário. Pelos seus pensamentos vi três vampiras desaprovando com uma careta e uma vampira indiferente com os pensamentos mais violentos do mundo contra ele.

- Obrigada, nos vemos no campo. – Me despedi seguindo para o jepp dele.

- Carro legal. – Ela disse saindo de sua casa.

- Emmett. – Respondi.

- Oh sim, bem a cara dele. Grande como ele. – Ela deu um sorriso e me abraçou. – Achei que viesse só a noite. E porque está com o carro de Emmett, onde está seu carro?

- Bem, minha família irá jogar baseball, então eu achei que você gostaria de ir também.

- Sabe que não posso jogar, além de desastrada tenho pequenos problemas. – Ela sorriu.

- Não é um problema, foi a solução do meu maior medo.

- A que eu caísse da escada e quebrasse o pescoço. – Disse com um sorriso irônico.

- Não, que eu pudesse te perder um dia.

- Diz isso como se fosse possível.

- Eu sei, por isso um dia vamos ter que contar aos meus pais, meus irmãos. Eles vão suspeitar que você continuará jovem e linda. – Ela corou, podia sentir o calor do seu rosto no meu peito. – Minha mestiça.

- Meu vampiro chato, lindo e gostoso.

- Sou chato? - Perguntei

- De vez em quando.

- Então, você quer ir?

- Claro que eu quero, só vou me trocar. – Saiu correndo para casa voltando pronta em 2 minutos.

- Então como vocês jogam, em velocidade normal eu presumo.

- Sim, jogamos do nosso jeito. – Sorri. – Com força e com algumas de nossas próprias regras.

- Parece divertido, onde jogam ?

- Jogamos em uma clareira do lado oeste bem distante da cidade, só podemos jogar em tempestades. Fazemos muito barulho. – Ela começou a rir, enquanto já estávamos perto, os trovoes eram altos mas ainda sim eu ouvia as risadas de Bella que cessaram assim que entramos a vista de todos. Do lado de fora enquanto estacionava o jipe estavam as Denallis, encarando o jeep como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Os pensamentos de Tanya eram tão adoráveis quanto sua expressão assassina. Que ela não tentasse nada, ou eu mesmo acabaria com ela.

- Aquelas são as amigas de Carlisle. – Disse como se não tivesse nenhum efeito sobre ela, segura e consciente de tudo e do terreno que iria enfrentar.

Logo Emmett chegou arrancando Bella do carro rodando com ela que ria muito, pareciam duas crianças. Deu um beijo em Alice cumprimentou Jasper com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu para falar com meus pais, que estavam ao lado das Denallis no meio do campo, agarrei sua mão e caminhei com ela.

- Como vão Sr. E Sra. Cullen? – Disse sorrindo.

- Como vai querida? – Perguntou minha mãe – Fico muito feliz em vê-la novamente..

- Eu vou muito bem.

- Boa tarde Bella. – Carlisle se aproximou e beijou a testa de Bella, trazendo a atenção das Denallis, pensamentos furiosas de como Carlisle já estava aceitando Bella como parte da família. Rosálie estava com pensamentos furiosos para Tanya, nossa que mudança. Bella sorria para Carlisle confiante e ele foi com ela apresentar para nossas "amigas" – Bella quero que conheça as Denallis, está é Irina, Kate E Tanya. – Elas acenaram com a cabeça e mesmo assim pude ver Tanya avaliando Bella com desgosto, ao menos tentava conter seus pensamentos. – E essa é Bella... – Não deixei Carlisle terminar.

- Minha namorada. – Disse

- Muito prazer. – Responderam as três em uníssono.

- Bem, já que se conheceram vamos começar. – Rosálie estava com pressa.

- Bella venha me ajudar, tenho que prestar bastante atenção nesses meus filhos. Eles têm seus truques. – Esme abraçou Bella e caminhou para posição.

Jogávamos pacificamente entre uma provocação uma briguinha e nossa mãe brigando com todos, Bella se divertia, dado momento Tanya começou a por suas garras para fora. Junto com Irina comentários bem desagradáveis contra quem, adivinhem só. Bella. Kate prestava mais atenção a Emmett provocando a irá de Rosalie.

- Veja só como é magra. – Disse Irina.

- É claro Irina, que ele logo vai se enjoar dela, ela não tem atrativo nenhum. Edward nasceu para ser meu. Estava usando-a. – Falavam alto para que Bella escutasse, mas eu sabia que mesmo falando baixo Bella ouviria completamente claro qualquer coisa que dissessem. Esme olhava sempre com um pedido de desculpas. E Bella sempre com um sorriso como se não ligasse se divertia com as brigas, sorria e ria de Jasper que incitava a briga ainda mais.

- Sorria enquanto puder, ele é meu! – Bella olhou furiosa pelo ombro em direção a mesma. Eu ia intervir mais Carlisle interviu, Tanya apenas queria chamar atenção.

- Vamos Tanya é sua vez. – Rosálie ainda estava com raiva, eu gostaria de entender porque. Escondia bem seus pensamentos.

- Já estou indo. – Tanya caminhava em minha direção, parou em minha frente, colocou a mão em meu rosto segurando-o – Veja como uma mulher de verdade joga. – tirei sua mao do meu rosto, e fui para perto de Bella que assistiu toda a cena, estava claro em seus olhos que ela estava com raiva.

Tanya rebateu a bola bem longe, enquanto eu estava na base, corri enquanto Tanya corria em direção a Bella.

- Está vendo o que nunca vai conseguir, ele nunca vai te transformar! – Tanya agora gritava, havia esquecido do jogo, corri em direção as duas.

- Tanya você está sendo desagradável. – Esme tentou intervir enquanto Bella continuava calada.

- Tanya, se você não tem o Edward, não fique triste, não tente se esfregar em qualquer um. – Bella bufou. – Ora porque estou dando esse conselho a você, você é exatamente aquilo que nasceu para ser. Vadia! – Disse cada letra surpreendendo a todos, Tanya cada vez mais nervosa agora tinha pensamentos raivosos contra Bella. – Você e suas irmãs, acham que por ser "humana" eu não posso conviver com pessoas da sua espécie. Quem te transformou está sendo castigado nesse momento. Porque o mundo dos vampiros não merece uma vampira como você.

- Tanya, basta! – Carlisle a parou quando ela ia avançar em Bella, fiquei ao seu lado, quando Tanya começou a destilar todo seu veneno.

- Você acha que o tem para sempre, olhe para você. Humana, acha que ele é seu ou sempre foi seu, se tiveram relações ele te disse que você foi a única mulher, que ele era novo nisso. – Tanya estava passando dos limites. – Sabe onde ele estava na primeira semana de julho – A semana que ela apareceu em minha vida, me atordoando, me fazendo ser covarde e sumir. – Comigo.

- Chega Tanya! – Gritei. – Bella. – Ela deu um passo para trás como se tivesse levado um tapa. – Bella! – chamei novamente.

- Acho melhor irmos, vamos Bella está nervosa, venha querida. – Minha mãe levou Bella até o carro. Os outros seguiram correndo.

- Bella me escute. – Peguei em sua mão e segurei, ela não correspondeu, olhava a paisagem. – O que ela disse, eu não tive nada com ela. Eu fui sim para Denalli, mas porque eu me odiei por te querer tanto, fiquei obcecado e eu não queria, não sabia o que era amor. Acredite em mim, eu te amo. – Segurei sua mão até minha casa, desci e tentei pega-la no colo.

- Eu posso andar. – disse seca

* * *

_Huhu! _

_Meninas vou pedir que tenham um pouco paciência porque o próximo capitulo pode vir a demorar... _

**Lara Cullen:** Vai acontecer, mas serão apenas alguns dias. Afinal a Bella tem que cumprir com algumas obrigações dela. Feliz Ano Novo atrasado =D

**MrSouzaCullen:** Ta intrigada? Tio Garrett vai contar mta coisa, porém também vão aparecer novos personagens e muita coisa pra rolar ainda, tenho que ter inspiração para escrever algo que faça sentido. Bjs

**Larissa:** Também adoro Emmett, estava tendo uma idéia nova ele ia morrer mais não nessa fic, porém eu não vou matá-lo é simplesmente impossível matar ele kkkkkkkkk. Desejo o mesmo para você! Bjs

**Phi Cullen:** Deixa de ser safada menina! Fica na sua cama ok? Bjs kkkkkkkkkkk

**Amabile:** Seja Bem Vinda! E mto obrigada, beijos

**Tati:** Você ficou doida? Já imaginou um filho do Carlisle fora "casamento imaculado" dele? Acho que a Esme surtaria, e olha eu surtaria também. DIGO NÃO AO HOMEM COM FAIXA BÔNUS huhauhauahuahuaa bjs

_A Pessoa que foi hackeada que agora eu não vou lembrar o Nick... _

_Sim a Rosálie é chata pra caramba! _

**Mto obrigada pelas Reviews! =D **


	9. Chapter 9

Oi gente! Como vocês estão? Desculpem por alguns erros, e vem aí tio Garrett ...

* * *

Bella nem ao menos quis ficar em meu colo, estávamos sentados agora no escritório de Carlisle após o mal estar entre Bella e Tanya, Alice uma vez havia me dito que eu dei a ela esperanças quando disse a ela que não se deixasse abalar pela minha teimosia.

Se arrependimento matasse, eu não sei o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse apartado a discussão que Tanya teve com Bella, o que me deixou feliz foi saber que Alice e Esme estavam ao seu lado. Até Rosálie em certo momento achou que deveria intervir, as Denalis estavam passando do limite no quesito educação, primeiro Kate e logo depois Irina em seus pensamentos só haviam segundas intenções, não havia respeito por Esme, Alice e até mesmo Rosálie. E Tanya era pior ainda principalmente ao ver Bella. Carlisle examinou Bella e me garantiu que ela estava bem, em seus pensamentos.

- Ela está bem Edward, foi apenas um nervosismo, não é Bella? - Ela apenas continuava olhando para o chão, com as mãos no apoio da cadeira. Sua respiração pesada. – Acho melhor chamar o Jasper. – Eu sabia que aquilo não funcionaria, ele já havia tentado uma vez.

- Acho melhor levá-la para o meu quarto, vamos Bella. – Eu ia colocá-la em meu colo mas ela simplesmente grudou na cadeira à frente a mesa de Carlisle. – Bella? – Com as mãos ainda grudadas no apoio ela olhou para Carlisle.

- Você os conhece? – Bella perguntou olhando diretamente para Carlisle, a amizade que foi criada entre eles não transparecia, Carlisle a adorava no entanto os olhos de Bella para ele agora. Era absolutamente assustadores e desconfiados.

- Quem Bella? – Ele perguntou olhando para ela e dirigindo seu olhar para mim. E logo depois seguindo o olhar dela. Bella olhava fixamente para o quadro dos Volturis.

- Os Volturis? – Eu sussurrei, mas claro que ela ouviu. Uma única lagrima rolou pelo seu rosto e ali mais do que nunca eu sabia que havia errado em não contar sobre a amizade que Carlisle mantinha com eles. Já que viveu com eles.

- Você os conhece? – Ela perguntou novamente, dessa vez seu olhar estava fixo ao meu. Mas a pergunta era dirigida ao meu pai.

- Sim, vivi com eles alguns séculos, é a realeza dos vampiros. Edward te contou isso sobre nosso mundo, não? Seu tio também deve ter mencionado. – Ignorando totalmente o fato de que sua pergunta não era normal. Carlisle se colocou a responder. – São Aro, Caius e Marcus lideres dos Volturis vivem exatamente na Itália a séculos (_**N/A: Agora eu me pergunto e quem transformou os 3 pra eles serem os primeiros e "lideres" dos Vampiros.**_) vivi com eles alguns anos, mas logo quis montar minha própria família, e não acho certo o modo como vivem então me desliguei deles e hoje tenho o meu clã. – Em um segundo Bella quebrava a cadeira e se levantava.

Seus olhos antes castanhos, agora estavam negros, havia lagrimas em seu rosto. O nervosismo dela era sentido até mesmo por alguém que não tenha os mesmo poderes de Jasper.

_Edward, o que significa isso? Como ela pode quebrar a cadeira_. – Carlisle estava confuso, eu não estava tanto foi a mim a quem ela atacou em nossa primeira noite, e eu sabia de toda a verdade.

_Edward o que está acontecendo, Jasper está mal. Edward! - _Os outros esperavam na sala, era natural que Jasper sentisse, e o mal estar de Jasper sem controle deixava Alice descontrolada.

Bella encarava o quadro, lágrimas caiam molhando o seu rosto.

Bella – Delicadamente tentei me aproximar, ela se afastou e rugiu, saindo correndo da sala. Eu corri atrás dela, ainda em velocidade humana. – Bella! – Gritei assim que estávamos a um passo da floresta. Ela parou e se virou me encarando, não encontrei sentimentos para classificar o que eu encontrei neles, os olhos que antes eu daria o mundo para que nunca os deixasse de ver estavam agora negros, frios. – Bella por favor me deixa explicar? - Algo me impedia de chegar perto dela. Todos estavam ali olhando para nós Bella a um passo da escuridão. Carlisle se colocou ao meu lado.

- Isabella, - Seu tom, era para acalmá-la – O que houve, vamos voltar para lá, vamos conversar em meu escritório.

- Nunca! – Ela rugiu, o escudo, era isso que me impedia de me aproximar. – nunca mais! – Sua voz continha raiva.

- Bella, por favor! – Supliquei, eu não conseguia uma barreira entre nós instalada. Essa era sua proteção o seu escudo. – Bella se acalme. Vamos meu amor, por mim. – Emmett e Jasper se aproximavam cada um de um lado. Correram tentando alcançar Bella ambos voaram em direções opostas. Alice e Rosálie ofegaram e Carlisle estava cada vez mais confuso. Me desliguei de todos os pensamentos me concentrando em Bella.

- Edward! – Tanya ofegou e se pôs ao meu lado quando tentei mais uma vez me aproximar. Bella não faria mal a mim. E acompanhava cada movimento de Tanya.

_Edward, ela está mal, precisamos acalmá-la, raiva, dor, ciúme, descontrole._ – Jasper me alertava. – _Não faça nada. Isso não é normal, até mesmo para um humano._

- Eu deveria sempre saber, eu deveria ter dado ouvidos ao meu tio, deveria ter acreditado naquilo que sempre me foi ensinado. Me manter longe de vampiros, nem todos são confiáveis. Não se deixe levar Bella. – Bella dizia olhando de mim para Tanya. – Eu deveria ter acreditado o amor nunca me levaria a lugar nenhum, e sabe o que mais? Eu acreditei que estava pronta para isso caindo na lábia de você Edward Cullen – Cuspiu meu nome como se fosse uma ofensa. Tanya pousou sua mão em meu ombro. – E seria só uma questão de tempo, você, todos vocês querem me entregar a ele. E você sempre esteve com ela, começo a me perguntar se tudo que ela disse no campo não era verdade. Um deslize dos amantes, o ciúme acabou com seu planinho Edward? Vocês dois se merecem! – E então ela se foi correndo em uma velocidade incrível. Arranquei a mão de Tanya do meu ombro.

- Nunca mais, chegue perto de mim! – Gritei para Tanya eu poderia arrancar a cabeça dela nesse exato momento, mas eu ainda tinha que correr atrás de Bella, eu precisava explicar. Eu era mais rápido Bella ainda era humana e por mais rápido que ela pudesse ser eu ainda a encontraria. o seu cheiro e o barulho ensurdecedor para um humano que ela estava fazendo.

Parei em sua frente enquanto ela derrubava uma arvore, quando ela notou minha presença fugiu novamente e eu a segui e consegui alcançá-la novamente dessa vez. Seus olhos não estavam mais negros, vermelhos.

- Me solta! – ela gritava, enquanto meus braços a agarravam fortes. Estávamos no mesmo local que tivemos nosso primeiro contato, o local onde descobrimos um ao outro.

- Não! Já chega, cansei desse joguinho. Você vai me deixar explicar, o que você viu o que você entendeu...

- Joguinho? Que joguinho! Você e Tanya. Eu não quero te machucar, me solta. – Ela lançou seu escudo me forçando a solta-la.

- Bella pare com isso, pare com isso agora!

- Sabe o que é Edward, eu nunca deveria ter dito que te amava, tio Garrett havia me dito, você é amigo deles, deles Edward você também quer me entregar a eles. Você não tem coração. – Eu nunca a tinha visto tão fria.

_Acredite em mim, você é tudo. Entende isso? Eu não posso provar para você te mostrando como meu coração estaria acelerado agora. Infelizmente ele não bate, mas lá no fundo, eu sei que ele é completamente seu._

- Como me odeio por ter caído nessa sua ladainha ridícula. – A mente dela era um turbilhão eu não conseguia prestar atenção em absolutamente nada. Ela me olhava com ódio, tristeza. Em um ataque de fúria e a ataquei em sua tentativa de fazer com que minha mente ouvisse a dela.

- Eu exijo que você me diga agora o que está acontecendo. – Agarrei suas mãos e a encarei. – Eu esperei, fui paciente com esse seu segredo. Você não é humana isso eu sempre soube. – Ela me interrompia

- Você quer a prova de que eu sou o que você procura? Eu já te dei, eu disse a você o que sou. – Bella tentava se soltar, mas eu estava mais forte nesse momento, ela não me machucaria não intencionalmente.

- Não me chame de meu amor! Não entende Edward? Você, Carlisle, todos vocês querem me entregar para Aro Volturi! – Ela gritou. Quer a prova de quem sou, uma mestiça? Era por isso que Rosálie não gostava de mim, que eu era o perigo para sua família. A prova está na sua ligação com eles.

- Bella, eu não quero te entregar a ninguém.

- Ah você é tão fingido! Como todo vampiro, um grande mentiroso. – Ela ergueu a mão e me deu um tapa. Eu senti sua força pela primeira vez, desde aquele primeiro dia. - Meu maior erro, foi ter me aproximado de você. Você não é nada, nada. Eu não te amo mais. – A cada palavra que ela dizia meu coração ganhava vida, de uma forma que era impossível descrever a dor que eu sentia era pior que qualquer coisa que devo ter sentido em minha vida humana. – De você eu só tenho o ódio. Você me usou! – Eu a agarrei forçando me beijar minhas mãos em suas costas a prendendo para que ela não fugisse. Sua boca não correspondia, seu corpo não correspondia. Era como se eu tivesse uma boneca em meus braços.

- Não faça isso comigo! Por favor, não. – Ela finalmente se acalmou, assim eu imaginava. – Foi aqui que nos conhecemos, por favor. – Se houvesse alguma forma dela ver meus pensamentos, todos os nossos momentos. Ela me lançou contra uma arvore.

- Não se aproxime de mim. – No mesmo instante minha família estava ao meu lado novamente.

- Edward o que está acontecendo? – Alice, se colocou ao meu lado, eu olhava para Bella a dor em meu peito só aumentava cada vez mais.

- E agora vocês me dão razão quando eu dizia que a nossa família estava correndo perigo. Peguem ela! – Rosálie gritou para Emmett e Jasper que tentaram de todas as formas alcançarem Bella. Sendo lançados novamente. Os olhos negros novamente e o descontrole e seu escudo a protegendo. Bella tinha poderes e muito segredos obscuros.

Um novo cheiro surgiu na campina, um vampiro alto esguio com os olhos vermelhos como Rubi surgiu em frente à Bella, se posicionando para atacar. Seus pensamentos eram de raiva, todos contra mim. Emmett pulou para atacar quando Carlisle interviu.

- Não! Emmett. – Ele parou Emmett lançando olhares para todos em um aviso.

- Garrett? – Então esse era o famoso tio de Bella – Garrett, por favor. – Ele o ignorou se dirigindo a Bella.

- Bella, querida, por favor, me solte. Sou eu, não me reconhece mais pequenina. – Sua voz era doce, como se quisesse manipulá-la Alice me segurou.

_É o tio dela, ele sabe o que fazer para acalma - lá - _Pensou.

Bella tinha os olhos fixos no vampiro, aos poucos ela relaxou e começou a chorar. Garrett a abraçou, beijava sua testa a acalmava. Bella já estava sem forças, eu estava incapacitado de fazer algo.

- Felix! – Ele chamou, e um membro da Guarda Volturi apareceu

- Não! – Tentei atacá-lo ele não pode levá-la de mim. Emmett me segurou, sabendo o perigo que corríamos se eu o fizesse. – Me largue ele não pode.

- Acalme seu filho Carlisle. – Garrett dirigiu a palavra olhando para mim.

Os pensamentos de Felix eram amorosos, ele sentia por Bella uma adoração. Ele pegou Bella no colo, ela se aninhou em seu peito e meu coração se despedaçava mais uma vez, a dor a incompreensão do que estava acontecendo.

_Oh minha pequena, ele te fez mal. Eu o farei pagar com a sua própria vida meu amor. _

- Leve-a Felix e a deixe longe dele, não quero que a veja assim. – Ele deu a ordem, enquanto Felix saia em direção à floresta com Bella.

- Garrett?

- Agora não é a hora Carlisle. – eu não conseguia ouvi-lo. – Eu deveria saber que isso iria acabar mal. – Ele olhava para mim agora.

- É a hora sim, estou cansado. O que é que esta acontecendo Garrett e não olhe assim para a minha família. O que Felix está fazendo aqui e porque ele levou Bella. Vamos me diga! – Eu nunca havia visto Carlisle agir daquele jeito. Garrett deu um suspiro.

- O que exatamente aconteceu em sua casa? Eu segui o cheiro dela até lá e de lá até aqui, Bella nunca agiu desse jeito. Foi algo que vocês fizeram a ela. - Acusou

- Ela teve uma discussão com Tanya. – Carlisle apontou para ela que estava ao lado sendo amparada por Irina e Kate. – E achamos que ela ficou nervosa, quando dentro do meu escritório ela viu o quadro que Marcus me presenteou.

- Ahh – Ele suspirou.

- E então ela quebrou a cadeira do meu escritório, atacou Emmett e Jasper e Edward. – Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele.

- Vejo que ensinei muito bem.

- Sem ironias Garrett.

- Não quero conversar aqui, e o que tenho para falar não quero que seja falado em frente de algumas pessoas daqui. – Olhou para Kate, Tanya e Irina.

- Está achando que vamos sair por aí atrás dos Volturis? – Irina se irritou com a insinuação dele.

- Você pode ir agora mesmo se quiser.

- Carlisle estamos indo embora. – Kate declarou.

- Já não era sem tempo!

- O que Esme? – Irina se mostrava cada vez mais incomodada com o momento.

- Vocês estão totalmente loucos por culpa dessa garota. - Garrett correu até Tanya apertando seu braço.

- Abra essa boca para falar mais uma virgula sobre ela, e pedirá para morrer. Acho bom que não tenha feito nada demais a minha afilhada. Porque eu juro que ao primeiro sinal de algum mal feito a ela te caçarei até trazer a sua cabeça a ela. – Ele rosnou e soltou o braço de Tanya, visivelmente perturbada.

- Garrett, podemos ir a minha casa? Minha família precisa de explicações.

Quando um novo cheiro de outro vampiro chegou até nós e das sombras surgiu um novo membro dos Volturis. O que os Volturis estavam fazendo aqui?

- Demitri, acompanhe as senhoritas até que elas estejam bem longe daqui.

- Não será necessário Carlisle, mande nossas coisas. Estamos partindo. – Demitri sorriu para elas e apontou um caminho.

- Vá ficar com Bella, eu logo estarei com vocês.

* * *

_Go Garrett dá na cara da Tanya, a gente aprova está atitude! (dedinhos do polegar balançando.) _

_E agora hein? _

**Larissa:** Não vou matar o Emmett, fique tranqüila =D Eu odeio a Tanya, mais que o Jacob. PUTZ QUE MENTIRA! Eu odeio mais o Jacob. Muito obrigada, espero que a Bella esteja agradando. Bjs

**MrSouzaCullen:** Todas são do bordel, bando de penosa viu! São invejosas que vem a vida estável dos Cullen's e tem inveja pois elas não tem isso, não foi a conversa que ela teve com o Carlisle mais sim as atitudes das Denallis com os homens da família. bjs

**Tati:** Irina só saiu ilesa pq a Esme é uma mulher de classe, ai a Tanya e o Jacob se merecem se eu tivesse escrito a saga Jacob terminaria com a Leah e morando bem longe de todo mundo e a Ness com o Seth ( adoro o Seth acho q já disse isso) E claro q a Lua de Mel seria igual Desejos Secretos ou melhor né pq Edward não ia ser nada chatinho resumindo TUDO IA SER MENOS DRAMATICO. BJS

Muito obrigada meninas \0/

**PS:** TENHO CERTEZA QUE A TATI SERÁ A PRIMEIRA REVIEW DESSE CAPITULO AAHAHAHAHA

* * *

_**Reviews! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Este capitulo ficou pequeno, mas é um pouco explicativo para quem não entendeu nada no anterior. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Eu só queria estar com Bella me explicar, contar a ela que tudo tinha sido um mal entendido ela precisava me ouvir. Eu merecia essa chance, Garrett se acomodou no sofá enquanto todos nós esperávamos.

- Acho que todos vocês estão confusos é natural, principalmente após ver dois membros da Guarda Volturi aqui. Felix e Demitri são meus amigos da mesma época de Carlisle. Ele se lembra perfeitamente não é mesmo? - Carlisle assentiu, e então ele continuou. – Você também se lembra da historia de Marcus. – Novamente meu pai assentiu. – Quer contar a eles, ou prefere que eu o faça?

- Você o conhece melhor, conte você. – Carlisle deu a palavra ele enquanto eu no canto da sala prestava atenção. Ao menos tentava minha cabeça estava em Bella e dois membros dos Volturi com ela.

- Todos sabem que os Volturis são a quem devemos obediência, quem fez as leis e o quanto devemos respeitá-las. Todo vampiro tem o seu par, a historias de amor eterno. Eu fui membro dos Volturis por um período em que presenciei que o poder significava muito para Aro. Ele tinha uma irmã, Didyme ela tinha poderes como alguns vampiros, poderosa e esperta, ela criava uma aura de felicidade. Didyme conheceu Marcus e acabaram se apaixonando, Aro com medo desse amor que ele dizia ser repentino tirasse Marcus de seu objetivo, de ser o clã mais poderoso de vampiros existentes. Ele achava que o amor seria uma distração. Sem contar que como conhecemos as mulheres, todas tem sua vontade própria, são teimosas – Todos riram, menos eu. - e Didyme não queria mais fazer parte do mundo que seu irmão criara.

Aro sempre foi meio amargo, ele nunca teve o mesmo sentimento que Marcus e Caius conseguiram, o amor de Didyme por Marcus aumentava a cada dia, e a vontade dela também, Marcus faria qualquer coisa por ela. Causava inveja em Aro então ele resolveu se livrar de sua própria irmã,a distração havia sido eliminada.

Em uma noite que ele dizia que havia encontrado a mais rara de sua coleção para a guarda nos mandou para a missão. Entre os membros Didyme, a ordem era acabar com ela. Não existia absolutamente ninguém, nenhuma jóia para sua guarda. Quando percebi o que queriam fazer eu me retirei, não iria participar disso.

Os membros da Guarda atacaram Didyme sem que ela tivesse a chance de se defender, Marcus tentou intervir, mas chegou tarde, Marcus sem saber da verdade matou cada membro que participou. Marcus entrou em uma terrível depressão, por varias vezes veio a mim pedir sua morte, neguei é claro.

- Como Aro pode ser tão cruel? – Minha mãe sussurrou.

- Ele não conhecia o amor, ele só queria o poder, estava cego por isso.

- E Marcus descobriu tudo isso? Descobriu que foi seu irmão que mandou matar o amor de sua vida? – Alice visivelmente curiosa com a historia perguntava.

- Claro que sim, Marcus descobriu pouco tempo depois. A dor foi maior, se sentiu duas vezes traído, confiou em Aro, o que Aro não previa era o poder de Marcus sendo moldado junto à dor. Pode sentir a força de qualquer relacionamento. E então Aro conheceu Sulpicia e soube o que era amor, devoção o sentimento quente que unia Marcus e Didyme, pela primeira vez eu vi Aro pedindo perdão a alguém. Marcus o perdoou mas a dor continuava. Carlisle lembra de como era Marcus.

- Marcus se tornou um vampiro apático, entediado, matava apenas porque não havia jeito, era lei. – Carlisle disse.

- E o que toda essa historia tem a ver com a Isabella. – Rosálie era a menos paciente.

- O amor pode chegar duas vezes para o mesmo vampiro. – Garrett disse olhando para Rosálie como se lesse seus medos, o medo de perder Emmett e sua beleza, já que a vida humana ela perderá por sua inveja.

- O que quer dizer? – Jasper confuso, sentindo a curiosidade de todos.

- Dois anos depois que seu pai deixou os Volturis eu também deixei, e após 100 anos eu nunca perdi contato com Marcus, por não ter participado da ação contra Didyme, e por ter apoiado, ficamos muito amigos.

Cem anos depois eu estava em Londres, sempre gostei do clima. E então recebi uma carta de Marcus avisando que vinha ao meu encontro. E então o que eu nunca esperava para ver aconteceu. Marcus Volturi se entregando a uma mulher novamente.

Em Londres caçávamos e conversávamos cem anos para por em dia, claro que estávamos em um hotel, apesar de raro Londres também possui seus dias de sol, e nesses dias ficávamos no quarto ou vagando por onde a luz solar não podia penetrar.

E então ela apareceu nos servindo bebida, rimos com a idéia de pedir bebida. Não via Marcus rindo desde que Didyme se foi, e bastou um sorriso de Renee para que Marcus se encantasse. Marcus resolveu adiar sua partida, todas as noites ele ia ao restaurante do hotel "jantar". Algumas vezes eu o acompanhei outras ele foi sozinho, em um mês no hotel, já não tinha mais desculpas eu avisei para Marcus que era perigoso, ele e uma humana e de nada adiantou.

Marcus se entregou a uma nova paixão nunca deixando de lado seu amor por Didyme mas revivendo um novo, dando espaço para uma nova felicidade.

"Se os humanos fazem isso o tempo todo, porque não nós, vampiros. Temos o direito de tentar também."

Foi isso que ele me disse quando eu peguei Renee em seu quarto, um mês após isso ele contou toda a verdade a ela, disse quem era, o que fazia. Renee aceitou como se tudo fosse o mais normal possível. No segundo mês Renee começou a se sentir mal, Marcus pagou os melhores médicos, e somente no terceiro médico após 1 semana de idas e vindas em hospitais descobrimos. Renee estava grávida, grávida de uma menina. Isabella. - Todos estavam chocados, meus pais, meus irmãos, eu sabia que Bella era filha de um vampiro, mas nunca podia imaginar que fosse de um membro Volturi. Minha Bella.

- Como isso é possível? Vampiros não podem ter filhos!

- Vampiras, não. Vampiros sim! – Garrett respondeu a Rosálie que estava visivelmente alterada com essa descoberta. – O corpo de um vampiro nunca muda, mas continuamos funcionando como humanos na questão da reprodução. Assim eu e Marcus chegamos a essa conclusão, vampiras não podem ter filhos porque seu corpo não muda, está congelado eternamente, mas nós, vampiros temos essa possibilidade.

- Homens produzem hormônios pela vida toda... – Carlisle disse a si mesmo.

- Isso mesmo. – Sorriu Garrett. – Quando descobrimos que Renee estava grávida, Marcus entrou em uma espiral de loucura, ficou tão feliz que queria transforma - lá grávida sem ao menos saber as conseqüências (**N/A: CHUPA ESSA MANGA EDWARD!**) começamos a tentar pesquisar, a gravidez era complicada, Bella crescia rapidamente, e Renee ficava cada dia mais fraca. Para ela não importava nada, apenas Bella ela pediu para salva-la, levamos Renee para um local isolado até que Bella nasceu.

Renne já fraca não suportou e morreu logo depois de ver Bella me fazendo jurar que eu cuidaria dela. Marcus novamente entrou em uma tristeza, mas por Bella ele resistiu. Passou a primeira hora ninando Bella em seu colo para partir novamente para Volterra.

- Ele a rejeitou? – Esme perguntou sobre o abandono.

- Jamais Marcus faria uma coisa dessas, para proteger Bella ele voltou para Itália e sempre cuidou dela através dos meus olhos, tudo que Bella precisou, roupas, dinheiro, carros ele deu. Marcus se lamenta por não ter tido a chance de acompanhar o crescimento, por não ter dado o amor a ela, mas foi tudo pela vida dela.

- E o que Bella é? – Emmett perguntou, não estava interessado na vida familiar de Marcus e sim em quem o havia arremessado tão longe.

- Bella é mestiça, meia vampira, meio humana. – Respondi trazendo a atenção de Garrett.

_Bella me desobedeceu? Ou você descobriu isso sozinho?_

- Bella me contou a verdade 2 dias atrás. – Respondia ao seu pensamento.

- Essa garota esta me saindo melhor do que por encomenda. Enfim, Bella é mestiça como o Edward disse, ela pode se alimentar de comida humana e sangue. Ela pode ser tão forte quanto um vampiro e sabe muito bem se defender como vocês virão.

- O que dois membros da Guarda estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntei.

- Vieram escoltar Marcus para que conhecesse sua filha. – Todos ficaram alertas.

- Marcus está aqui, em Forks? – Carlisle ficou animado de rever seu amigo.

- Está, a espera de Bella, nesse momento ele acha que eu a estou preparando junto com Felix e Demetri que são "tios" dela assim como ela aprendeu a chamá-los pois também conviveu com eles.

- Porque enganou Bella a ponta de fazê-la temer os Volturis? E porque agora Marcus a quer, pelo poder dela. Mais uma jóia na "família real" – Disse.

- Edward! Tenha calma. – Carlisle pediu.

- Tive que deixar Bella no escuro, acredite que ela me perguntou do pai. Ele é uma lembrança do nascimento dela, ela se lembra dele, vagamente. Os Volturis tem seus inimigos e uma filha seria a arma perfeita. Marcus não é igual a Aro, mas sim, quer a filha junto a ele. – Bella em Volterra, será que ela iria? Bella iria embora, me deixaria. – Edward, sei que você e Bella tem o relacionamento, brigaram e não é bom que você chegue perto dela enquanto ele estiver aqui? Dê tempo a ela e se ela quiser irá te procurar. Mas não se aproxime dela, não com Marcus por perto. - Ele se levantou indo em direção a porta.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir vê-la, e prepará-la para o que vem a seguir. Carlisle foi um prazer revê-lo sinto por ter sido dessa forma.

- Quero conversar com Marcus, quero revê-lo também. – Carlisle pensava em como interceder por mim e Bella, eu pediria que ele não o fizesse.

- Claro, direi a ele que o encontrei.

- Foi um prazer conhecer a todos, Carlisle foi um prazer revê-lo também. Entro em contato para que possamos conversar. – Carlisle assentiu. - Boa noite!

Eu precisava falar com Bella, me explicar eu precisava pedir para ela não ir embora.

- Edward se acalme. – Pediu Jasper, era um pedido que eu não poderia realizar, não agora.

* * *

_Tudo foi devidamente explicado? Ou não? _

**Agatha Leite:** Olá! =) Acompanhei todas as suas reviews deixadas, muito obrigada! Não pretendo parar agora. Beijos e continue lendo e mandando suas reviews.

**DeniseBelle26:** E podem ficar mais quentes ainda... bjs

**Luanna Cullen:** Esclarecidas suas duvidas? =)

**MrSouzaCullen:** Mó barraco né também com Tanya e suas irmãs por perto não poderia ser diferente. Essa questão veio enquanto estava escrevendo o capitulo, quem deu direitos para eles? Enfim eu tenho até uma idéiazinha kkkkkkkkk Muito obrigada querida.

**Dama Mary Potter:** Então nesse capitulo foi tudo esclarecido se ainda houver duvidas só perguntar o que eu poder falar, eu direi. Bjs

**Larissa:** Vc pode estar quase certa sobre a concorrência. Eu Tb desceria a mão na Irina. Kkkkkkkk

_**E COMO EU DISSE! TAN DAN! Tati foi a primeira!**_

**Tati:** Agora foi meio que explicado porque eles querem a Bella, talvez sim, talvez não... bjs

_**MUITO OBRIGADA MENINAS!**_

_**BJS**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviews! =D  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Oieeeeee!**

**Não sei se teremos mais POV's da Bella está surgindo uma possibilidade sobre isso mais eu não sei mesmo se irá ocorrer ou não. Esse capitulo não ficou como eu queria, mas para não fazer vocês ficarem esperando muito eu resolvi postar. **

**Desculpem por algumas coisas aí...**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV **

- E então? – Ouvi a voz do tio Demetri perguntando. – Como foi?

- Ela não disse nada? – Perguntou Tio Garrett.

- Não, ela chorou e dormiu. – Respondeu Felix.

- Tudo bem, eu preciso falar com ela, podem ir, se tudo correr bem eu aviso. – Tio Garrett dispensava os dois.

- E quanto a Marcus? – Quem era Marcus?

- Cuidarei disso amanhã, diga que estou conversando com ela. E nenhuma palavra sobre os Cullen's. – Cullen meu corpo estremeceu meu peito queimava outra vez, porque ele havia feito aquilo? Escutei a porta do meu quarto se abrir e fechar novamente.

- Sei que está acordada, te conheço como a palma da minha mão. – O colchão afundou ao meu lado, e eu senti a mão dele em meus cabelos. Levantei rapidamente a cabeça colocando em seu colo. – Bella, não fique triste você estava se defendendo, sei o lado deles, mas quero saber o seu também. Quando estiver pronta eu vou estar aqui.

- Eles são amigos dos Volturis, Aro e Caius eles vão me entregar a eles tio. – Disse triste em pensar na traição dele.

- Não vão meu amor, você entendeu tudo errado. Eles são amigos dos Volturis, mas nem todos os Volturis são inimigos, talvez agora todos sejam amigos. – Murmurou a ultima parte. - Você sempre quis saber sobre seu pai, meu amor eu preciso que você ouça o que eu tenho para te falar. – Porque agora os Volturis seriam amigáveis? E meu pai...

- Tio, meu pai é um deles? – Levantei e encarei meu tio, a verdade estava em seus olhos agora. – É, meu pai é Aro ou Caius?

- Seu pai é Marcus Volturi. – Ele sorriu.

- Meu pai é a quem você me ensinou a sempre temer. E por culpa dele, eu briguei com o Edward?

- Isabella, calma!

- Agora você me pede calma, tem consciência do que eu quase fiz? – Foi por muito pouco que não matei a todos.

- Você vai me deixar explicar, sim ou não? – Com que cara olharia para Edward?

- Marcus não te abandonou, foi embora por medo de Aro e Caius, eles podiam te matar Bella. Seu pai te ama, eu fui seus olhos durante todo esse tempo e agora ele está aqui porque finalmente contou aos seus irmãos sua existência. Eles juraram Bella que não farão nada com você. Você é sangue deles, Marcus quer te conhecer. – Essa revelação deveria me deixar feliz, mas eu ainda tinha medo. – Venha, sente-se aqui. Agora você saberá sua verdadeira historia.

Naquela noite eu fiquei sabendo de tudo, todas as peças se encaixavam, chorei ao saber a historia de amor do meu pai, de seu poder. Da minha nova família, e o que ela representava no mundo de Edward, agora também era o meu mundo. Adormeci prometendo que iria a Port Angeles conhecer meu pai depois da escola, como seria encarar Edward na escola após tudo isso.

A manhã seguinte veio rápida e certeira eu estava nervosa, esperei por Edward na esperança que ele fosse esquecer minha infantilidade, o que eu não imaginava era que iria encontrar Felix e Demetri na escola também.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntei indo em direção a eles que estavam parados enquanto via o carro de Edward chegar até sua vaga, de lá saíram ele e seus irmãos. Todos estavam prestando atenção em nós agora, em mim mais especificamente Felix era um armário como Emmett. Era um fato consumado que chamaria atenção.

- Estamos aqui, porque seu tio pediu para fazer sua segurança. – Demetri disse olhando para os Cullen's olhei rapidamente e vi toda a dor dele, meu coração ficou em pedaços eu queria ir até ele e pedir desculpas, mas com os dois eu não podia ir.

- É isso aí e a tarde, precisamos levá-la até Volterra. – Escutei um rosnado de Edward, e os irmãos tentando acalmá-lo.

- O que? – Perguntei, alias praticamente gritei.

- Calma é brincadeira, nós só vamos fazer o que foi combinado. Tudo bem, você pode ficar calma? – Ele abraçou meus ombros e me deu um beijo na testa. – Vamos?

- Vocês também vão entrar? – Olhei para os dois sabendo que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

- Vamos, temos que ficar de olho. – E novamente os Cullen's rosnaram.

Durante todas as aulas Felix e Demetri ficaram como alunos de intercambio, eu não podia deixar de rir afinal era engraçado. Mas eu queria me explicar para o Edward só que tinha outras coisas, por exemplo, e seu meu pai e os Cullens fossem inimigos o que eu iria fazer? É claro que eu também podia fazer birra afinal como meu tio mesmo disse, ele me ama e faria qualquer coisa por mim. Tudo bem isso se chama chantagem, mas se Edward me perdoasse eu faria qualquer coisa para ficar com ele.

Edward não tinha todas as aulas comigo somente biologia eu queria abrir minha mente para ele, mas a lembrança do que eu fiz ontem vieram em minha mente.

Eu estava sentindo falta dele, mas eu errei me desesperei e agora pagaria se ele não me quisesse mais, afinal eu havia terminado com ele. Não sem motivo não foi apenas pelo que vi o quadro do meu pai e tios, mas pela vampira chamada Tanya.

Eu resolvi ir embora mais cedo e tentar relaxar, eu queria encontrar com Edward, enquanto via Felix e Demetri distraídos com as alunas resolvi ir embora de fininho, quando cheguei ao estacionamento olhei para o Volvo dele na esperança que ele tivesse lá e que me seguisse, mas ele não estava. Talvez ele tenha ido para aula de biologia me ver. Sim eu criaria esperanças até o ultimo momento, ou estivesse pelo bosque. Pela primeira vez na vida eu me senti mais humana do que nunca e pela primeira vez derramei lagrimas, chorei feito um bebezinho.

Eu deveria ser forte despistar os dois e ir atrás dele, mas eu era uma covarde mesmo porque não fiz isso enquanto estava lá. Tentei ligar para o celular dele no caminho da minha casa, mas dava fora de área. Onde ele havia se metido, provavelmente estaria com Tanya eu fiquei tão absorta com a historia do meu pai que simplesmente por algumas horas esqueci um pouco do sofrimento e do ciúmes. Mas agora ele voltava com força total, eu podia mandar uma mensagem para ele e desejar que ele fosse feliz com ela.

E como eu faria isso se eu o queria para mim de novo, a cicatriz no meu peito começava a arder, eu tentava ignorar a dor de pensar que ele talvez tenha mentido sobre tudo que disse. Cheguei em casa aos prantos era muito chato chorar, era salgado e amargo ao mesmo tempo. Deixei minhas coisas pela sala e subi chorando eu não conseguia me acalmar, assim que cheguei ao meu quarto me coloquei em posição de ataque e rosnei.

- Olá Isabella. – passei alguns minutos olhando para o estranho. Um vampiro bem vestido, apático e com um olhar triste. Mas parecia esconder um sorriso, meu pai?

- Marcus? – Sai da posição de ataque e tentei relaxar.

- Achei que me chamaria de pai, quando me conhecesse. – Ele me pegou desprevenida, e no momento eu estava tão triste que apenas abri os braços e corri pra ele abraçando.

Sentamos na cama, ainda abraçada a ele, e chorei tudo o que eu podia desse meu corpo meio humano. Não sei quanto tempo passou, ele ali comigo nos braços e eu chorando, mas valeu a pena parecia que finalmente eu tinha tirado um grande peso. Em parte um grande peso.

- Eu sei que o combinado era esperar você no hotel, que Garrett iria te levar até lá mas eu estava tão curioso e como Garrett disse que você estaria na escola. Não imaginava que fosse te encontrar. – Ele parou e me afastou, olhando para o meu rosto. – Você é a cara de sua mãe, veja eu tenho uma foto dela. – Ele retirou uma foto antiga de uma mulher parecida comigo e me mostrou, minha mãe era linda. Sorri. – Seu sorriso é o mesmo que o dela.

- Meu tio me contou tudo. - Era a primeira vez que eu falava. – Ela era legal?

- Sua mãe era mais que legal, ela era o melhor ser humano que já existiu na terra. – Sorri. – Costumo pensar que Deus ou seja lá quem for resolveu me dar uma segunda chance e que ela foi de alguma forma a reencarnação de Didyme. Garrett te contou isso não é mesmo?

- Sim, ele me contou tudo. – E eu costumava pensar se eu teria também uma certa chance, com um outro vampiro aí.

- O que foi? Quando chegou estava triste, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, nada. Me conte mais. Como era minha mãe, meus tios como são.

- Bem tenho Aro, Caius eles são o que podemos chamar de tios. Eles já sabem de você... – E então tio Garrett entrou feito um furacão no quarto.

- Marcus! Pensei que o combinado... – Ele se calou quando me viu sentada ao lado dele. Ficamos os dois parados olhando para ele. – Já se conheceram? E, estão se dando bem?

- É, estamos não é? – Olhei para o meu pai, que apenas assentiu. – Senta aí tio, ele estava falando da minha mãe.

Passamos a tarde inteira conversando animadamente, até a parte que eu não gostei.

- Você vai amar Volterra minha querida. – Meu pai disse sorrindo, segurando minha mão.

- Itália é realmente incrível Marcus, mas Isabella ainda tem que terminar os estudos. – Tio Garrett olhava para minha cara de pânico, eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ele havia me pedido para não comentar nada sobre Edward, que a minha família era muito poderosa e isso implicava em tudo. Que prepararia aos poucos ele e os outros, afinal Edward era uma das jóias que Aro gostaria de ter, e tinha até certa inveja.

- Tenho certeza que vou gostar, já estamos no final do semestre mesmo, eu posso tirar uns dias não é mesmo? – Disfarcei

- Sim, é claro. – Meu pai sorriu. – Garrett como está Carlisle?

- Está bem acabei de vir da casa dele, colocamos 100 anos de conversa em dia. – Olhava para o meu tio pedindo alguma explicação, algum sinal e nada, acabei desistindo e indo caçar enquanto eles iam até outra cidade caçar também.

Cacei até me sentir bem, não precisar do sangue animal. Três veados e um coelho, minha fome não era tanta e tinha menos vontade ainda de caçar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Só que teria que ir ao colégio isso era de praxe. A semana passou rápida eles já estavam marcando minha ida para Volterra, disseram que haveria uma grande comemoração pela minha chegada.

E eu realmente queria ir? Era o que eu me perguntava, eu sempre olhava meu celular a espera do primeiro passo. Eu era orgulhosa a ponto de não dar o primeiro, os dias iriam correr e logo eu estaria embarcando. Só queria um passo só um sinal, na sexta eu avisei que talvez não voltasse para escola na ultima semana de aula, teria que viajar as pressas, mas que deixaria todos os trabalhos entregues, naquela mesma sexta eu vi Edward, ele me encarava com raiva, dor, e mais uma vez aquela velha coisa humana. Como uma menina tipo Jessica Stanley e me escondi no banheiro em paz, longe dos olhos que me acusavam.

Esperei todos irem embora naquele dia, Felix e Demetri não me acompanharam para escola porque não havia perigo nenhum Edward nem ao menos tinha parecido querer uma aproximação. Quando estava saindo do banheiro acabei esbarrando em alguém, o que eu não imaginava era que esse alguém tivesse 1,80 e olhos dourados e que me empurrasse de volta.

- Você ficou maluca!

* * *

_Ui, vem Edward! _

_Hey ninguém ficou com dó do Marcus não? HAHA se fosse o Edward vocês estariam querendo me matar né... suas, suas, assanhadas! _

**MrSouzaCullen:** Olá, ele não pensou nisso ainda porém você me fez pensar então muito em breve pode ser que exista isso ou não. Bjs

**Larissa:** Bella filha do Marcus quem diria né, pelo menos ela ficou bonitinha rá brincadeira! O Jacob entra mais não vai aparecer muito, talvez apenas citado não sei ainda mas concorrência direta com o Edward te garanto que ele não vai ter. bjs

**Tati:** Hoje eu estou boazinha, todo mundo de olho na resposta da Review da Tati. **SPOILER!** Ela reagiu bem, certo? Mas ainda há muito o que descobrir, Bella é muito mais preocupada com o Edward (eu também estaria) do que com quem é pai dela. Ou o que ele pretende, ou os irmãos dele... E claro que vamos mudar de cenário para que isso aconteça. Ok não foi lá um grande spoiler mas... Hahahahaha

**Dama Mary Potter:** Por mais que eu ame El Bigodon Swan eu achei que como mestiça dar uma nova vida e um novo pai para Bella. bjs

**Agatha Leite:** Eles vão ficar juntos com dificuldades ou não. Bjs

**MUITO OBRIGADA MENINAS! =D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi bitches! - **_Hj eu acordei Paris _

**Vamos aos avisos!**

_1 – Postei uma one-shot nova Flashing Lights quem quiser ler =D_

_2 – A Tati & Nina também postaram uma one-shot nova super legal. Tia Alice Responde está nos meus favoritos, também tem as duas como autoras favoritas. _

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV **

- Você ficou maluca! – Empurrei Bella de volta para o banheiro, virando e trancando a porta. Me virei para encará-la estava com os olhos arregalados como se não acreditasse no que eu estava fazendo. Puxei pelo braço levando para longe da porta e encostando seu corpo na parede. – Estou esperando uma resposta.

- Fiquei, fiquei maluca quando te conheci, e fico cada vez mais maluca. E muito mais ainda quando eu descubro que o meu namorado. – Ela ainda me considerava como tal. – Ficou de brincadeira com uma loira aguada.

- Bella, eu nunca brinquei com loira nenhuma. – Ela abriu a boca. – Fica quieta! – Ela me olhava surpresa, me aproximei dela. – Eu nunca tive nada com a Tanya, eu estive lá realmente, mas nunca. Juro, que nunca tive absolutamente nada com ela. – Suas mãos deixaram o lado do corpo vindo cuidadosamente até minha cintura agarrando minha camisa.

- E como é que eu vou acreditar nisso? – Seu sorriso era malicioso.

- Você sabe muito bem que tudo que eu tive em um relacionamento, foi somente com você.

- Você mentiu. – Disse, me soltando logo em seguida.

- Eu não menti, Bella quando você me contou eu apenas não pensei em Carlisle, Volturis e você. Na verdade eu não me lembrava dessa ligação. Desde que eu conheci só tenho pensamentos com você, e você simplesmente me deixa maluco. – Ela olhava nos meus olhos e se afastou, tentando sair de perto de mim. – Não! – Minha voz estava rouca segurei seu braço encostando meu corpo ao dela. Meu corpo chamava pelo dela, coloquei minhas mãos por dentro de sua blusa subindo até encontrar os seus seios. – Eu não menti em nenhum momento, só você consegue me fazer sentir o que eu sinto agora, eu estou completamente maluco para ter o seu corpo. Por você. – Lambi seu pescoço fazendo com que ela tremesse.

Bella impulsionou o corpo para cima entrelaçando as pernas em minha cintura, levei até a pia colocando-a sentada entre minhas pernas, beijando seus lábios. E como eu sentia falta deles, suas mãos se infiltraram no meu cabelo me trazendo para mais perto. Enquanto as minhas pela sua blusa. As mãos de Bella descendo pelo meu pescoço até minhas costas, chegando a minha cintura levantando e infiltrando suas mãos em minhas costas levando fogo onde sua mão tocava.

- Tira! – Ela ordenou parando o beijo. Tirando sua blusa ficando somente com a saia.

- Tira você. – Sorri torto e seu coração aumentou a batida, ela puxou o cinto abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper da calça. Enquanto minhas mãos já levavam sua calcinha para o lado, passando meus dedos entre seus lábios.

Ela agarrou a pia, levando seu corpo para frente, sorri ao ver o desespero dela. Abaixei o resto das minhas roupas e me coloquei entre suas pernas, enquanto meu dedo estimulava seu clitóris.

- Edward, mais, mais Edward. – Gemia

Prendeu suas pernas em minha cintura, a penetrei ainda com minha mão entre nós estimulando. Ela me abraçou puxando minha camisa arranhando minhas costas, minha pele gelada pegava fogo com o calor do seu corpo investia forte e rápido, não haviam limites mais para seu corpo. Bella gemia alto em meu ouvido.

- Mais fundo Edward!

Me afastei passando a língua pelo vão dos seus seios, brincando com eles coloquei minhas mãos neles apertando, rodava minha língua pelo bico dos seus seios. E descia pelo seu ventre em direção ao seu sexo, olhei para cima vendo-a mordendo os lábios. Puxei seu quadril para que ela descesse da pia ficando de pé, infiltrando meus dedos entre suas pernas. Segurei seu clitóris entre meus dedos apertando-o e com a outra mão afastei suas pernas, levando minha boca até lá, passei a ponta de minha língua no clitóris inchado, fazendo suas pernas tremerem. Bella segurou na pia e então eu coloquei dois dedos em seu sexo circulando minha língua em seu clitóris.

- Edward, por favor. – Eram as únicas palavras que eu entendia entre tantas pronunciadas.

Estocava furiosamente enquanto suas mãos estavam em meu cabelo me puxando para ficar ainda mais entre suas pernas, ora chupava seu clitóris, ora estocava com a minha língua e meus dedos, ela rebolava em meus dedos chegando ao seu orgasmo, me fazendo rosnar sentindo seu gosto. Bella puxou meus cabelos me trazendo até sua boca me empurrando contra a pia.

- Minha vez. – Ela sorriu, deslizando sua mão pelo meu tronco. – Está gostoso Edward? – Colocou a mão sobre meu membro fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. – O que você prefere Edward, minha boca, minha mão ou a minha vagina. – Essa ultima parte ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo gemer e não saber responder o que eu gostava mais? – Hum, terei que fazer algo para saber.

Desceu seu corpo se ajoelhando em minha frente ficando de frente com meu membro, com as duas mãos ela fazia movimentos rápidos. Meus rosnados se tornaram fortes e altos, agarrei os braços de Bella trazendo ela de pé e encarando seu rosto. Quando ela lambeu os lábios me tornando louco para estar dentro de seu corpo de novo. Encostei seu corpo na pia virado para o espelho agarrando seu seio com uma mão enquanto a outra estimulava seu clitóris.

- Afaste a suas pernas amor, me deixa entrar em você. – Mordi sua orelha, descendo meus lábios ate seu pescoço. Agarrei seus cabelos e levantei seu rosto para que ela o visse pelo espelho. Ela afastou suas pernas e entrei dentro dela rapidamente rebolando contra seu corpo. Entrando e saindo furiosamente, Bella rebolava contra mim se inclinando contra a pia me fazendo ir mais fundo ainda.

- Oh Edward, não pare.

Eu investia contra forte e rápido enquanto ela se inclinava.

- Vamos Bella, vem comigo. – Endireitei seu corpo segurando-a contra meu corpo e com a mão estimulando seu clitóris, chegando ao orgasmo junto com ela. Bella se separou de mim pegando suas roupas blusa e vestindo.

- Vai ficar parado aí? Precisamos sair daqui rápido!

- Por quê? Eu preciso conversar com você Bella. – Disse colocando minhas calças, puxei seu braço apoiando na pia colocando meus braços entre seu corpo para que ela não fugisse. – Bella você não pode ir embora para Volterra.

- A não? E quem vai me impedir? – A fúria tomou meu corpo.

- Eu vou te impedir, não aja como uma menina mimada. – Bella me deu outro tapa já era o segundo em duas semanas, eu estava começando a gostar dessa fúria dela. – Bate, você pode bater o quanto quiser, enquanto não conversarmos como dois adultos Bella eu me vejo obrigado a te tratar como uma criança.

- Engraçado até 5 minutos atrás você não estava me tratando como uma criança. – Ela se aproximou colocando sua boa a milímetros da minha. – O que mudou? – Sua boca tocou suavemente a minha.

- Você gosta de provocar não é?

- Vamos sair daqui, vamos para a clareira. – Ela sorriu abraçando meu corpo. – Você precisa correr comigo na suas costas para que ninguém sinta nosso cheiro. – Fui até a porta destrancando, ela pegou suas coisas e subiu em minhas costas, não havia ninguém na escola então era fácil, sai correndo pelos corredores da escola saindo e entrando no bosque em direção a nossa clareira. Em menos de cinco minutos estávamos lá soltei ela das minhas costas e fui até o meio da clareira me sentando. Chamando-a com o dedo para que se sentasse comigo se sentou no meu colo. Abracei trazendo seu corpo para mais perto, era difícil querer solta-la e deixa - lá ir. O silêncio era confortável era o que precisávamos agora, parecia uma despedida só que eu não queria que fosse.

- Você não pode me deixar, não pode ir para Volterra. – Afirmei.

- Eu tenho que ir, preciso conhecer minha nova família. Preciso conhecer o que é meu. – Ela queria o poder? Isso era algo que jamais poderei dar a ela.

- A sua nova família é a minha. – Ela sorriu e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos. – O que fizemos, nós prometemos um ao outro. Eu não posso te deixar ir.

- Eu vou voltar.

-Não você não vai, não é capaz de saber do que os Volturis são capazes de fazer. – Disse pensando nos poderes que Bella tinha e poderia vir a descobrir.

- Edward é do meu pai que você esta falando, eu tenho sangue dele nas veias. – Ela se levantou do meu colo, parecia que desde a chegada de Tanya somente trouxe com ela o agouro.

- Desculpe. – Me aproximei, abraçando e beijando seu cabelo. – Tenho medo de te perder, de não ser o melhor para você.

- Você não vai me perder, eu vou voltar.

- Eles podem te impedir, te prender.

- Edward do que você tem medo?

- Os Volturis, tudo que você sabe sobre eles, e agora você querendo ou não será um deles.

- Você tem medo de mim? – Ela perguntou a tristeza passando pelos seus olhos.

- Não de você, deles.

- Eles não podem me impedir de nada.

- Então porque estamos separados? – Ela pareceu pensar por um momento, essa era a hora que eu odiava seu escudo. Eu gostaria que ela o retirasse pelo menos enquanto estivesse comigo.

- Meu pai não sabe sobre nós, meu tio disse que é bom prepará-lo aos poucos pelo nosso próprio bem.

- Eu posso ir falar com ele agora mesmo. – Disse indo em direção ao final da clareira.

- Você está maluco! Edward não faça isso!

- Porque não, os humanos vivem fazendo isso mesmo. – Dei de ombros e sorri. – Você é meia humana, seu pai vai nos entender eu sei que vai.

- Edward, não! Eu vou para Volterra, mas eu volto, preciso preparar meu pai não posso simplesmente chegar até ele e dizer. Sabe os Cullen's pai eu namoro com um deles.

- Garrett pediu para você me manter afastado? – Essa era a chave de tudo.

- Sim. – Ela suspirou.

- Por quê? – Ela não respondeu abaixou os olhos. – Só me diz por quê?

- Eu não sei, ele acha que meu pai não vai gostar, entenda, por favor, eu irei, mas vou voltar. Eu prometo.

- Porque Felix e Demetri andam tanto com você? – Tentei mudar de assunto, por enquanto não havia nada a fazer ela iria para Volterra e eu teria que aguardar amargando dias e dias.

- Ciúmes? – Se divertiu

- Não, claro que não! – Na verdade existia um pouco, eu ainda ouvia os pensamentos de Felix como se tivessem sido pensados ontem. – É só que eles ficavam muito perto de você me impediram de chegar perto, talvez se hoje eles estivessem atrás de você eu não conseguiria te esperar do lado de fora do banheiro.

- Eles são bem protetores, eu cresci com eles então é isso, somos uma família.

- Bella eles são parte dos Volturis, você nunca percebeu?

- Bem, o que eu conheci dos Volturis foi a versão que meu tio havia me dado. E quando estavam comigo eles eram sempre Tio Felix e tio Demetri, eles não usavam o símbolo ou as roupas bizarras.

- Entendo, eles também te enganaram. Como eu fiz não é mesmo?

- Olha que bonitinho, agora deu para ser sarcástico também? – Ela colocou a mão sobre meu rosto me afastando. – Seu ridículo!

- Quando você parte para Volterra?

- Neste fim de semana, antes do natal. – Tão cedo.

- E volta?

- Bem talvez no inicio do ano.

- Bella. – Suspirei sabendo que nada que eu dissesse a faria mudar de idéia.

- Eu vou voltar, eu preciso ir. – Ela se levantou começando a andar. – Devem estar me procurando.

- Como é que não nos acharam ainda.

- Não temos rastro, eu apaguei nosso cheiro.

- Quantos poderes você ainda irá me revelar?

- Não sei, eu ainda estou os descobrindo também.

- Eu te levo até seu carro.

- Não. – Me barrou com a mão no meu peito. - Não precisa se estiverem me procurando estarão lá me esperando. Não podem nos ver juntos. – Beijei sua mão e a abracei beijando seus cabelos. – Eu vou voltar, sempre cumpro com minhas promessas.

- Vai me ligar sempre?

-Sempre, ligar, mandar emails. Cartas o que eu tiver que fazer para você ficar calmo, eu farei.

-Eu te amo.

_Eu te amo também. _

Sorri ouvindo sua voz em minha cabeça enquanto ela partia correndo. Menos de um minuto ouvi seus passos voltando ela apareceu entre as arvores me olhou estreitando os olhos.

- Isso já esta virando rotina! – Bufou.

- Isso, o que?

- Não conversamos nada do que deveríamos ter conversado. E ainda pior fizemos amor antes mesmo de falar alguma coisa coerente.

- Você é humana, é normal que faça isso todo o tempo. Humanos tem essa certa mania de tudo se resolver em sexo, briga de casais. – Sorri – E sim falamos sobre sua ida para Volterra eu sou extremamente contra.

- Não estou falando disso! Engraçadinho. – Ela estreitou os olhos. – Edward onde está Tanya?

- Ah! Ela, foi embora voando após seu tio ameaçá-la. – Ela se aproximou de boca aberta.

- Jura?

- Sim, seu tio disse a ela que se ele descobrisse que havia feito algum mal a você ele a caçaria e traria a cabeça dela para você.

- Uau, vou lembrar isso ao meu tio.

- Bella! – Repreendi. – Eu já disse que não tive absolutamente nada com ela.

- É bom que isso seja verdade, mesmo indo para Itália Edward você pode ter certeza que eu não vou ficar nada satisfeita se ouvir o nome dessa aí. – Sorriu voltando a correr.

* * *

**É Bella põe ordem no barraco.**

_Agora muitas coisas vão começar a acontecer na Itália._

_Provavelmente estaremos em breve chegando ao fim da fic... =D_

**Phi Cullen:** lógico que senti... Só vc ficou com dózinha do Marcus, Bella vai para Volterra sorry.

**Agatha:** Ta viva? Menina tu comentou duas vezes é isso? Enfim também odeio quando o Edward sofre tento fazer o mínimo quanto a isso.

**Larissa:** É pai dela oras, tem que aceitar ela só conhecia o Garrett. Vc é mto assanhada concorda com o Edward só por amor hahahaa.

**Dama Mary:** Gostou né do El Bigodon Swan, adoro o Charlie desde que li a saga eu meio que vi semelhanças com o meu pai aí surgiu um amorzinho por ele. Em Despertando para o Prazer (se vc ainda não leu vai lá no meu perfil) El Bigodon é totalmente super hiper ultra legal!

**MrSouzaCullen:** Hahahaha safadjenha, viu o que deu né. Enfim eu acho que os Volturis têm potencial nessa historia rsrsrs

**Tati:** Seninha! Edward entrará em ação no bom sentido sim, não fique tão preocupada que a historia vai mudar um pouco de ares...

**MENINAS!**

**OBRIGADA =D**


	13. Chapter 13

Olá meninas!

Eu ganhei um presente de niver, ok foi mês passado mesmo assim ganhei!

**O Marido e o Outro: Uma Crônica de Tia Alice da Tati & Nina **

Está no perfil delas, ou vocês podem achar através dos meus favoritos.

Não deixem de ler e comentar =D

* * *

Voltei para casa um pouco mais aliviado em saber que em parte meu relacionamento com Bella estava resolvido segui para uma caçada rápida afinal eu ainda tinha que conviver com humanos por uma semana antes do fim das aulas. E logo depois segui para casa feliz.

O que eu não esperava era encontrar novamente Felix, Demetri e Garrett. E junto com eles Marcus Volturi.

- Boa tarde. – Cumprimentei a todos, minha família e os guardas estavam conversando com Marcus e os outros.

- Boa tarde. – Marcus respondeu o comprimento me olhando estranhamente.

- Ah, Marcus esse é meu outro filho. Edward. – Disse Carlisle. Marcus se levantou vindo me cumprimentar.

- Muito prazer Edward, Carlisle já havia me dito que tinha outro filho. – Apertou minha mão e me olhou intensamente. – Fico feliz que tenha encontrado alguém. – Olhei para Carlisle, Garrett e os outros, então ele explicou.

- Perdão, é o meu poder. Me desculpe achei que Carlisle tivesse contado a vocês. – Ele sorriu, era até cômico a imagem do quadro no escritório de Carlisle e a imagem a minha frente. Um vampiro sorridente praticamente igual ao Emmett quando aprontava.

- Tudo bem. – Sorri, em minha mente um turbilhão, será que ele sorrira quando descobrir que eu sou seu genro. – Não tem problema.

- Você tem uma bela família Carlisle.

- Muito obrigada, pretende ficar aqui muito tempo? – Carlisle retomou a conversa enquanto eu comecei a prestar atenção na mente de todos. A de Felix me chamava atenção ele pensava em mim e Bella foquei em seu rosto e levantei o olhar.

Ele fez o mesmo me olhando até que Jasper sentiu-se desconfortável, eu me retirei pedindo licença a todos indo para o meu quarto, porem podia ouvir muito bem o pensamentos de Felix.

Ele me odiava, me invejava e eu gostaria de saber o porque, me odiar pelo que supostamente fiz a Bella seria uma coisa, mais inveja? Decidi ignorar os pensamentos passei um tempo em meu quarto lendo um livro, lendo é modo de dizer. Memória fotográfica ajuda. Após o que eu achava ser umas duas horas desci novamente para ficar um tempo com a minha família, Marcus já estava de saída.

- Boa tarde Edward, espero que vá até Volterra junto com os outros um dia.

- Boa tarde, com certeza. – Felix me lançou um olhar e acompanhou seguindo Marcus com Demetri que ria de alguma coisa que Alice estava dizendo a ele. Assim que desapareceram toda atenção foi voltada a mim.

- Então Edward, seu futuro sumiu durante algum tempo para Alice, pode nos explicar o que aconteceu. – Meu pai me eu um sorriso sincero e seus pensamentos eram que ele me desejava o melhor.

- Eu estive com a Bella, enquanto os guardas estavam longe. Ela vai para Volterra esse fim de semana.

- Oh querido eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, obrigada Esme.

- Marcos nos contou sobre ela, não diretamente mais disse que haveria uma grande surpresa em Volterra que uma nova jóia a mais bela de todas estaria a caminho.

- Ele disse isso. – Ele considerava sua filha uma nova jóia.

- Sim, ela será apresentada no ano novo em uma grande festa.

Os dias se passavam e Bella parecia cada vez mais distante, durante a semana em dias alternados ela ia à aula, se despedindo de todos como se não fosse voltar. Por diversas vezes tentei entrar em sua mente, passar sobre seu escudo falhando miseravelmente. Jasper havia me dito que quando seu escudo físico estava longe sua tristeza era quase palpável.

Estávamos todos tristes, ate Rosálie mesmo não gostando me apoiava no momento. na sexta à tarde eu não queria ver ninguém era proibido ate mesmo uma despedida, me tranquei no quarto decidido a não sair de lá e encarar os pensamentos de pena da minha família. Entrar em depressão e viver nas sombras não me traria Bella de volta existia os meios de comunicação que Garrett e Marcus não tinham acesso a não ser Bella. Na primeira semana eu recebi um email, mensagens pelo celular que indicavam que ela estava se divertindo. Todos os dias havia alguma noticia, perto do natal elas foram diminuindo. Carlisle e Esme decidiram visitar um amigo, Rosálie e Emmett viajariam Alice se recusou a me deixar sozinho acreditando que eu iria fazer uma loucura disse que tinha visões eu em Volterra e que me juntava a eles, desde que Bella se fora ela vem tendo essas visões.

Eu com os olhos vermelho rubi líder da guarda Volturi, Bella nunca estava ao meu lado. Era como se ela nunca tivesse existido Marcus voltará a sua apatia e entediado. O que essa visão queria dizer, o futuro pode mudar sempre e as visões de Alice ela nem sempre acerta. Mandei dois emails seguidos para ela após essa visão ela não me respondeu, as mensagens pelo celular também não respondia e seu celular sempre dava fora de área, resolvi esperar até o final do natal se não recebesse nenhuma noticia iria ate Volterra e ninguém me impediria.

Eu não esperava que a noticia chegaria rápido e apenas noticias que me deixavam apreensivo eu precisava falar com ela o mais rápido possível. Cinco dias antes do réveillon chegara para Carlisle um convite dos Volturis uma grande festa seria dada no palácio em Volterra para a comemoração de um novo ano chegando e uma nova era dos Volturis.

- Uma festa em Volterra. – Jasper parecia desconfiado.

- E estamos convidados. – O tom de Rosálie era de surpresa. Ela estava com medo por ter sido tão intragável com Bella.

- Achou que Bella não a convidaria Rosálie, acho que você é a primeira a pedir desculpas quando encontrá-la. – Alice disse enquanto Rosálie fingia não dar à mínima.

- Esse convite não partiu de Bella. – Disse, ela não faria isso.

- Edward se não quiser ver podemos não ir até a Itália.

- Não, todos nós vamos a Itália é um risco que eu tenho que correr. Se Bella se tornou uma Volturi é algo que eu devo ver e encarar com meus próprios olhos.

Minha mente foi novamente preenchida pela visão de Alice, somente eu sabia sobre ela a visão tinha o mesmo conteúdo das outras eu novamente em frente a guarda só que essa tinha algo de diferente em frente a guarda tinham prisioneiros, minha família. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosálie estavam de joelhos esperando sua morte. Porque Alice não estava com eles ou ao meu lado? Voltei ao meu quarto para pensar enquanto Alice estava pensando tentando ver o futuro de Bella.

- Entre Alice. – Disse quando ouvi seu pensamento atrás da porta.

- Você acha que deveríamos contar aos outros?

- Acho que suas visões são subjetivas, sempre te disse isso.

- Mas Edward é uma questão de sobrevivência. Bella fez uma vez pode voltar a fazer. – Disse se referindo ao ataque. – Há quanto tempo não fala com ela?

- Três dias. – Suspirei pesadamente.

- E desde que ela se foi eu tenho a mesma visão, e se for tudo um truque Edward. Afinal ela é uma Volturi, Aro sempre nos quis e você sabe disso.

- Aro inveja a família de Carlisle. A estabilidade, não os nossos poderes.

- Mas Edward...

- Alice. – Cortei, antes que ela concluísse. – Não posso ignorar, ela é a minha companheira para sempre. – Toquei na marca de meia lua que estava em meu peito fazendo Alice compreender aquilo que eu dissera.

- OMG!

- Não se exalte.

- Porque não me contou?

- E agora eu lhe devo satisfações? – Ergui a sobrancelha enquanto olhava o sorriso de Alice.

- Você acha que ela pode ter mudado de opinião? – Perguntou após um momento de silêncio bloqueando seus pensamentos.

- Não acredito que ela tenha feito algo do tipo, alguém a esta impedindo de se comunicar comigo. Por isso temos que ir todos até Volterra.

- Meu irmão e a princesa Volturi, quem diria você não poderia ter escolhido melhor! – Saiu andando graciosamente para fora do quarto, me deixando com meus pensamentos. Repassei os emails de Bella, em que ela contava que se divertia com Felix, Jane e Alec membros da guarda. Ela criara um afeto pelos dois irmãos e tinha uma grande amizade com Felix o que me incomodava bastante, até que ponto ela seria para não notar que Felix não tinha uma mera amizade por ele era algo mais.

Repassei novamente os pensamentos furiosos que ele tinha quando esteve aqui e quando aconteceu o ataque de Bella na floresta. Meu olhos passavam pela tela do notebook analisando cada palavra escrita naquele email.

- Acho que você tem um rival.

- Emmett! – Rosnei.

- O que foi irmãozinho está com medo de um pouco de competição. Até parece que você nunca foi humano. Lembre-se do que Garrett disse sobre um vampiro ter dois amores.

- O que quer dizer Emmett?

- Se você não arrumar suas malas agora e ficar nessa duvida pode perder a Bella para o Felix.

- Bella jamais faria algo assim.

- Felix pareceu gostar bastante dela.

- Ela é minha.

- Possessivo, gostei, mas não é a sua possessividade que ira manter Bella ao seu lado.

- Emmett! Chega de ficar me enchendo eu vou para Volterra.

Emmett conseguiu me deixar ainda mais preocupado, estaríamos em Volterra para a maldita festa. O que me preocupava era o fato que Bella deixasse se manipular, se alguém descobrisse sobre nós provavelmente usaria isso contra ela. Sem noticias eu não poderia fazer absolutamente nada eu estava cego no meio de uma batalha.

Bella já teria contado ao seu pai sobre nós e o que ele acharia sobre isso, essa era uma resposta que eu desejava ter nesse momento.

Os dias que antecederam a viagem Carlisle nos explicou alguns dons peculiares dos lideres Volturis. Aro excepcionalmente talentoso consegue ler a mente das pessoas. Apesar de muito mais completa que o meu dom ele necessitava de contato físico para obter todos os pensamentos de uma pessoa, uma vida inteirinha de pensamentos bastava um toque. Eu desconfiava que Aro não havia se curado totalmente a sua monstruosidade crescia com o passar dos anos, principalmente depois de saber sobre o que ele fez com a sua própria irmã. Durante os primeiros anos de minha vida ele tentou me convencer por contatos que eu deveria me unir aos Volturi os quais eu sempre negava, ele viu a minha família crescer e o dom de Alice aparecer se sobressair sobre os outros. Para Aro éramos as únicas jóias que ele nunca conseguiu.

Caius era outro membro sem poder algum aparente **( N/A: Um bibelozinho pra ficar lá no altar sentado com cara de ... )** Era marido de Athenodora vampira também cujo poder jamais foi revelado.

Minha maior preocupação era Aro e Marcus, esse já havia sentido a felicidade de um relacionamento em mim o que me leva a pensar como Bella esconde seus pensamentos seus sentimentos, espero que ela use seu escudo. Voamos para Volterra um dia antes da festa, eu estava ansioso para saber e ver Bella, devido a amizade antiga de Carlisle fomos o único clã a ser recebido pessoalmente pelos três Volturis antes da festa.

O salão em que seria a festa estava fechado até a noite da festa, os Volturis nos encontraram em um salão a qual eles chamavam de caverna, ficava no subsolo. Onde eles matavam suas presas. Ou como também era conhecida a sala dos julgamentos e suas decisões, não que isso fosse mudar alguma coisa ultimamente era a lei de Aro mandava e cumpria sem questionar ou sem um julgamento.

- Oh que prazer em recebê-los. – Aro estava sentado ao meio nos saudava. – Carlisle a quanto tempo, séculos quando tentei lhe mostrar nosso verdadeiro instinto.

- Como vai Aro? – Carlisle foi educado, mas a sua aversão a esse tipo de vida sempre esteve presente em seus pensamentos.

- Vou muito bem e vejo que essa é sua família, para um vampiro solitário quando nos conhecemos você agora tem bastante companhia. – Inveja era exalada de seu comentário.

- Minha esposa, Esme e meus filhos, Rosálie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Edward. – Aro olhou para cada um de nós e então começou a nos cumprimentar.

- Muito prazer. – Apertou a mão de Esme.

- O prazer é todo meu.

- Se tornou vampira jovem, lindos pensamentos. Sinto muito pela sua vida pesada. – Sentir? Essa era boa, realmente muito boa. Esme assentiu e ele passou para Rosálie que estava ao lado de Esme.

- Prazer. – Ele a olhou de cima abaixo forçando uma careta. – Não gostar de um Volturi e sentir inveja dele, não é um crime muito grave. Nem Deus agradou a todos. – Ele deu um sorrisinho irônico para ela que engoliu em seco.

- Muito prazer, Emmett não é mesmo. - Ele assentiu e assim que a mão de Aro tocou a sua ele soltou uma gargalhada que ecoou pelas paredes. – Fascinante! Você é muito espirituoso.

- Jasper não é mesmo? – Os Volturis seriam sempre assim educados como humanos. Marcus e Caius observavam de seus tronos. Marcus tinha uma expressão arrogante. Caius indiferente. – Você tem um belo poder se dirigiu a Alice e beijou sua mão que estava protegida por uma luva.

- Muito prazer. – Lançou um olhar para Alice como se dissesse que a luva não iria preservá-la para sempre.

- E finalmente o primeiro filho de Carlisle. Edward como vai? – Ele olhou para mim me medindo da cabeça aos pés.

- Vou muito bem, obrigada. – Minhas mãos permaneciam no bolso, era diferente quando você sabia que alguém podia ler sua mente, agora eu realmente sei o que os vampiros que encontrei em minha vida sentiam. – Prazer. – Ele esticou a mão e eu não tive escolha a não ser cumprimentá-lo também. O que ele não esperava era eu também assim como Alice estava usando luvas. – Sorri e apertei sua mão, encarando sua confusão, que logo ele disfarçou e levou a sua face uma expressão falsa.

- Marcus me disse que você tem um dom como o meu Edward.

- Sim. – Respondi

- Espero que sejam bem tratados aqui, Chelsea irá levá-los aos seus aposentos. – Uma vampira apareceu do nosso lado. Indicando o caminho.

- Carlisle, espero que se junte a nós no jantar. – Os três riram da piada de Caius, e saímos em direção aos quartos ouvindo as risadas deles.

Alice olhou para meu rosto aprovando em pensamento minhas luvas e tendo uma nova visão, apagada, distorcida. Olhos rubi de uma pessoa com cabelos castanhos.

* * *

_Oláááááááá!_

_Não tenho muito o que comentar rsrsrs... _

**Phi Cullen:** O tio da Bella é do bem... não o vejo como uma pessoa do mal não.

**MrSouzaCullen**: A Bella faz o que quer pq não é mosca morta como a do livro. Gente aquela ali chega a irritar e além disso faz mta merda ( nunca vou engolir eclipse )

**Dama Harry Potter:** Os bannheiros da Forks high foram batizados, rsrs leia sim e depois me diga o que achou.

**Tati:** Provavelmente está quase no fim estou acertando os detalhes pra ter um final de sentido. Só não faço idéia de quando será isso, de nada sobre a propaganda =D

**Agatha:** Entendi rsrs geralmente eu não faço continuações acho que as vezes perde o foco, mas eu também tenho outras fics legais. Você pode ver no meu perfil. E logo se eu tiver inspiração posso estar postando uma nova fic. Eles não vão ficar muito tempo separados e provavelmente a fic será curta mesmo.

**MENINAS MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Surpresa!**

* * *

Eu quis explorar o castelo atrás de Bella eu sentia o seu cheiro, mas as vezes ele desaparecia como ela fez quando fugimos para clareira. Achava estranho isso seu cheiro terminava nos lugares mais absurdos. Na hora do "jantar" todos foram para a floresta caçar longe da cidade o que era permitido pelos Volturis, para nós era apenas um habito. Para eles que caçavam humanos era obrigatório.

As visões de Alice cada vez mais constantes me deixavam angustiados, não contamos nada a ninguém esse seria nosso segredo até que eu botasse os olhos em Bella. Caçamos até estarmos devidamente satisfeitos, Jasper caçou mais que o necessário com medo de haver humanos na festa na volta para cidade muito barulho e agitação. Para o ano novo, passeamos pela cidade ainda de manhã enquanto o sol não se mostrava a pino durante todo o dia e voltamos para o castelo, e mais uma vez em minha busca seguia os rastros de Bella até que em um salão eu encontrei Garrett.

- Atrás dela? - Assenti discretamente. – Sinto desapontá-lo ela foi com Jacob buscar o vestido que ela usará essa noite.

- Jacob?

- Sim as vezes uma competição é extremamente saudável. – Ele sorriu e seguiu seu caminho me deixando ainda mais confuso. Eu não duvidava de Bella jamais nesse momento eu acreditava que algo havia errado, mas não que ela me deixaria.

Sem Bella pelo castelo também não havia motivos para perambular, me tranquei no quarto a espera da festa, Alice como sempre nos coordenou e deu a cada um sua roupa. Era chegada a hora em menos de duas horas os Volturis iam revelar sua nova jóia, o barulho das pessoas chegando e conversando, mentes ávidas com pensamentos sujos sobre os Volturis. Aro deveria abrir exceções e cumprimentar mais vezes seus "amigos" para saber com quem estavam lidando.

Encontrei minha família no salão principal, devidamente enfeitado para brindar o novo ano, luzes, e uma musica calma preenchia o salão.

- Para vampiros tão sérios eles sabem como dar festas. – Alice comentou admirada, rindo de seu comentário comecei a prestar atenção havia milhares de Vampiros, clãs, nômades. Conhecidos de Carlisle. Vampiros que encontrei pelo caminho durantes os meus 100 anos.

Então os três Volturis apareceram diante de todos tomando seus tronos, tivemos que fazer uma reverencia a eles já que eram a realeza. E então Aro tomou a palavra.

- Caros amigos, estamos aqui hoje reunidos para comemorar mais um ano brilhante que se passou em que nossa raça cada vez mais presente entre os humanos obtivemos sucesso, e para brindar a um novo ano. – Todos aplaudiram, uma falsidade impressionante. – E é claro que também hoje, estamos aqui por mais um motivo nobre. A nossa família aumentou, e um aumento significativo como esse não pode ser deixado de lado e para celebrar vamos apresentar uma coisa rara nos dias de hoje. Uma pessoa talentosíssima capaz de enganar a todos. Quero apresentar a todos Isabella Swan Volturi. – Todos ofegaram com o sobrenome.

Se eu estivesse vivo nesse exato momento eu estaria tendo um ataque de pânico, impaciente e feliz por ter em frente aos meus olhos ela novamente. Ao lado do trono de Marcus surgia com Felix e um outro homem, moreno e humano. Com um vestido preto brilhante, com uma fenda que iam até suas coxas, deixando talvez até um pouco mais que sua pele a vista. Trazendo a atenção de outros vampiros, os pensamentos sobre a Bella eram autos e explícitos até mesmo Aro podia ouvi-los se quisesse. Com uma classe invejável ela caminhou até Marcus sendo cumprimentada com um beijo no rosto. Passou por Aro com uma leve inclinação e se sentou ao meio deles ao lado de Caius que mantinha sua face de aprovação. Atrás dela ainda havia Felix e o humano. E então seu olhar se dirigiu finalmente para os convidados.

Os olhos rubi brilhantes, em uma maquiagem pesada, ela cruzou as pernas dando um leve aceno para todos, rindo e comentando com Aro e Caius sobre a festa. Os pensamentos da minha família eram todos de espanto onde estava a minha doce Bella, minha Bella um monstro.

Aro mandou que a musica tocasse, Bella se levantou seguindo para perto de Felix minha paciência no limite me obrigava a conter meus impulsos de ir até lá e perguntar o que havia acontecido. Quando foi que ela havia se transformado naquilo. Ela flertava descaradamente com ambos sua nova imagem trazia consigo uma sensualidade que podia ser sentida por todo salão.

- Edward, se controle por favor. As fontes de raiva são vindas apenas de você. – Jasper sussurrou.

- É e quais são os outros sentimentos que você detecta.

- Energia sexual, felicidade, medo e raiva que é você. – Ignorei, mesmo sabendo que ele estava certo, eu estava com raiva, agressivo eu queria matar a todos.

**(N/A: Recomendo - www youtube com /watch?v=BtAKryIN_P8&feature=related ) **

Voltei meu olhar para onde Bella estava, pela primeira vez nossos olhos se encontraram desde que ela entrou no salão, ela parou de prestar atenção em Felix passando a prestar atenção em mim, esse por sua vez deslizou o dedo pelo braço dela trazendo sua atenção a ele novamente. Rindo ela acenou e pediu ao humano para dançar. Segui através dos olhos e da mente de muitas pessoas. O salão se acomodou para vela dançar junto ao humano, ela ria e se divertia nos braços dele, eu estava no meu limite, enquanto ela valsava pelo salão eu seguia sem disfarçar.

Assassinato era o certo, eu queria cravar meus dentes naquele humano que sorria para ela e deslizava sua mão ate a sua cintura e a trazia para perto dele. A música terminou e muitos foram cumprimentar ela e seu parceiro, sorrindo e sendo amável com todos ela. eu a observava de longe quando ela vinha em minha direção. Passou ao meu lado abrindo sua mente.

_Siga-me. _

Ela passou por mim e eu deixei um tempo que ela fosse a minha frente, ninguém daria falta de nós dois com tanta gente e que se dane se dessem eu não dava a mínima. A segui encarando suas costas lembrando de cada passo que ela deu esta noite. Seduzindo a todos e esses olhos, quantos humanos ela deveria ter matado. Um corredor úmido escuro mas eu enxergava perfeitamente bem, andando graciosamente a minha frente ela olhava para trás para se certificar que eu a seguia.

Chegando a uma porta ela abriu entrando no cômodo, entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. sem muito esforço ela veio até a mim me beijando, por um momento eu senti nojo não era minha Bella.

- Não! - Disse afastando de mim.

- Porque não?

- Você não é minha Bella.

- Não? – Ela se aproximou grudando meu corpo a dela. – Não sou sua Bella? – Sua mão começou a deslizar sobre a minha roupa. – Somente eu sei fazer isso com você, e você sabe disso. – Suas palavras me despertavam, acendiam meu corpo. Seus lábios tocaram os meus de forma violenta, me beijava e sugava minha língua, ela segurava meu rosto com as duas mãos me prensando contra porta. Foi impossível conter um gemido, sua mão desceu até minhas calças passando a mão sobre meu membro que já dava sinal de vida.

Gemi em sua boca, enquanto ela deslizava os lábios pelo meu maxilar, chegando até minha orelha.

- Não sou sua Bella, Edward? Não é isso que seu corpo diz.

Ela se afastou indo até o meio do quarto colocando as mãos para trás o os olhos brilhando. Abaixando o zíper do vestido. De frente pra mim deixando ele revelar o que faltava de sua pele.

- Vem tirar o resto. – Ela sorriu .

Em minha velocidade cheguei até ela levando até a cama deitando-a, cobrindo seus lábios com os meus e com minhas mãos arrancando com prazer sua calcinha. Sua mãos em meus cabelos puxando com força e gemendo enquanto eu mordia seu mamilo. Deixei minha boca chegar a sua enquanto embaixo de mim ela se mexia abrindo suas pernas enquanto eu lutava contra o meu terno. Ela me ajudava sem nunca deixar minha boca.

Fiquei de joelhos na cama terminando de tirar meu terno e minha camisa. Bella se sentou na cama levando me segurando pela cintura beijando meu corpo. Usando sua força me jogou na cama e sorriu. Retirando o que faltava da minha roupa, em pé em frente a cama eu me sentei.

- Vem aqui. - Bati as duas mãos em minhas coxas chamando ela para o meu colo. Ela subiu na cama vindo engatinhando com uma perna de cada lado, segurou meu membro e se sentou. – Rebola, rebola bem gostoso.

Segurei sua cintura a fazendo subir e descer no meu colo enquanto ela rebolava, seus seios em meu rosto, balançando e me levando a loucura, meu membro pulsava enquanto ela gemia e rebolava.

- Mais fundo Edward. – A voz doce havia voltado. E eu impulsionava meu corpo para atender aos seus gemidos.

Deitei na cama trazendo seu corpo enquanto ela rebolava com maestria no meu pau, com as ultimas estocadas eu me entreguei ao prazer, enquanto ela erguia seu corpo em busca do seu. Segurei seus seios apertando com força gemendo seu nome. Seu rosto escondido no meu peito, respirando pesadamente ela saiu de cima de mim se deitando ao meu lado.

- Precisamos voltar. – Ela entrelaçou sua mão na minha, eu puxei tentando me livrar, ainda tinha raiva. – Jacob não vai segura-los por muito mais tempo. – puxei minha mão da dela. – Edward. - Mantive meus olhos fechados. – Edward olhe para mim. – Abri os olhos e olhei para seu rosto que sorria.

- Está com ciúmes do Jacob?

- Não, estou com raiva do que você se tornou. – Meu tom saiu mais alterado do que necessário, ela franziu o cenho, e depois de alguns segundos suspirou.

- E o que eu me tornei?

- Um monstro!

- Edward, olha pra mim. – Puxou meu rosto se virando na cama ao meu lado. – Acha mesmo que meus olhos estão assim porque matei humanos?

- Que outro motivo eu teria? – Bella bufou colocando a mão no olho.

- Vê. – Mostrou o dedo onde estava a lente, vermelha e brilhando. Como a minha vergonha. – Eu jamais faria algo assim Edward eu achava que você confiasse em mim.

- Bella, me desculpe. – Ela levantou da cama e já estava colocando sua roupa.

- Vista-se.

- Bella, desculpa. – Abracei por trás beijando suas costas ainda nuas. – Por favor, é que Alice vem tendo visões você com olhos vermelhos, tiveram algumas comigo e os mesmo olhos. – A fiz se sentar no meu colo, depositando beijos em suas costas, subindo até sua nuca. – Eu nunca poderia imaginar que fossem lentes.

- Tudo bem Edward. – Se virou segurando meu rosto e sorrindo. – Você não tinha como saber, eu nem te avisei nada. – Ela suspirou. – Desculpa.

- Bella, você não tem que me pedir desculpas, mas eu preciso de explicações. – Olhei em seus olhos sorrindo, mostrando confiança que ela poderia me contar o que for. Mas eu sabia que os Volturis tentariam qualquer coisa para ter Bella ao seu lado.

- Eu estava feliz, mas de um tempo pra cá eu comecei a sentir que não era bem vinda aqui. Eu sempre fui vegetariana, meu tio não, mas eu nunca consegui matar nenhum humano Edward, um foi o suficiente. – Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Não se sinta culpada pela morte da sua mãe. Não foi sua culpa, foi por amor ela deu a vida dela por você, você não a matou.

- Obrigada meu amor. Precisamos voltar para a festa, Edward não podemos ficar aqui.

- Mas nós não conversamos. – Ela se levantou procurando o resto de sua roupa.

-Como sempre não é Edward Cullen. – Ela começou a rir e eu a acompanhei.

- Tudo bem, mas precisamos conversar. Quando e onde?

- Bem você conhece o caminho do meu quarto, é só aparecer. – Ela piscou.

- Eu estou falando serio. – Disse sério.

- Ok, Jacob pode segura-los mais um pouco.

- O que você tem com esse Jacob? – Perguntei impaciente já era a segunda vez que ela dizia esse nome, ela me deu um olhar divertido. - Vamos ao que interessa primeiro, porque você esta usando lentes?

- Aro me venceu pelo cansaço. Ele dizia que é da nossa espécie que somos o que somos e temos que aceitar isso, desde que parei de mandar emails para você foi por medo de te contar.

- Ele te ameaça? Ele te fez alguma coisa? – Apertei seus ombros

- Não, mas ele insinua.

- Que tipo de coisas? – Eu estava pronto para enfrentá-lo se fosse preciso.

- Edward não faça nada, eu tenho tudo sobre controle. – Como se lesse meus pensamentos ela advertiu.

- Alice vem tendo visões, em uma delas eu aparecia em frente à guarda. Meus olhos vermelhos e eu estava pronto para a execução da minha família.

- É isso que ele quer, acabar com a sua família e ter você e Alice como membros?

- Ele sempre quis isso, desde que descobriu meus poderes e os de Alice.

- É só que os meus poderes são meus, e ele não terá. Volto para Forks em dois dias. – Ela se levantou pegando o resto das minhas roupas e estendeu para mim. – Vista-se é melhor nós irmos. – Me vesti em minha velocidade. – Ninguém pode saber sobre nós, eu preciso contar ao meu pai sozinha, sem a interferência de Aro ou qualquer outra pessoa, nos conhecemos hoje.

- E você já me levou para cama, um absurdo realmente. Que fama você terá em Volterra. – Disse fingindo choque ela riu. - E você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. O que você tem com esse Jacob?

- Quem você acha que desenhou o meu vestido? Ele é gay Edward, sossegue. – Começou a rir então abriu a porta para que eu saísse.

Comecei a andar pelo mesmo caminho até encontrar Jane.

- O que faz aqui? – Ela me perguntou com o tom de voz elevada.

- Eu não lhe devo explicações, e acredito que o castelo esteja com transito livre para onde quiser.

- Você não pode estar aqui! Não deve estar aqui. – Eu estava certo de que Jane iria me atacar, e ela ia se não fosse Bella lançar seu escudo sobre mim. Jane tentou de todas as formas até desistir. – Você também é como ela. – Disse com raiva, sorri.

- Algum problema Jane. – Bella estava parada atrás de mim aparecendo para Jane.

- Está protegendo ele? Aro vai saber disso!

- E se eu estiver algum problema? Que eu saiba posso levar quem eu quiser para o meu quarto. Agora se me der licença nós vamos voltar para festa.

- Vadia! – Eu estava próximo de atacar Jane.

- Fora daqui. – Bella gritou colocando Jane em seu lugar. – Me ofenda de novo garota e eu te ponho no seu lugar em dois segundos, vamos ver a quem Aro irá dar razão. Vamos Edward. – Ela estendeu seu braço para mim e eu o peguei saindo dali deixando uma Jane furiosa, em direção ao salão principal.

- Vejo que já conheceu um dos Cullen's.

* * *

_Olha como estou boazinha, não fiz vocês esperarem até sexta pela att._

_Como vocês estão?_

_E que momento tenso é esse o Edward gente não é de gêmeos não ele é de outro signo. Que desconfiado... (a louca da autora)_

_Eu andei notando no tráfico da fic, eu tenho seis alertas e 22 favoritos, onde estão vocês? Danadinhas apareçam!_

**Agatha:** Olha como fui boazina e postei antes? Calunia!

**Pollyanna:** Muito obrigada =D Espero mais reviews suas.

**Dama Mary Potter:** Edward super desconfiado como eu disse ele não é de Gêmeos não... E ai leu a fic?

**Phi Cullen:** Genial como só o Edward pode ser, saberemos em breve o que vai acontecer.

**Tati:** A Festa foi bombante literalmente, não? De nada querida sempre que precisar estávamos aí.

**Meninas muito obrigada =D**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews =D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Oi gente! =D **

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

- Sim, Edward é um cavalheiro. – Bella respondeu a Aro. – Estudamos na mesma escola.

- Já conheceu o restante da família de Edward, o clã de Carlisle então. – Bella era cuidadosa com Aro, e também uma tremenda atriz.

- Oh, não! Somente Edward, nunca tive muito contato com eles em Forks. – Ela sorriu e me olhou. – Não vai me apresentar

- Claro, com licença Aro.

Levei Bella ate a mesa onde estava minha família estava o mais rápido possível para me afastar de Aro, faltavam cerca de uma hora para a meia noite ainda.

- Boa noite- Bella disse sedutoramente quando chegou à mesa. Sentou-se cruzando as pernas sem se preocupar com a família toda a encarando.

- Boa noite, Bella. – Respondeu Carlisle ao mesmo tempo em que me questionava em sua mente.

- Você esta fantástica com esse vestido. – Elogiou Alice.

- Muito obrigada, Edward ?

- Sim.

- Eu quero champagne. – Os pensamentos da minha família eram engraçados. Alice tentava ver o futuro, temendo sobre os olhos de Bella. Então ela começou a rir me fazendo rir junto.

- O que está acontecendo, você há dias conversa com Alice por pensamentos. Ela tem visões e não nos conta mais, estou farto de não estar por dentro dos assuntos. – Emmett reclamou

- Emmett! – Rosálie chamou sua atenção com medo do território perigoso que estávamos.

- São lentes de contato Rosálie e Emmett pode falar o quanto quiser, enquanto eu estiver na mesa. Ninguém nos ouvira a não ser que eu deixe. – Vendo a confusão no rosto de todos, ela explicou. – Meu escudo.

- Visões Alice, que tipo de visões – Carlisle perguntou.

- Eram sobre Bella com os olhos vermelhos, não queríamos alarmar ninguém então nós simplesmente ocultamos Carlisle.

- Achei que tivesse sucumbido a alimentação do seu pai. – Esme se dirigiu a Bella

- Não que eu não tenha provado do sangue humano. Provei da minha mãe, desde que nasci fui alimentada com sangue humano até ter a idade para poder caçar sozinha, meu tio me deu duas opções mencionando que eu poderia viver de sangue de animais. Mencionou que vampiros viviam assim eu só não sabia que eram vocês. Então eu comecei a me alimentar de animais.

- E o que te levou a se alimentar agora de humanos. – Rosálie interrompeu Bella.

- Eu não estou... – Rosálie lançou um rápido olhar para Bella que se calou, Aro vinha em nossa direção, rápido e sorrindo.

- Gostando da festa.

- A festa esta excelente Aro.

- Sei que existe humanos presente hoje. Pode incitar a caça, mas como já foi avisado não vamos tolerar a caça.

- Não será preciso Aro. – Carlisle visivelmente irritado pela insinuação já que Jasper era um novo vegetariano e Aro leu em sua mente sua luta pela sede.

- Minha querida, venha comigo quero te apresentar algumas pessoas. Aro extendeu a mão para Bella, sem hesitar ela nos pediu licença e seguiu com ele.

O silencio caiu sobre nossa mesa, observei de longe os sorrios de Bella para todos os vampiros ao qual ela era apresentada, a mente deles continua a mil e muitas vezes extremamente desrespeitosa. Aro a seguia juntamente com seus guardas, Felix, Demetri e Alec. Aro mostrava-se orgulhoso demais e até sorria cada vez que apresentava Bella para algum clã como se quisesse demonstrar ainda mais o poder dos Volturis como se tivesse a certeza que agora os Volturis seriam ainda mais poderosos. Bella sorria e cumprimentava a todos faltavam cinco minutos para a meia noite quando Aro retornou ao trono. Sem hesitar fui ate Bella que estava no meio do salão abraçada ao humano que ela disse que chamava Jacob.

- Jacob, você é o máximo, esse vestido me rendeu uma bela noite. Muito obrigada!

- De nada, querida com esse corpo você deveria ser minha modelo exclusiva.

- Ah com toda certeza e acabar tropeçando na saia bufante como aquele vestido Pink, que eu vi hoje.

- Aquele vestido foi apenas um momento relapso de angustia da minha alma eu criei, confesso que aquilo é um horror. Mas claro que ficará no ateliê para lembrar que eu sempre posso ser melhor que naquele momento. – Resolvi interromper a conversa.

- Com licença posso ter o prazer da ultima dança do ano. – Bella se virou sorrindo e Jacob ficou me encarando, com pensamentos que não podem ser expressados.

- Jacob? – Os olhos de Bella iam de mim para ele. – Jacob.

- Ai me desculpa! – Soltou a mão de Bella e olhou para mim novamente e saiu.

- Olha que absurdo, nem o Jacob escapou do seu charme. – Ela ria enquanto dançávamos pela pista.

- Não é minha culpa se sou irresistível.

- Muito modesto. - Ela ria feliz e eu podia sentir até um certo alivio em te-la em meus braços.

- Você vai negar o meu charme?

- Não, definitivamente, não! Isso é uma parte que eu gosto em você. Mas é claro que preferia não competir com o Jacob.

- Não existirá competição, sabe que meu time é outro.

- O que temos aqui, um vampiro mulherengo. Quantas mulheres em sua lista senhor Cullen?

- Milhares! Algumas eu deixei com o coração despedaçado por aí. Algumas possuem uma vaga lembrança, algumas me odeiam. Outras disseram que eu fui o melhor amante que já tiveram e algumas ainda sonham em voltar para minha cama. – Sorri. – Mas uma tem um pedaço de mim.

- Eu corro o risco de ser qual delas?

- Comigo nenhuma, tenho muito respeito pela senhorita.

Gargalhávamos e continuamos dançando, faltando um minuto para a meia noite todos estavam se preparando para a contagem regressiva. Quando falta apenas um segundo Bella segurou meu rosto e me beijou. Ficamos ali enquanto todo mundo comemorava a chegada de um novo ano.

- Só para o próximo ano ser melhor. – Sorriu e me abraçou. – Feliz ano novo Edward.

-Feliz Ano Novo! – _Minha Bella_, completei em pensamento.

Estávamos abraçados até que eu olhei para o trono Volturi e ali estava Marcus olhando diretamente para nós, suas feições não expressavam absolutamente nada e seus pensamentos apenas não existiam. Bella estava protegendo-o.

Ele mantinha um olhar tão intenso em nós que eu podia jurar que nem mesmo o escudo de Bella seria capaz de esconder a intensidade do que havia entre nós. Para Marcus estava mais do que claro. Bella me puxou para mais um beijo sem ao menos se importar com o que estava acontecendo de olhos abertos observei uma movimentação estranha Felix havia voltado para perto de Marcus, girei com Bella ainda dançando a musica alta, minha mão subiu até sua nuca buscando maior contato.

Suas mãos agarravam meu smoking, eu queria ficar ali para sempre então mesmo contra a minha vontade, terminei o beijo dando com um selinho e mordendo seu lábio. Ela sorria enquanto dançávamos. Procurei pela minha família para desejar a eles um feliz ano novo e vi Jane ao lado de Aro um pouco afastado de ela lhe disse algo e ele olhou para nós.

Abracei Bella protetoramente girando para que ela não visse o que estava acontecendo, quando estava completamente de costas para o trono Volturi, Aro estava a minha frente.

- Posso ter a honra dessa dança?

Qualquer humano agora estaria tendo um infarto fulminante. Bella levantou o rosto do meu peito ainda sorrindo.

- Claro tio! – Aro oferecia a mão para ela como um cavalheiro e a conduziu pelo salão dançando com ela. Fiquei alguns segundos acompanhando com os olhos quando Jane passou por mim me olhando, seus pensamentos eram raivosos. Ela queria muito poder me atacar e descontar seu mal humor.

Enquanto Bella dançava resolvi procurar minha família.

* * *

_Capitulo meio curtinho =( inspiração em baixa rsrs_

_E ninguém deu bola mesmo pras duas ultimas one-shots postadas... to de mal com vcs rsrsrs_

**Agatha:** Hey gata menos olha as rugas! Obrigada fico mto feliz que goste do que eu escrevo, assim que terminar essa vou tentar um novo projeto não sei quando vou postar tudo dependerá da inspiração rsrs

**Phi Cullen:** Meu amor é Edward eu Tb sairia arrancando a roupa. É me pediram eu botei ele pra fazer uma pequena figuração. Odeio ele... ECA!

**MrSouzaCullen:** Matou a curiosidade, Aro é uma pessoa mto chata pqp...

**Tati:** Quente né a festa... Jacob só se for gay e ainda sim uma pquena figuração eu não gosto dele... Vem mto mais por aí acho que vamos até o capitulo 20 + epilogo.

**Meninas muito obrigada + uma vez pelas reviews. **

**

* * *

**

**Reviews!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

_Olá!_

_Como vocês estão?_

* * *

Não é seguro conversarmos aqui, precisamos de explicações Edward. – A mente de Alice partilhava a mesma idéia de todos.

Se Aro tocasse qualquer um saberia sobre meu relacionamento com Bella, Aro só captava algo importante, algo que tivesse importância em destruir os Cullens. Era isso que ele queria destruir a minha família e por quê? Poder.

Eu não conseguia captar esse desejo de Aro ele se continha muito em seus pensamentos, deixava escapar pouca coisa, ele era esperto e o escudo de Bella só o deixava mais ainda cheio de si. Bella para ele era a chave de tudo e saber que a mesma havia me seduzido o deixava extremamente feliz, como se houvesse chance de deixar tudo e me juntar a sua guarda.

Aos poucos o salão Volturi ficava vazio os humanos presentes iam para suas casas, se conseguissem chegarem a algum lugar sem que um vampiro os atacasse as restrições eram claras, nada de caças em Volterra, mas alguns ainda duvidavam da Guarda.

Sai para caçar voltando ao amanhecer o castelo que antes tinha ruídos era bastante tranqüilo. Me vi indo na mesma direção da noite anterior a porta do quarto de Bella dei duas batidas sem nenhuma resposta. Girei a maçaneta olhando para dentro encontrando minha Bella deitada dormindo. Passei pela porta trancando-a me deitei ao seu lado puxando seu corpo para o meu peito.

- Foi uma festa de arromba! – Sorri

- Achei que estivesse dormindo, falando assim nem parece você e sim Alice. – Ela sorria enquanto eu passava a mão em seu rosto.

- Eu estou feliz, cansada, feliz, radiante. – Ela parecia bêbada.

- Bêbada.

- Não estou bêbada, o álcool não tem efeito em mim como nos humanos normais. Sou apenas metade humana Edward.

- É minha humana, uma humana que me deve muitas explicações. – Sussurrei a ultima parte em seu ouvido mesmo sabendo que se alguém estivesse por perto escutaria de qualquer forma, não sabia o quanto Bella estava cansada para usar seu escudo.

- É, mas agora não. Estou cansada.

- Então durma minha Bella descanse.

- Sabe que eu adoro seu toque frio, infelizmente essas luvas são necessárias – Cantei para ela dormir que logo estava com sua respiração calma e leve.

Durante as quatro horas seguintes ouvi Bella murmurar coisas como amava seu pai, me amava como adorava Carlisle mesmo com pouco tempo de que se conhecem. Sua respiração começava a ficar pesada, sinal que logo acordaria, uma perna se colocou em cima da minha me prendendo ali, um sorriso e beijos em meu pescoço.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, dormiu bem?

- Dormi, dormi maravilhosamente bem. – Sorriu se apoiando em meu peito se levantando. – Que horas são?

- Já deve ser perto do meio dia. - Bella, eu sei que é cedo, mas eu queria saber quando você volta para Forks.

- Eu não sei, ainda não decidi realmente sobre isso. Mas em breve estarei voltando. – Ela sorriu. – Mas definitivamente Volterra não é o meu lugar, meu lugar é em Forks. Sabe podíamos sair o que acha? Estou cansada de ficar trancada nesse castelo.

Ela foi até o closet e pegou uma roupa qualquer e vestiu.

- Vamos. – Me puxou pela mão saímos andando do quarto pelo corredor encontrando Jane no caminho.

- Bom dia Jane, como vai nesta manhã tão linda? É o primeiro dia do ano não devia ficar com essa cara tão feia. – Bella zombou passando por ela me rebocando logo atrás.

- Onde está sua família?

- Não os vejo desde o amanhecer por quê?

-Nada. – Só que quero ficar sozinha com você. – completou em pensamento.

Estávamos perto dos portões quando alguns Guardas nos pararam.

- Algum problema? – Bella perguntou.

- Desculpe Srta. Mas não podemos deixar ninguém sair do castelo.

- Por quê?

- Ordens de Felix senhorita.

- E onde ele está? Eu posso sair à hora que eu bem entender.

- Mas não com ele. – uma voz surgiu atrás da guarda que estava bloqueando o portão.

- Felix, o que significa isso? – A mente de Felix não dizia nada, ele estava bloqueando sua mente ao menos tentando não pensar em nada sabendo que eu detectaria fácil sua mente. - Eu sou uma pessoa livre que posso ir e vir à hora que eu bem entender. Abra o portão Felix. – Ela disse com firmeza.

- Desculpe Bella. – Ele deu passagem deixando nos sair do castelo.

Felix olhava para mim com desprezo deixando seus leves pensamentos escaparem ele a amava e me invejava por te-la ao meu lado. Eu não a merecia era o pensamento dele, saímos em direção a floresta enquanto Bella me guiava correndo a minha frente, subimos até uma montanha de lá dava para ver toda Volterra.

- É lindo aqui. – Ela suspirou. – Desde que cheguei venho aqui quase todos os dias me faz lembrar Forks e a nossa clareira . – Ela sorriu se sentando ao meu enquanto eu fazia o mesmo.

- E realmente muito bonito, o que você acha de ser herdeira de absolutamente tudo que vê daqui.

- Eu não me importo com isso Edward, eu não me sinto bem aqui. Aro me trata bem, mas eu sinto que ele tem outras intenções. Eu não confio nele, meu pai, Caius e os outros me tratam normalmente neles sim, eu confio. Eu sinto algo estranho quando estou perto de Aro. Desde que saí de Forks eu não posso negar que fiquei feliz pensei que eu teria uma nova família, claro que sentiria sua falta, mas eu sempre soube que eu voltaria. Então eu não fiquei preocupada até parar de te mandar noticias. – Eu fiquei em silêncio esperando que ela continuasse a me explicar.

- Todos me trataram muito bem, Aro me estudou durante horas. Fascinado porque não conseguia ler minha mente, meus pensamentos e ainda ficou feliz quando percebeu que eu me defendia com meu escudo. Que posso me camuflar por aí, isso ele ainda não sabe e não sei se vou contar. Enfim depois da primeira semana ele começou a colocar Jane para me vigiar eu notava isso e por muitas vezes me colocou tentada ao sangue humano. Ele matou um humano na minha frente. – Eu poderia matar Aro. – Ele começou a dizer mesmo que sutilmente que a nossa natureza era outra. Que eu podia ser como eles poderosa.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Bella você não deve se deixar levar por ele. – Deixei minha mão acariciar sua face, enquanto ela sorria.

- Essas luvas não são necessárias aqui. – Puxou as luvas da minha mão. - Não comigo, eu adoro suas mãos. – Pegou minhas mãos e ficou brincando com meus dedos. – Eu não me deixo levar por ele Edward, mas é que a pressão eu acabei cedendo meu tio me ajudou. Quando eu fui conhecer Jacob para fazer meu vestido ele me deu uma leve idéia de lentes então eu comprei lentes vermelhas e numa noite quando Heidi trouxe o jantar eu fingi estar comendo – Ela fez aspas com os dedos – e coloquei as lentes, disse que eu iria caçar fora do castelo. Só que de um tempo para cá ele anda colocando Jane para me vigiar.

- Você sucumbiu ao sangue?

- Claro que não, eu caço escondido e bem longe daqui, despisto muito bem aquela idiota.

- Você não tem que esconder de ninguém o que você é. Onde está a Bella que faz o que quer na hora que quer? – Perguntei lembrando que quando a decisão dela vir para Volterra fora tomada ela nada quis saber. Veio e pronto!

- Eu não sou tão forte e perfeita como você pensa. – Senti que ela ficou triste e ficou quieta há algum tempo.

- Eu sei que você não é, eu também não sou Bella. – Senti ela ficar rígida descendo sua cabeça até meu braço, senti algo molhando meu braço. Ela estava chorando e isso acabava comigo vê-la tão vulnerável e saber que eu não poderia fazer nada me odiava por isso. Resolvi mudar de assunto e não voltar mais nele.

- Seu pai nos viu ontem, e pelo poder dele sei que não vai dar para disfarçar por muito tempo. Alias acredito que não temos mais porque mentir.

- Para ele não, mas eu não quero que Aro saiba.

- Ele já sabe, Jane disse algo a ele ontem a noite enquanto estávamos juntos.

- É mesmo, aquela linguaruda de uma figa! Ah mas eu acabo com a raça dela. – Ela se alterou se levantando. –Sabe que ela é outra a qual eu daria o mundo para enfiar uns belos tabefes naquela carinha de sonsa.

- Vem aqui! – A fiz sentar entre minhas pernas abraçando seu corpo. – Não fica assim, ela também te odeia. Sente que irá perder o lugar ao lado de Aro. Você é muito mais poderosa que ela. – ficamos em silencio alguns minutos.

- Edward?

- Sim.

- Quando você volta para Forks?

- Daqui a dois dias.

- Tão cedo. – Ela pensou por um momento. - Eu vou com você. – Abracei mais forte ainda. – Antes eu preciso conversar com meu pai, quero contar a ele a verdade.

- Eu quero fazer isso se não se importa.

- Eu não me importo você ainda é a prova de balas. – Ela começou a rir me fazendo rir junto com ela.

- Acha que eles podem tentar te impedir de ir comigo.

- Não tentaram, e nós agora temos um relacionamento publico diante de toda Itália. – Ela se levantou ficando de pé respirou fundo e então grito.

- Eu te amo Edward Cullen! – Ela começou a rir de sua própria loucura. – E ai satisfeito?

- Acho que muitos ouviram seu grito. Bem os vampiros podem ter escutado algo. – Segurei seu rosto perto do meu. – Você não existe. – E selei nossos lábios em um beijo calmo.

- Existo e devo ter um pai furioso pelo meu sumiço, vamos voltar ao castelo. Felix com toda certeza já contou para todos, fora Jane.

- Vamos. – Assenti começando a caminhar para voltar a Volterra.

- Vamos comunicar que eu vou voltar para Forks.

* * *

_Genteeeeeeeeeeee_

_Para quem é de São Paulo que frio é esse? O.O_

**Phi Cullen:** Tadinho do Jacob? Sou solidária não... Principalmente quando o assunto é Jacó. E quanto à merda, vai dar mesmo... SEM MAIS!

**MrSouzaCullen:** Curiosa que só vc... Jane é total cândida de Volterra hahaha até parece que o Jacob não ia pensar não é mesmo. Eu cairia matando nele kkkkkkkkk

**Agatha:** Você é uma das minhas leitoras mais afoitas rsrsrs

**Tati:** Desculpa, eu sei que você sempre é a primeira a ler.

**Valeu meninas! **

**

* * *

**

**Reviews!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Olá!**

**Estamos entrando em reta final, onde estão as leitoras? O.o**

**Digo, leitoras que tem a fic nos alertas né!**

**Bóra gente!**

**=D**

* * *

O sol já brilhava em Volterra corri entre as sombras até chegar ao castelo entrando por onde não podia ser visto pelos humanos. Minha família já estava se preparando para voltar para Forks enquanto eu curtia o momento com Bella.

- Já fez as malas Edward? – Rosálie debochava porque obviamente não precisaríamos disso. Eu não precisava disso.

- Ainda não.

- Então vá fazer, cansei de cuidar de você. – Alice passou por mim.

- O que deu nela?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – Rosálie sorria olhando para Alice e balançou a cabeça entrando no seu quarto.

Fui até o meu arrumar minhas coisas Bella havia me dito que iria começar a arrumar as suas e iria conversar com seu pai primeiro antes que eu fosse até ele contar tudo.

Rapidamente as coisas que eu havia trazido já estavam arrumadas e eu esperava ansiosamente por Bella, como ela demorava resolvi comunicar a minha família a decisão sobre a volta para Forks. Estavam reunidos no pátio do castelo quando os encontrei pela mente de Alice soube que Carlisle estava tendo uma conversa com Marcus sobre sua volta para Forks eu comecei a andar de um lado para o outro no pátio, ali humanos eram restritos. Quando não eram a refeição dos três humanos podiam visitar áreas do castelo, e o pátio era aberto algumas vezes ao ano.

Era um lugar bonito apesar da energia que o castelo continha havia flores, árvores era uma imagem aceitável para tal lugar.

- Edward, ou você para ou acabará no Japão. – Lancei um olhar para Emmett, mas não pude evitar sorrir.

- Emmett, você é um palhaço mesmo não.

- Obrigada.

Continuei andando de um lado para o outro, sentia que era observado e adivinhe só nada mais nada menos que Jane. Será que ela tinha algum tipo de tara por mim? Ou era apenas a mando de Aro, com certeza a segunda opção era a mais certa Carlisle apareceu acompanhado de Marcus que me olhava como se fosse me matar por um lado eu o entendia acredito que se fosse minha filha eu também mataria o desgraçado. Meu pai se aproximou de mim.

- Marcus quer falar com você Edward. – Assenti e olhei para a porta que dava acesso ao castelo, andamos até que ele parou em frente a uma porta abriu me dando passagem.

- Sente-se – Ele disse em uma voz leve, mas com um tom de ameaça. Como todo vampiro tem me acomodei na cadeira que estava em frente a sua mesa. Imaginei que ali seria o seu escritório ou quando ele queria fugir de algo era ali que ele se refugiava.

- Eu acho que você deve saber por que está aqui não?

- É sobre a ida da Bella para Forks? – Eu sabia que não era totalmente esse assunto.

- Sim, mas não é somente por isso. – Ele me lançou um olhar intenso. – Há quanto tempo você conhece minha filha?

- Desde que ela foi morar em Forks - Fui o mais sincero possível. – No começo eu não sabia o que ela era, eu não sabia quem eram os pais dela ou a sua historia. Foi intenso e arrebatador.

- Minha filha esconde muito bem, mas você foi super fácil de ler se eu soubesse naquela época não teria os separados tão recentemente. – Pisque sem acreditar no que ele me dizia. - Meus poderes funcionam bem a menos que eu tenha me enganado o romance de vocês havia começado a pouco tempo, estou certo?

- Mais ou menos, mas acredito que o meu amor não irá diminuir ele só irá aumentar.

- O amor só aumenta com os anos, ele nunca se apaga Edward ou se desgasta o amor verdadeiro só é encontrado uma única vez. Eu tive uma imensa sorte de encontrar duas vezes deus me deu essa chance. – Era tão estranho a cena eu sentado conversando amigavelmente com um Volturi sem medos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – Dydime e depois Renné que me deixou a imensa alegria que é Bella em minha vida, sei que pelo pai que você tem deve ter me julgado eu não tiro sua razão eu em seu lugar também julgaria.

- Não nego que julguei em alguns momentos até Garrett nos contar toda a historia.

- Você é um homem muito sábio Edward, sincero. Gosto disso em você, Bella veio me comunicar que irá voltar com vocês para Forks fique sabendo que estou deixando por Carlisle ele me prometeu cuidar da minha filha. – Sorriu. – Como se fosse uma Cullen, confio em Carlisle para isso, mas quero que você cuide dela, só você saberá fazer isso Edward, quando o momento chegar quero que cuide dela.

- Desculpe não estou entendendo.

- Entenderá algum dia o que eu quero dizer. – Disse chegando perto o bastante para me olhar nos olhos, recuando e indo se sentar logo depois.

- Entre Bella. – Disse após um momento. – Garrett não te ensinou que ouvir atrás da porta é feio criança?

- Desculpe, mas também estava vigiando para que ninguém viesse até aqui. – Ela coçou a nuca visivelmente embaraçada por ter sido pega.

- Com certeza, certo você tem a permissão para deixar Volterra à hora que bem entender com os Cullens, e também será sempre bem vinda minha filha. Logo poderei te visitar. – Marcus sorriu enquanto Bella ia abraçá-lo. – Sei que você faz o que quer e na hora que bem entende. Isso você herdou da sua mãe, mas quero que escute Carlisle, Garrett ficará aqui comigo porque preciso dele por enquanto.

- Pai eu não sou tão criança assim.

- Você pode ter a aparência de uma adolescente, ser muito mais avançada, mas você possui somente sete anos Isabella. Não venha tentar pisar em cima dos meus 400 anos, por favor.

- Desculpe.

- Vá arrumar suas coisas, acredito que amanhã pela a noite estarão embarcando.

- Sim, nossas passagens foram marcadas para um vôo noturno. – Informei.

- Então muito bem, vão.

Bella se desvencilhou do abraço de Marcus pegando em minha mão, finalmente a mente de Marcus não estava completamente quieta. Eu podia-me ver olhando Bella de uma forma tão carinhosa, pegando em sua mão, e a abraçando. Ele estava impressionado com a intensidade do nosso sentimento um pelo outro. Lembrava que estava sentindo isso na noite passada, mas que por ter tantas pessoas não imaginava que éramos somente nós dois.

Fui com Bella até seu quarto, de lá podíamos ouvir os gritos das suas novas vitimas turistas que jamais irão voltar para suas casas, que deixariam seus filhos para que a nossa raça continuasse existindo.

As malas prontas em seu quarto já estavam perto da porta para que na manha seguinte fossem colocadas nos carros que nos levariam até o aeroporto.

Na manhã seguinte Bella havia ido se despedir de Jacob enquanto nós ainda colocávamos nossas malas nos carros. Assim que ela voltou disse que iria se despedir de todos e que poderíamos partir, ela tinha pressa e eu a entendia não querendo passar mais que um dia naquele castelo.

Eu e minha família já havíamos nos despedido de Marcus que agradeceu mais uma vez por cuidarmos da Bella e fomos ao encontro de Caius e Aro, esse não havia ficado feliz com a decisão de Bella estava furioso porque Bella iria se afastar de Volterra e estava pior ainda quando descobriu que Marcus a deixará partir.

- Aro, obrigada pelo convite, minha família e eu ficamos muito felizes. Foi uma bela festa. – Carlisle se despediu de Aro e deu um leve aceno para Caius, que não deu a mínima para ele.

- De nada Carlisle, sempre será bem vindo em minha casa.

Bella chegou até Caius se abaixou dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Até mais Tio.

- Até mais pequena. – Caius deu um sorriso, então ela se dirigiu a Aro que tinha cara de poucos amigos.

- Até logo tio. – Bella disse marotamente.

- Achei que ficaria mais conosco querida, tanta coisa para aprender.

- É, mas como os Cullen's já estão voltando eu vou aproveitar a companhia. – Aro não gostou nada disso, fuzilou Carlisle com os olhos, contendo seus pensamentos por conta da minha presença.

- Bom aguardo seu retorno. – Ele estava muito irritado.

Minha família que já havia se despedido e então já estava se retirando do salão, Bella estava se despedindo de todos eu estava a esperando para conduzir para fora daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Quando ela terminou de se despedir de todos se lembrou que tinha que buscar sua blusa no quarto onde havia esquecido em cima da cama.

Todos já haviam saído para fazer algo de útil sobrando apenas eu, Aro, Jane e Alec ele então me olhou se sentando do seu trono.

- Você se deu muito bem com a minha sobrinha não é mesmo Edward? - Disse

- Sim, Isabella é adorável.

- É pelo visto muitos acham o mesmo que você. Recebi varias propostas de dote. Olhem só alguns vampiros acham que vivem no século passado. – Um fúria varreu meu corpo. – Querem cotejá-las, alguns foram até Marcus pedir a permissão dele. Incrível ela é muito sedutora sem se dar conta disso. Bem então é o nosso adeus Edward espero que você volte logo.

E então se aproveitando da minha pequena distração pelo ciúme que corria pelo meu corpo pegou minha mão retirando a luva. Tendo acesso a todos os meus pensamentos. Por apenas um segundo ele leu os 110 anos da minha vida.

- Adeus Edward, faça uma boa viagem. – Me estendendo o par da luva que ele retirou, olhando em seus olhos. Não haviam pensamentos, nesse momento ele sabia de toda mentira de tudo que aconteceu entre nós, todas as sensações, sentimentos, tentações. Não havia para onde fugir tentar argumentar nesse momento seria inútil.

- Adeus Aro. – Disse colocando a luva e indo em direção a porta, que já havia sido aberta por Alec. O som oco ecoou por todo o hall, meu único desejo era que eu não precisasse nunca mais voltar para aquele inferno e que os Volturis deixassem Bella e a mim e minha família em paz.

* * *

_E ai meninas!_

_Estamos entrando agora é pra valer em reta final da fanfic._

_Todo mundo já está morrendo de raiva do Aro?_

**MrSouzaCullen:** Suas reviews são ótimas, eu já imagino você conversando com os personagens sempre dou risada. E o Felix você tem que dar um alivio para ele poxa... Não foi tão dificil ir embora porém né olha só no que deu.

**Pollyanna:** Eles estão nos momentos doces...

**Agatha:** Sempre dou risada quando recebo sua review coitado do Marcus ele não é tão chato assim, gosto dele o Aro é um viado. Hahahahah por enquanto eu não vou dar cabo da Jane.

**Tati:** Menina hoje aqui tem até um solzinho, mas eu imagino que aí deve ser mto pior que aqui em Sampa sempre é. Mas aqui é falta de costume mesmo qualquer friozinho estamos reclamando kkkkkkkkkkkkkk . Sua certeza caiu, foi fácil é claro que no final eu tive que dar o toque da bicha do Aro.

* * *

_**Muito obrigada meninas.**_

_**Até o próximo capitulo!**_

_**Reviews! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_Olá!_

_Nos vemos lá embaixo... _

* * *

- Hum. – Ouvi um leve suspiro vindo dela.

- Como é bom acordar assim. – Aconcheguei mais ao seu corpo, passando minha perna por cima do seu quadril entrelaçando os dedos de nossas mãos.

- Você não dorme. – Ela murmurou o som da sua voz bem fraca.

- Mas estar aqui com você é como estar sonhando. Eu não preciso dormir, eu só preciso estar com você. Me sinto mais humano. – Ela rolou me fazendo deitar subindo em cima de mim, distribuindo beijos no meu queixo subindo pela minha bochecha, descendo até minha boca.

- Bobo! – Ela sorriu ainda me beijando.

Tão breve como ela subiu ela se foi.

- Aonde vai?

- Quero caçar a ultima vez que me alimentei foi em Volterra eu estou morrendo de sede e se colocar alguma coisa que não seja sangue em minha boca nas próximas 2 horas eu ficarei louca.

- Eu vou com você, estou curioso quanto a isso. Também preciso caçar para agüentar futuramente os humanos.

Já haviam três semanas que tínhamos retornado de Volterra e nenhum sinal de perigo, as visões de Alice pararam. Eu não mencionei a ninguém o que havia acontecido seria melhor para todos, nada de preocupações o pior já havia passado.

Marcus sempre telefonava para Bella assim como Garrett em uma preocupação normal de pai e tio. Eu me perguntava se caso Aro quisesse Bella em quem ele atiraria primeiro.

Marcus alegando que era o melhor para sua filha, usaria ela como trunfo. Ou em mim e minha família, desde que voltamos nada foi dito ou feito.

Eu tinha conhecimento de todas as conversas que Bella teve com Marcus e ele nunca deixava transparecer coisa alguma. Aro deixou passar a mentira, o conhecimendo sobre Bella, várias coisas se passavam pela minha cabeça a consciência me matava eu devia contar a verdade prepara-los para um possível ataque.

- Edward...

- Sim?

- Nossa você estava aonde? – Sorriu. – Eu te chamei diversas vezes. – Bella havia voltado do banheiro e agora estava em pé ao lado da cama.

- Desculpe estava pensando.

- Em quem? Ou em que? – Puxei seus braços para que ela se deitasse no meu peito.

- Em como eu sou sortudo. – Beijei sua testa. – Em como sou feliz por você me aceitar. – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha. – E em como eu te amo. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Como estamos românticos hoje. – Ela segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e olhou em meus olhos sorrindo. – O que foi?

- Eu sempre sou romântico, você é a única mulher do mundo que não pode reclamar. Sabe disso.

- E convencidos também, mas não deixa de ser verdade eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu te amo Edward.

- Eu também te amo, eu o vampiro Edward amo você minha mestiça.

- Parece até um índio. – Ela riu.

- E de onde você conhece os índios?

- Dos livros. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Você sabia que temos uma reserva indígena aqui em Forks. – ela assentiu – E não podemos caçar em suas terras, não são apenas índios que vivem lá.

- Não? – Ela ficou confusa imaginando o que demais poderia haver em uma reserva.

- Lobos. – Seus olhos se arregalaram, seu coração disparou. – O que foi?

- Lobos? Edward!

- Sim o que tem demais, eles não podem fazer nada contra você. Você é uma Cullen.

- Sim, só que acho estranho já tinham me falado sobre lobos e seu odor, mas eu nunca imaginei que estivessem tão perto de um.

- Eles cheiram mal mesmo, é até bom que você não encontre nenhum. Poupa seu olfato. – Ela sorriu.

- É tão ruim assim?

- É péssimo. – Seu rosto estava em meu ombro enquanto ela ria.

- Vamos caçar porque com certeza amanhã enfrentaremos os terríveis humanos e seus cheiros tão apetitosos. – Ela se ergueu passando a língua nos lábios. – Delicia.

- Vamos logo vampirinha.

Saímos de sua casa para caçar em um dia típico de Forks, chuva e frio,eu já estava satisfeito a quantidade de sangue que Bella precisava era menor que a minha. Ela se afastou de mim talvez com vergonha que eu a visse caçando mas eu era realmente curioso quanto a isso.

Queria ver seus movimentos e suas técnicas, segui seu cheiro e Bella estava terminando com um urso estávamos bem distantes de Forks agora no meio da floresta na fronteira com o Canadá. Fique olhando o sangue passando por sua garganta enquanto ela sugava avidamente seus olhos mudavam de cor quando caçava ficavam pretos, brilhavam. Era uma coisa extremamente sexy ela largou o animal já morto no chão. Parecia que ela não havia notado minha presença sentou-se em uma pedra e ficou arrumando sua roupa.

Me aproximei fazer o mínimo de barulho mas o suficiente para ela acordar e se colocar em posição de ataque. Quando ela me viu relaxou ficando de pé na pedra.

- Me assustou.

- Me desculpe, o que você estava pensando?

- Em como sou feliz, estamos felizes. – Ela debochou o que eu disse horas atrás.

- Acho que você estava pensando nos lobos. Não é como eles pudessem vir até aqui atrás de você. – Disse. – E em parte você é humana, notariam isso e não fariam mal a você.

- Não tenho medo de lobos.

Continuava em cima da pedra agora com os braços envolvendo meu pescoço, pendendo a cabeça para o lado sorrindo.

- O que? – Ela estava concentrada.

- Nada, só estou admirando.

- Hum... – Ela fechou o espaço que tinha entre nós me puxando pela nuca, meus cabelos sendo puxados pelos seus dedos. Suspirei em sua boca, ainda havia o gosto de sangue em seus lábios. Segurei seus cabelos forçando para que ela não se separasse de mim. seus lábios deixaram os meus contornando meu maxilar, até minha orelha dando leves mordidinhas.

- Obrigada. – Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Pelo que exatamente?

- Por me amar.

- Sou eu que tenho que agradecer todos os dias, pelo destino ter posto você no meu caminho. –Ela desceu da pedra ficamos abraçados por um tempo, levantei seu rosto. – Você está chorando.

- É, é – Ela riu limpando as lágrimas. – Eu estou tendo essas sensações, serio esses sentimentos humanos me matam. Você sente também ? Isso é irritante.

Em uma hora ela está chorando, meio segundo depois ela esta rindo e irritada? Sério o que aconteceu desde Volterra até aqui.

- Acho melhor nós voltarmos, eu estou com fome.

- Fome?

- É fome, algum problema?

- Nenhum amor, eu só... Esquece.

- Eu amo quando você me chama assim. – Sorri.

Voltamos direto para minha casa, Bella adorava passar o tempo com a minha família como Carlisle já havia dito ela era uma Cullen, Rosálie passou a respeitar Bella apesar de sempre ter sido bastante claro que ela não gostava de Bella sua parte humana a deixava com uma agressividade maior, o sofrimento era maior. Errando na vida humana ela passou a ser o que é e ter uma humana com infinitas possibilidades por perto a deixava triste.

Bella entendia esse lado e não tentava nunca se aproximar de Rosálie achava que era melhor assim, se respeitando sem atritos. Minha relação com ela também nunca foi das melhores e, no entanto convivemos em harmonia. Até algumas brigas, mas nada muito grave. Bella foi direto conversar com Alice elas se davam bem causando também ciúmes em Rosálie resumindo o mundo deveria girar em torno dela.

- Eu acho tão estranho não poder ver o seu futuro. – Alice olhava para Bella em desafio.

- Porque você é uma descarada, querendo se meter aonde não é chamada Alice! – ela me mostrou a língua como uma criança mimada.

- Edward, não fale assim com a Alice.

– Se você deixa Edward ler sua mente quando quer. Porque não pode me deixar ver também.

- Alice para de aborrecer a Bella. – Jasper pediu.

- Alie, eu não faço idéia de como acontece eu tenho um escudo ele me protege. De ataques físicos, mentais. Mas sobre o seu caso eu não faço idéia.

Alice se acomodou mais no sofá bufando, ficou pensativa por alguns segundos e logo depois voltou a falar.

- Eu não sei algumas vezes eu vejo sombras, imagens apagadas, são visões incompletas quando você esta por perto, com Edward é claro porque o seu futuro é negro. Somente quando estávamos em Volterra eu consegui ver seus olhos vermelhos. – eu e Bella trocamos olhares tentando entender porque Alice não via nada. – Eu consegui ver o Edward agora ele também está como você. É como se vocês não existissem.

- Alice! Chega desse assunto. – Esme ralhou com ela. – Bella você está com fome, eu posso preparar algo para você.

Bella pulou do sofá e foi em direção a Esme

- Essa eu não posso perder. – Emmett correu para a cozinha para ver Bella comida humana repulsiva o deixava feliz ver Bella engolir tudo aquilo e ainda gostar. Era engraçado quando ela o desafiava e por vezes eu tentei imaginar onde Emmett se livraria daquilo.

Deixe Bella um tempo com Esme e subi até o meu quarto, há muito tempo eu não passava por ali a não ser para trocar de roupa. Escutei um telefone tocando no andar de baixo um telefone celular tocando...

- Alô. Oi tio! Que saudade, sim estou bem. Ah claro, então tudo bem eu estou indo para casa receber. Mas porque o senhor não pode simplesmente dizer por telefone. – Houve uma longa pausa dessa vez. – Tudo bem, estou indo beijos.

Ouvi os passos de Bella subindo até meu quarto.

- Sei que você ouviu a conversa meu tio me ligou, disse que tem uma coisa para mim e que é urgente. Preciso ir para casa. – Ela dizia enquanto se aproximava. – Ele parecia preocupado.

- Qual dos seus tios? – fiz uma careta para a adição de dois que não eram nada agradáveis, Caius talvez, mas Aro. Francamente.

- Tio Caius, ele disse que esta acontecendo algum problema com meu pai. Que ele esta chato com saudades. E disse que era para receber a encomenda, e como sou muito curiosa. Eu vou! Você vai ou fica?

- Eu não venho passando tempo o suficiente com a minha família, eu vou ficar. Vejo você mais tarde. – É claro que eu estava me fazendo de desinteressado.

- Ah! – Ela fez um biquinho de criança quase irresistível. – Jura?

- Você anda muito mimada. – Puxei para que ela se sentasse em meu colo. – O que o seu tio realmente disse.

- Foi somente isto, que meu pai está muito chato.

- Bem ele deve estar da mesma maneira então. Ele sempre foi chato!

- Edward é do meu pai que você está falando. – Ela fez uma pequena careta e bateu no meu ombro.

- Amor, desculpe, mas você sabe como me descreviam os Volturis e como descreviam seu pai? Sempre da mesma forma, e aquele quadro que ele presenteou Carlisle.

- Nesse ponto você tem razão. – Ela imitou a cara de entediado do pai.

- É disso que eu estava falando. – Sorriamos.

- Edward você fique feliz que não tem sogra. – Até escutamos Emmett rindo ou melhor praticamente derrubando a casa no andar debaixo. – É melhor eu ir.

- Eu te acompanho até a porta. – Sorri puxando-a pela mão. - Até amanha. – Sorri com minha testa colada a dela, ela me deu um beijo rápido partindo logo em seguida correndo pela floresta.

Passei algumas horas com a minha família, eu sentia falta deles afinal foram anos eu sozinho vendo como se davam, se relacionavam melhor dizendo tão bem. E desejando aquilo, eu era feliz por eles mas eu também ansiava pelo meu momento.

E como Emmett mesmo dizia eu havia me grudado em Bella e esquecido de como nos divertíamos. Não era por mal era apenas um sentimento incontrolável que tomou conta de mim desde que tivemos nosso primeiro contato, eu queria a todo momento estar perto dela. Conversar, abraçar e fazer amor com ela era maravilhoso. Fora uma descoberta incrível eu jamais seria de outra se não dela, era uma necessidade como sangue.

Quando finalmente a noite chegou eu estava indo entre as arvores que cortavam a floresta de Forks para o meu refugio. Sempre da mesma forma como se eu fosse proibido entrava pela janela, ela sempre ria quando eu fazia isso, por diversas vezes estava naquele quarto vazio a minha espera.

- Você demorou. – Eu mal havia saído do quarto e ela já estava falando. – Onde você estava? – Parecia até minha esposa... Esposa essa palavra me fez pensar.

- Jogamos Baseball por isso a demora foi uma pena que você não pode ir. – Parei na porta observando seu sorriso.

- Haverá outras chances. – Ela sorriu então eu notei uma mala em cima da sua cama.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Ah, vou visitar meu pai, recebi uma carta de tio Caius como será aniversário dele ele quer fazer uma surpresa e me mando o jato da família.

- Ahh – Suspirei me sentando ao lado da mala. – Quando?

- Próximo final de semana. – Fiquei quieto durante a arrumação da pequena mala.

- Quanto tempo? – Quanto tempo eu ficaria sem vê-la novamente.

- Um sábado e um domingo, estou programada para sair na sexta. Ei não fique assim será pouco tempo. – E eu me perguntava por que disso agora. – Você é muito desconfiado!

- Como? – Ela se sentou na cama e passou a mão sobre o vinco das minhas sobrancelhas.

- Quando você está desconfiando de algo, preocupado ou nervoso. Você faz um vinco. – Ela passava o dedo como se quisesse desaparecer com ele. – Bem aqui. – Sorri relaxando o rosto. – Muito melhor, sorte sua ser vampiro e não haverá uma marca de expressão em seu rosto.

- Engraçadinha.

- Edward... – Estávamos no aeroporto Bella já havia se despedido da minha família na quinta, eu e Alice fomos com ela até lá. – Não fique assim, eu vou voltar foi você mesmo que disse que faço o que quero. Aro Volturi não é páreo para mim sabe disso.

- Bella eu preciso te contar uma coisa antes. – Ela se afastou olhando nos meus olhos ainda com os braços, eu deveria contar sobre Aro ter lido meus pensamentos.

- Ah deixe disso Edward, vai atrasar a garota. – E cortado por uma Alice ansiosa. – É tão importante assim que você só se lembrou agora? Ainda temos que caçar. – Se lamentou, em sua mente ela gritava por um sapato novo. Bella sorria não sei se da careta que eu fazia no momento ou por conta de Alice. – Tchau Bella, até a volta. – E se afastou.

- Você me conta quando eu voltar. – Me beijou. – Vá caçar , obter energias para quando eu voltar. – Mordeu minha orelha se afastando. – Eu te amo.

Estava esperando seu avião decolar, tinha perdido Alice de vista estava ali olhando para o nada quando imagens invadiram minha mente. Meus olhos se tornavam vermelhos eu estava ali em frente a minha família ambos ajoelhados esperando a morte.

Alice dando o último adeus para Jasper, meus pais, Emmett e Rosálie.

E finalmente Aro Volturi ao meu lado colocando a mão em meus ombros me dando a ordem.

- Alice. – Disse baixinho me virando para encontrar os olhos assustados e desfocados dela.

* * *

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Agora é que vai começar a Festa! Alguém sabe o que vai acontecer? Estamos próximos *_* do fim! _

_Meu bebê! Ok, parei de bichisse rsrsrs _

**MrSouzaCullen:** Eu fiquei muito tocada com a historia do Marcus, então eu resolvi dar uma chance a ele. Poxa o irmão matou a própria irmã e ele ficou sozinho, fiquei com pena.

**Pollyanna:** Voltou e já foi...

**Tati:** Cada hora vc inventa + capítulos que isso! Sou uma só assim não dá kkkkkkkkkkkkk E agora profeta o que vc acha que foi a visão da Alice rsrs?

**Phi Cullen:** Olá tenho twitter sim cincherry E quanto a DS não irá ter continuação, mas não se preocupe graças a ela uma nova fic pode surgir a qualquer momento.

* * *

**Muito obrigada meninas!**

**Quero reviews! **

**Vamos lá, quero todas comparecendo já estamos no final da fic, sei que vocês estão aí... Oi!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capitulo dedicado a Tati que foi a primeira leitora que eu tive no ela me acompanha desde quando criei coragem para postar._**

**_E na semana passada ela se formou eeeeeeeee \0/_**

**_Festa na floresta!_**

**_Parabéns Tati você merece!_**

_

* * *

_

- Edward, o que foi isso. Eu achei... – Ela não conseguia falar, a imagem voltava a sua mente.

- Vamos, precisamos falar com todos agora.

Saímos rapidamente do aeroporto Alice ligava para casa pedindo que todos se encontrassem em casa agora. Dirige feito louco do aeroporto até em casa, eu não estava respeitando nada.

Quando freei o carro, Carlisle havia acabado de chegar do seu plantão, todos se reuniram na sala.

- O que foi dessa vez? – Rosálie com a sua habitual cara de tédio e seus pensamentos nela mesma.

- As minhas visões voltaram. Edward a frente da guarda Volturi.

- E?

- Rosálie. – Carlisle advertiu. – Edward, você tem algo a nos contar. – Ele olhava para mim com preocupação, Edward.

- Aro leu todos os meus pensamentos, ele descobriu que conhecíamos Bella muito antes do que naquela noite. Soube do meu relacionamento com ela e que somos companheiros por uma vida inteira.

Após eu terminar de falar com exceção de Rosálie todos sorriram por eu finalmente ter encontrado e ser feliz com isso. Mas logo a tranqüilidade tomou o lugar da apreensão sobre o que poderia vir a acontecer.

- E sobre o que essas visões da Alice dizem?

- Aro pode estar planejando para ter Edward como membro da guarda afinal ele é companheiro de Bella. – Alice disse sentada do lado ao lado de Jasper.

- E Bella o que ela tem a ver com isso? - Carlisle tentava chegar a algum lugar, em sua mente ele escondia algo. Como se fosse quisesse não tentar acusar Bella de algo. Já Rosálie jogaria tudo no ventilador.

- Eu sabia, eu sempre soube. Você levou essa família para o buraco junto com aquela. Você não pode ver um par de pernas Edward que saiu correndo. Sabe o que vai acontecer agora? Todos vamos morrer e a culpa será sua e daquela vadia.

Avancei em Rosálie rosnando segurando seus braços.

- Nunca mais fale da Bella sobre o que você não sabe Rosálie. Nunca mais! – Soltei seus braços e a joguei na poltrona que deslizou batendo fortemente na parede. Rosálie estava chocada, olhava para todos há espera de uma atitude. Quando ela viu que todos estavam mais preocupados com suas próprias vidas e não com ela se pronunciou.

- Todos vocês estão cegos, cegos por ela. Vamos Emmett. – Vi em sua mente que ela queria partir, Emmett em momento algum se mexeu. – Emmett?

- Rosálie, é a minha família e eu não vou abandoná-los. – Ele disse se virando pra mim, pedindo desculpas em sua mente pelo que Rosálie disse, ele tinha um carinho tão grande por Bella que também não concordou com nada que ela tinha dito.

Jasper voltou a usar seu poder em todos nós querendo dar um pouco de sossego, mas Rosálie saiu calma e decidida a ir embora mesmo sem Emmett.

- Edward, continue. – Emmett pediu, eu sabia que ele iria atrás de Rosálie ou ela voltaria.

- Eu acho que essa historia da Bella ir para Volterra visitar Marcus pode ter sido uma armadilha. Bella não deixaria ninguém fazer mal a nós e ela é mais poderosa que toda a guarda junta.

- Faz sentido.

- O que não faz sentido é ele querer os meus filhos para essa vida. – Carlisle explodiu. – São anos que Aro vem coletando suas raridades e sempre questionando o meu estilo de vida. Minha própria vida. **( N/A: Carlisle mto macho é isso aí)**

- Ele é o líder Carlisle. – Esme disse tentando consolar ele.

- Ele é um tirano, invejoso. Os Volturis perderam o meu respeito quando mexeram com a minha família. Onde está Rosálie agora? - Os olhos de Alice novamente ficaram desfocados, passei a prestar atenção na nova visão dela.

Aro Volturi estava a nossa frente, eles nos encarava e falava rapidamente. Ao lado dele Jane, Alec, Caius e duas vampiras desconhecidas. A Guarda estava presente também. Somente Marcus e Bella não estavam presentes na visão.

- O que foi agora? – Jasper perguntou aflito.

- Eles estão vindo.

- Quanto tempo?

- Indeterminado.

- Se Bella esta em Volterra ela vira junto, não? – Emmett perguntou preocupado.

- Não acredito nisso, eles podem chegar hoje. Amanhã, eu não sei Marcus pode estar por trás disso enrolando Bella para que ela não volte. – Respondi a Emmett. – Eu vou entrar em contato com ela.

- Enquanto isso acho que devemos nos preparar para o que tiver que acontecer. – Todos se retiraram, Emmett saiu por afora e eu sabia aonde ele iria. Eu fui para o meu quarto tentar entrar em contato com Bella, eu sabia que seu vôo ainda não havia chegado ao destino mais eu torcia para que chegasse em breve e que por deus ela ligasse o maldito celular.

As imagens iam e vinha na mente de Alice cada vez mais as visões ficavam mais claras. Carlisle disse que não poderia parar sua rotina e que todos deveriam fazer o mesmo. Jasper não saiu do lado de Alice em nenhum momento, enquanto eu apenas olhava para o celular esperando algum sinal dela. A noite de sexta passou como um borrão pelo sábado de manha com uma cara de derrota Emmett voltou para casa era obvio que ele não havia a encontrado Rosálie e que ele estava triste na decisão dela, mas ele estava certo na dele. Não nos abandonaria em um momento tão difícil.

O celular de Bella estava desligado, os emails voltavam. Ela estava cega sobre absolutamente tudo que acontecia aqui. Quando a noite de sábado chegou a visão de Alice era mais clara ainda, Alice se via nelas também com os olhos vermelhos eu já havia tomado minha decisão faria uma troca com Aro.

Pela minha família.

- Meio dia – A voz de Alice soava pelo quarto, a decisão havia sido tomada eles estariam aqui ao meio dia de domingo.

- Você tem certeza. – Perguntei do meu quarto, o clima era tenso entre todos. Emmett não fazia piadas, Esme passou a maior parte do tempo com Carlisle, Alice e Jasper também e eu simplesmente na esperança.

- Na clareira do lado leste todos eles viram. – Enquanto ela descrevia para os outros, eu enxergava pela sua mente. – As esposas, os guardas, Jane, Alec. Uma conversa e a sua decisão Edward.

Se a vida da minha família estaria em minhas mãos que assim seja. Eu já havia decidido apesar de que Alice não conseguia saber. Logo após isso era tudo escuro a visão terminava na minha decisão de matá-los e me juntar à guarda. O que era completamente errado, Alice tinha sua decisão a ser tomada. Se juntar a guarda também e Jasper não estava incluído nessa decisão. Ela não faria se render ao sangue humano novamente, todos nós sabíamos perfeitamente o sofrimento de Jasper.

Na manhã onde seria dada a sentença todos já haviam ido para a clareira eu com a ultima esperança tentei novamente ligar para Bella, suspirei ao ouvir a chamada para a caixa postal. Desci as escadas dando de cara com Rosálie. Ficamos nos encarando por um longo momento, sua mente não dizia absolutamente nada ela estava me bloqueando. Quando eu desci mais um degrau sua mente se abriu revelando toda a dor que ela sentia. Ela tinha inveja de Bella, isso eu já sabia. Ela tinha um amor também escondido por ela, gostava dela por me fazer feliz. Mas a odiava por ainda ser humana.

- Me desculpe. – Sua voz era embargada se pudesse ela choraria, colocaria tudo para fora nesse momento como um humano. Os soluços dela aumentavam.

- Você tem que entender Rose, que eu a amo assim como você ama o Emmett.

- Eu entendo, eu juro que entendo. Eu só queria que você também fosse feliz. De amargurada já basta eu na família. Mas você é meu irmão – Ela frisou a palavra. – E eu teria ciúmes de qualquer maneira, eu queria que você arranjasse uma vampira bonita e que te fizesse feliz.

- Ela me faz feliz Rose, mais do que você pode imaginar. – Disse abraçando-a enquanto ela soluçava completamente arrependida. – Humana ou não, Vampira ou Meia- vampira. Não importa será ela que eu vou amar.

- Eu sei, eu só não queria competir atenção com ela. Sabe que é a minha natureza ser o centro da atenção e da beleza. Foi isso que me levou até aqui, se sou o que sou hoje foi por ter sido invejosa.

- Emmett foi atrás de você ontem.

- Eu sabia que ele iria, eu também devo desculpas a ele. Perdão Edward, por tudo.

- Eu te perdôo Rose. – Dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Mas eu não!

- Hã?

- Eu não te perdôo pelo que dia que você me ofendeu quando falou comigo pela primeira vez. – Fechou a cara, enquanto eu balançava a cabeça. Rosálie sempre seria Rosálie.

- Você mereceu.

- Não merecia nada, cabeçudo.

- Então Srta. Rosálie, perdão se a ofendi. – Ela me olhou e sorriu. – Você sempre será a minha irmã deslumbrante. – Vamos, os outros estão nos esperando. – Ela assentiu e seguimos de mãos dadas até a clareira, logo os Volturis estariam aqui.

**(N/A: Que fique bem claro que só fiz isso porque é o Edward e seria muito chato morrer brigado com a própria irmã. KKKKKK) **

**

* * *

**

**Então é isso... **

**Muito obrigada pelas 102 reviews que eu recebi na fic =D **

**Espero receber mais agora na reta final hein meninas que acompanham, favoritaram e tudo mais... **

**MrSouzaCullen:** A Bella não está indo para uma armadilha... É pode ser que venha um novo membro para a família Cullen/Volturi =D bjs

**PhiCullen:** melhor que chocolate, que exagero! Chocolate é vida rsrsrs vai dar uma merdinha básica. bjs

**Agatha:** Hahahaha sempre dou risada das suas reviews, são hilárias muito afobadas. Espero que você esteja viva. Bjs

**Tati:** REVIEW 100 FOI SUA! Parabéns mais uma vez pela sua formatura.E porque o Marcus tem que sofrer mais? Não dá não pode! Boneca de Cera foi ótimo rsrsrs MARCUS ESTÁ VIVISSIMO! Bjs

**Suzy:** Os Cullens vão ficar bem... todos eles! Gosto de finais felizes.

**MUITO OBRIGADA MENINAS!**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Awww tá acabando =( **

* * *

Quando chegamos todos ficaram surpresos ainda mais por Rosálie estar comigo e ainda de mãos dadas, sorri para ela indo para o lado de Carlisle enquanto Rosálie iria para o lado de Emmett, seus olhos brilhavam tanto, ele abraçou fortemente. Carlisle me saudou com tapinhas nas costas enquanto esperávamos o pior. Eu olhei para minha família pela ultima vez sabia que com a minha decisão eu não poderia vê-los novamente.

Ao meio dia em ponto eles chegaram uma névoa negra fazia parte do show. Era claro que isso era obra de Jane, a clareira que antes tinha sido minha e de Bella estava tomada, mantos vermelhos e negros da guarda. Vampiros submetidos a Aro eles estavam em um perfeito alinhamento abrindo caminho para que Aro passasse.

Junto com sua esposa do inicio da clareira ate onde estávamos vinham Aro, Alec, Felix, Demetri e Jane essa com o episodio do castelo nutria um grande ódio devido à noite do ano novo quando Bella a colocou em seu lugar. Todos se colocaram em nossa frente havia uma mulher junto a Aro uma que nunca tínhamos visto antes provavelmente Sulpicia, sua esposa.

- Boa tarde amigos! – Aro nos saudou. – Veio aqui para fazer uma proposta.

- Que proposta – Eu nunca tinha visto meu pai daquela forma. Ele enfrentava Aro.

- Que Alice e Edward se juntem a mim e minha guarda e dessa forma todos ficaram bem, do contrario a morte será a única saída.

- E para que você quer os meus filhos, para ter mais poder.

- Carlisle não se casou com uma mosca morta afinal. – Rosnei com a falta de educação de Aro.

- Edward, por favor. – Alice me segurava pelo braço enquanto Jasper tentava me acalmar.

- Se juntando a nós, Edward você terá aquilo com que tanto anseia será um prazer receber você em nossa casa. – Não respondi, mas vi em sua mente que ele criava uma imagem de felicidade entre mim e Bella, diferente do que ele sabia eu não necessitava entrar para os Volturis. Eu já era feliz e muito.

- Aro os meus filhos não querem fazer parte da guarda, é tão difícil para você aceitar as decisões de outras pessoas. Você tentou comigo e viu que eu não abriria mão de nada para me tornar um monstro sem coração, que o poder nunca me seduziu.

- Será mesmo, Carlisle? Você criou o que você chama de família e começou com um grande poder um leitor de mentes e então uma arma muito mais poderosa capaz de prever o futuro.

- Onde está Isabella? – Carlisle perguntou calmamente.

- Está onde sempre deveria ter ficado ao lado do seu pai, em Volterra. Acha que ela poderá salvar vocês?

- E ela sabe o que você está fazendo? – A mente de Carlisle não dizia nada, ele parecia querer negociar para salvar sua própria família.

- Se sabe, não tentou em nenhum momento me impedir.

- Aro você esta cego por poder!

- E você não Carlisle, veja aquilo que seu clã possui. Você fez seu filho conquistar Bella para que ela se unisse a você, sendo que ela é uma de nós.

- Aro não sabíamos que Bella era filha de Marcus, não sei por que me acusa, já que você matou sua própria irmã!

- Jane. – Chamou, me apressei para intervir.

- Não, não precisamos disso. Mas, eu vou com uma condição, minha família fica intacta e eu serei da sua guarda eternamente. Mas neles você não toca, em ninguém. – Disse.

- Sem Alice não há muito que fazer, Jane!

Senti uma dor terrível passar pelo meu corpo, vozes alteradas, gritos e rosnados parecia que eu estava fora do meu corpo eu não tinha forças para me levantar e lutar. A dor era pior nenhum humano suportaria aquilo. O dom de Jane passava por meu corpo até que eu senti uma calma repentina. E comecei a prestar atenção, Jane caiu no chão se contorcendo e gritando.

- Como ousa passar por cima da minha decisão, o que você esta fazendo. Volte para sua posição agora! – Os gritos de Jane eram cada vez mais altos Alec se colocou ao seu lado e olhava para a irmã e para o guarda que estava na minha frente. – Pare com isso já. – Era o guarda que estava fazendo Jane sofrer, existia alguém que poderia atacá-la?

Meus olhos focalizaram um manto vermelho na minha frente e Esme segurando minha cabeça. O membro da guarda estava em posição de ataque confrontando seu próprio lado. Não era um cheiro reconhecível, não existia cheiro de nada como se ele não existisse pensamentos felizes começavam a se destacar em minha mente.

_Finalmente ele terá o que merece! _

Coloquei-me de pé me recuperando do ataque de Jane, essa me olhava com uma mistura de pânico, o ataque havia acabado. Esme foi para o lado de Carlisle.

- Saia da frente, agora! – O guarda continuava parado desafiando não se movia. – Saia da minha frente - Aro começou a andar em direção ao guarda, quando Marcus apareceu dão seu lado, Aro parou de caminhar olhando para o irmão em choque.

- O que faz aqui Marcus?

- Esqueceu de me convidar para a festinha Aro vim fazer o que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo. – Aro tentou se aproximar de Marcus mais foi impedido. – Irá mesmo atacar minha filha? – Marcus perguntou

O coração de Bella passou a ser ouvido por todos na clareira batia rápido e alto. Ela retirou o capuz. Os olhos dela estavam negros como no dia em que ela nos atacou pelo mal entendido, ela olhou brevemente para Jasper e Alice que se mantinham juntos abraçados, seus olhos passaram por Carlisle e Esme, Emmett e Rosálie até chegarem aos meus olhos. Ela ficou ali me encarando fazendo uma leve careta.

- Obrigada Jasper. – Bella disse ainda me encarando.

- Disponha. – Jasper sussurrou.

Como eu não percebi que Jasper estava usando o seu poder junto ao de Bella para fazer Jane sofrer?

- Jane gostou de saber como todos se sentem? Nunca mais ouse atacar o Edward e qualquer pessoa da minha família ou eu posso fazer bem pior. – Bella falou ainda me encarando enquanto Jane era consolada por Alec. Minha atenção voltou para Aro.

- Está me traindo Marcus, se colocando acima das minhas decisões.

- Suas decisões? – Disse com escárnio. – Os Volturis são a realeza, eles decidem e dão suas regras a menos que você queira morrer. – Ele frisava cada palavra que indicada que decisões eram todas pelos três e não só por Aro.

- Você não teria coragem. – Disse. – Isso é traição, Marcus.

- Deveria ter feito isso há muito mais tempo. Você merece uma coisa pior que a traição, quem é você para falar de traição, você não sabe o que é isso. Mas eu acho que chegou o momento de você reconhecer isso, conhecer o quanto dói. A dor da transformação Aro é menos, muito menos do que de uma traição.

- Se é assim que você quer. – Aro disse com desprezo. – Ataquem eles! – Minha família ofegou enquanto a guarda não se mexeu. – Andem! – Aro estava chocado. – Não vão me obedecer? – Nenhum deles se mexeu.

- Há muito tempo que eles já não te obedecem, você é um vampiro sádico, decrépito achou que o poder era a melhor coisa que existe, manteve Sulpicia presa em uma torre com medo de que eu fizesse o mesmo que você fez com sua irmã. Acha mesmo que eu faria tal coisa. E digo mais, você pensou que eu deixaria você usar a minha filha como alavanca para ter Edward sobre suas asas? Que eu deixaria você o matar, fazer o que fez comigo. – Ele gritou. – Não Aro, chega. Todos estamos cansados de você.

Aro estava chocado com as palavras de Marcus pegou sua mão e leu todos os pensamentos dele. Chocado e com raiva virou-se para sua esposa.

- Sulpicia como pode. – Perguntou ao ver que a traição partiu de sua própria esposa.

- Da mesma forma que você fez com todos nós. – Marcus chegou por trás de Aro arrancando sua cabeça, enquanto Demetri e Felix arrancavam seus braços. Houve um silencio mortal ninguém se atrevia a falar. Esme estava em choque olhando a cena enquanto Carlisle a abraçava. Jane e Alec olhavam chocados, eles tinham Aro como pai. Por outro lado veja no que o próprio o "pai" os transformou.

– O que vocês viram aqui mostra a quem devem obedecer a partir de hoje! – Marcus se dirigia a guarda agora. Bella veio até o meu lado e me abraçou. – Voltem para Itália e avisem a quem ficou que Aro Volturi já não é mais o rei de Volterra. – Jane e Alec não se moviam. Marcus olhou brevemente para eles e se aproximou.

- Sabem que o que ele fez durante a vida toda foi errado. A começar quando os salvou, ele matou uma aldeia inteira, foi errado o que tentaram fazer com vocês dois. Mas eram épocas diferentes. Ele não os salvou por amor ou por compaixão. Se quiserem voltar para Volterra eu os receberei, se quiserem seguir estão livres para isso.

Ambos assentiram se juntando a guarda que já estava ao longe no fim da clareira. Bella soltou a minha mão e correu chamando Felix que conduzia todos para a volta.

- Hey, Felix! – eu observava de longe. – Quero me despedir, talvez eu não volte para lá tão cedo. – Ela o abraçou enquanto eu ouvia em seus pensamentos uma grande paixão, ou talvez ele só pensasse em mim. – Você vai encontrar a pessoa certa logo, logo.

- Eu sei, só acreditei que seria você. – Ele beijou sua mão olhando em seus olhos. – Adeus Bella.

- Adeus. – Ela sorriu também.

Bella voltou andando devagar, com a cabeça baixa quando estava o suficientemente perto sorriu olhando para meus olhos. Passou os dedos entre as sobrancelhas.

- O que foi tudo isso? – Perguntei

- Nada.

- Nada. – Repeti balançando a cabeça.

- Oi! – Ela segurou minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto. – Desculpe por ter deixado ela te atacar.

- Oi. – Rocei minha boca na sua segurando seu rosto, olhando em seus olhos. – Não foi nada, ela teve o que merece. E antes em mim do que em você. – Ela sorriu.

- Você me ama demais.

- Mais que a mim mesmo, mais que a minha própria existência.

- Bem, acho que devemos ir para casa. – Carlisle disse. – Acho que temos que conversar.

- Você acha Carlisle, eu tenho certeza – Marcus gargalhou, ele segurava a mão de Sulpicia Bella me olhou e voltou a olhar para as mãos de Marcus. E então sorriu.

Estávamos todos em casa agora todos estavam aliviados pelo fim que se deu, nossa família estava a salvo. E Aro estava morto isso causava certo desconforto. E isso foi evidenciado por Marcus logo após chegarmos.

- Sei que estão todos chocados com o que fizemos, quero deixar claro que nada mudara, há muito tempo Volterra estava na mão de apenas um homem, Aro, e decidimos isso em grupo. Até mesmo numa família de vampiros, sejam eles bons ou maus vampiros. Existem conflitos e acontecia isso em nossa família. Aro não nos consultava e logo decidia por nós dois. Caius transparecia não se importar e Aro nunca quis ler nossos pensamentos ele confiava em nós então nunca houve necessidade. – Ele parou por um momento pensativo. – Sei que deve ter sido chocante para você Carlisle, ele era também seu amigo. Mas foi necessário, somos vampiros, mas também temos direitos e Aro não fazia questão disso quando a intenção era matar.

- Eu entendo Marcus, ele queria a minha família e isso eu não iria permitir eu sempre irei lutar por ela. – Carlisle disse. – Aro passava do limite eu me lembro da época que estive com vocês e agora no ultimo ano novo. Se essa decisão foi de acordo entre você e Caius eu não tenho o que me meter.

- É por isso que eu sempre gostei de você Carlisle, dei a confiança de deixar a minha filha em suas mãos. Terei que voltar para Volterra, mas ficarei mais alguns dias por aqui.

- Marcus se quiser, sinta-se a vontade em ficar aqui.

- Eu agradeço Carlisle, existem coisas que um pai não deve ouvir e muito menos presenciar.

- Pai! – Bella exclamou horrorizada com a sinceridade de Marcus.

- Não me venha com pai, mocinha.

- É sei. – Ela deu uma olhada para Sulpicia que abaixou o rosto com as mãos entrelaçadas com Marcus. **(N/A: Quem disse que só o Charlie pega a viúva alheia)**

- Bem eu vou para casa, Edward você vem?

- Sim.

- Novidade! – Emmett disse e Bella jogou a almofada nele.

- Respeito com ele, Emmett.

- Edward arranjou uma defensora agora. – O clima estava mais leve depois de tudo.

- Pelo menos eu ainda posso acabar com você em uma luta. – Retruquei. – Emmett veio na minha direção.

- Veremos. – Pulou em cima de mim quando Bella se afastou, rindo.

- Meninos, chega! Estamos com visitas.

- Desculpa mãe. – Dissemos juntos enquanto Carlisle e Marcus balançavam a cabeça.

- Graças a Deus eu só tenho a Bella. – Marcus disse olhando para Emmett e depois para mim.

Todos riram na sala enquanto Bella foi se despedir de todos eu fui esperá-la no carro. Quando ela estava se despedindo de Sulpicia eu ouvi a mente de Bella.

- Até logo tia Sulpicia. – _Até logo futura mamãe. – _Bella gargalhava em seus pensamentos enquanto eu reprimia o riso para que não fosse pego.

Assim que Bella subiu no carro partimos para sua casa, eu segurava sua mão enquanto dirigia e sorria. Porque agora mais do que nunca eu tinha certeza que a nossa eternidade só estaria começando e nada mais poderia nos separar estacionei na frente da sua casa abrindo a porta para ela.

- Eu vou pegar uma coisa e já vou indo. – Disse.

Ela entrou em casa deixando a porta aberta, me sentei onde antes ela estava abrindo o porta luvas, quando voltamos de Volterra foi quando eu havia decidido eu guardei aquilo com tanto carinho foi da minha mãe e meu pai deu a ela quando a pediu em casamento, eu não tinha lembranças dela mas sei que ela foi feliz com ele até o ultimo momento. Carlisle e Esme têm sido meus pais há tanto tempo que por vezes eu até me esqueço de quem eu realmente sou filho, não sei por quanto tempo fiquei imerso em lembranças borradas até voltar para a realidade. Olhei para a porta que ainda permanecia aberta a minha espera. Coloquei a caixinha no bolso trancando o Volvo e entrei em sua casa.

Ela estava sentada no sofá linda, quando me viu sorriu batendo a mão no lugar ao seu lado. Tranquei a porta e fui em sua direção.

- Oi, o que você ficou fazendo tanto tempo lá fora?

- Nada, eu estava apenas pensando.

- Humm. – Ela entrelaçou os dedos com os meus e encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro eu observei cada detalhe da minha mestiça, sua respiração lenta sua temperatura que não era como a de um humano, ela era quente e agradável na medida certa. Ela já era minha disso eu nunca duvidei, mas eu era de uma época diferente da dela eu precisava vê-la com mais um símbolo do nosso amor do que apenas uma cicatriz. Queria ver em seu dedo o anel da minha mãe e a nossa aliança.

- Bella?

- Sim.

- Sei que o nosso relacionamento é esquisito. – Ela franziu a testa, parecia preocupada. – Mas para mim é perfeito. - Eu me ajoelhei a sua frente no sofá enquanto os olhos dela brilharam reconhecendo o que eu faria agora. Seu coração falhou uma batida voltando a bater com o dobro de velocidade. - Eu sei que eu deveria pedir primeiro ao seu pai, eu sou de uma época onde era necessário fazer isso. Era uma regra geral, mas nosso relacionamento não é como o de qualquer outro casal. – Eu me atrapalhava, era a primeira vez que eu ficava nervoso em sua presença. Eu respirei fundo, apesar de não precisar disso. – Isabella, você aceita se casar comigo?

Parecia uma eternidade, ela não fez nenhum movimento era irritante não saber a resposta. Ela arfou ainda imóvel uma lágrima desceu de seus olhos. E ela se jogou nos meus braços, atacando meus lábios.

- Isso é um sim? – Disse ainda com ela em meus braços colocando em pé no sofá. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Então eu acho que eu deveria te dar algo. – Sorri abrindo a caixinha, seus olhos brilharam e as lagrimas não paravam de cair. – Espero que sejam lagrimas de alegria, o anel era da minha mãe. Deslizei o anel em seu dedo, apreciando com gosto o prazer daquela cena, eu levaria essa lembrança para sempre. O dia do sim definitivo.

- Eu te amo Edward, eu amo você, nunca se esqueça disso. – Eu sorri beijando sua boca.

Passamos algum tempo deitados no sofá até que Bella se levantou para fazer algo. Ela demorou então eu fui atrás dela. Ela estava na cozinha inclinada sobre a mesa lendo um livro, cheguei por trás prensando meu corpo contra o dela.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei em seu ouvido me debruçando sobre seu corpo.

- Hum, nada. – Ela levantou o corpo ficando ereto contra a mesa.

- Sério, então vamos fazer alguma coisa. – Passei minha mão na barra da sua blusa, subindo a mão até seu seio, apertando-o por cima do sutiã.

- Vamos fazer o que você quiser. – Ela suspirou enquanto eu abaixava permitindo um maior contato com sua pele.

- O que eu quiser? – Abri o zíper de sua calça colocando a mão acariciando-a por cima da calcinha. Ela assentiu com um movimento de cabeça rápido, respondendo minha pergunta. Coloquei um dedo passando pelo elástico da sua calcinha acariciando seu clitóris enquanto ela voltava a se debruçar na mesa. Enquanto meus dedos trabalhavam em nele ela rebolava, retirei meus dedos puxando sua calça levando sua calcinha junto. Ela rapidamente chutou para fora do caminho enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com a minha.

Penetrei sem perder tempo enquanto ela rebolava contra mim gemendo alto.

- Rebola amor. – Pedia fechando meus olhos curtindo o contato quando os abri novamente ela olhava por cima do ombro rebolando dando um sorriso safado. Agarrei seus cabelos formando um rabo de cavalo em minhas mãos puxando fazendo suas costas se curva e sua barriga encostar-se à mesa. Enquanto ela gemia, puxei seu corpo com força fazendo se erguer mordendo seu ombro, subindo com a minha língua da base de seu pescoço até sua orelha. Ela levou as mãos até meus cabelos me puxando para mais perto, entrelaçando seus dedos em meu cabelo. Os gemidos eram cada vez mais altos, urros e rosnados preenchiam a cozinha. Qualquer humano na vizinhança estaria assustado agora.

Virei seu corpo a sentando na mesa ficando de frente para ela que estava com as mãos abertas em cima da mesa. Passei a mão sobre meu membro, olhando em seus olhos.

- Pede. – Disse me afastando um pouco, continuei alisando meu membro enquanto ela olhava, seus olhos escuros não paravam olhar.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim. – Ela disse olhando em meus olhos, esticando suas mãos puxando para mais perto. Me posicionei em sua entrada entrando bem devagar. – Mais rápido Edward, por favor.

Estocava rápido apertando seus mamilos, puxando-os enquanto ela se agarrava em minhas costas, Seu sexo apertando o meu rapidamente ela estava quase lá enquanto eu ainda investia contra seu corpo, ela gritava me nome a cada investida.

Ela se deitou sobre a mesa jogando os pés sobre meus ombros me deixando ir ainda mais fundo nela. Estoquei varias vezes até chegar ao prazer também. Cai sobre ela ainda dentro do seu corpo colocando minha cabeça apoiada em seus seios. Ela pareceu despertar do transe acariciando meus cabelos.

- Eu te amo Edward, e eu nunca vou me cansar disso.

- Eu também te amo.

Subimos para quarto para tomar banho, estávamos deitados curtindo a presença um do outro. Calados, meus dedos não paravam de se mover sobre o anel que eu havia dado a ela eu estava feliz. Insanamente feliz como jamais havia estado antes.

- Acho que podemos contar a sua família que vamos nos casar. Principalmente Alice ela vai adorar preparar uma festa.

- Sim, quero me casar o mais rápido possível.

- Para que a pressa, de certa forma pulou uma etapa da época que você veio.

- Sim, mas se fossemos humanos eu teria a mesma necessidade.

- Tarado.

- Você me tornou assim, e eu quero dizer ao mundo que você é minha.

- Eu sou sua.

- Mas eu quero fazer isso o mais humanamente possível.

- Então faremos o mais humanamente possível. – Ela revirou os olhos diante da minha teimosia.

* * *

_Odeio despedidas e já estou no climinha..._

**Agatha:** Que desespero foi esse? Não se pode mais brincar kkkkkkkkk e juízo na escola! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, eu jamais mataria o Edward.

**PhiCullen:** Chocolate é vida, eu e chocolate meu amor haha! Se vc disser que odeia chocolate eu não vou acreditar nisso O.O Olha eu não olhei meu twitter esses dias tava bem doido, vou te seguir Tb.

**MrSouzaCullen:** Hahaha fico imaginando você sofrendo, desculpa =D Olha só fiz isso pq é o Edward pq se dependesse de mim a Rosalie nem tava na fic eu não curto ela não.

**LanaMesquita:** Essa fanfic começou como uma one-shot, eu continuei ela o fim será mesmo o fim eu geralmente não faço continuações. Mas tenho uma nova fic em andamento já eu só não prometo posta-la em breve, como você deve ter visto o site está com problemas e por conta disso eu não vou postar. Assim que o site estiver normal e eu ver que tem condições de postar uma fic nova eu volto com uma nova historia. Quanto ao capitulo dei o fim que o Aro merecia hahahaha. Mto obrigada espero que continue acompanhando as minhas próximas fics e que leia também as outras. =D

**Tati:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Parabéns de novo pela sei lá que vez é essa rsrsrs Eu acho que a Rose deveria ter morrido, ai menina chata só atrapalhou a fic inteira. Eu Tb tenho uma consideração enorme por você =D

**MENINAS MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEWS! =DDDDD**


	21. Chapter 21

**=(**

** Estou triste... **

**ÚLTIMO CAPITULO!**

* * *

Eu nunca havia me sentido tão feliz e completo como estava me sentindo hoje, como o meu desejo era fazer tudo o mais humanamente possível eu acabei pagando por isso. Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Angela e Jessica arrastaram Bella para uma despedida de solteiro digna.

Eu de inicio odiei essa idéia, meu pai e meus irmão também odiaram elas iriam até Seattle uma boate super badalada do momento, uma boate de striptease, mas eu confiava em Bella, não confiava era neles. Nenhum de nós confiava na verdade.

- Edward, vamos se elas podem nós também podemos. Vamos fazer nossa própria festa.

Os meninos resolveram fazer a mesma coisa em uma cidade diferente, fomos também a uma boate de stritease claro que depois iríamos caçar como havíamos previamente combinado, mas houve a mudança e aqui estamos nós. A boate estava cheia o que me dava uma infinidade de mentes para ler iam de maridos traindo suas esposas até empresários procurando relaxar.

Emmett era o que estava mais se divertindo no ambiente, se Rosalie o visse agora definitivamente ele estaria perdido Jasper se divertia vendo Emmett jogando milhares de notas nas stripers e Carlisle sentava ao meu lado só tinha pensamentos como nós arrastamos ele para aquele ambiente.

- Então vamos falar a verdade agora. – Emmett voltava para a mesa esfregando as mãos umas nas outras. – Edward esta é a sua última noite solteiro, como se sente?

- Feliz?

- Feliz? Tenha dó Edward você vai me dizer que sempre foi puro e casto e agora não tem mais nada que queira fazer.

- Emmett talvez se eu fosse humano antes de me amarrar a Bella eu definitivamente teria aprontado todas, talvez! – Ressaltei. – Mas não, o que eu e a Bella temos é muito forte.

- Forte o quanto? – Jasper perguntou, mas ele sabia exatamente.

- Forte, extremamente forte Jazz. – Ele riu enquanto Carlisle me olhava reprovando e Emmett tentava entender.

- Edward você está querendo dizer que...

- Uma hora vocês deveriam saber mesmo. – Dei de ombros. – Quando eu disse que eu e Bella éramos companheiros para a vida toda é porque nós selamos isso.

- Edward não ia só olhar a Bella dormir pai, ele ia fazer o serviço completo. – Emmett me deu um soco no ombro enquanto Carlisle me olhava com uma cara de espanto.

- Bem eu esperava isso do Emmett, relações carnais sempre foram mais da natureza dele do que a sua meu filho.

- Foi incontrolável pai, quando nós vimos já tínhamos feito. – Sorri lembrando da primeira noite. Aquela primeira noite. – E quanto a você pai, sabe que é incontrolável. – Ele ficou extremamente constrangido, apesar de sempre muito discreto ele às vezes caia em contradição.

Fora uma noite bastante agradável nos divertimos muito, ao amanhecer já estávamos em casa que fora decorada com bastante cuidado por Alice ela se divertiu e mandou em todos nós. Eu mal podia esperar para ver Bella, mas eu fui proibido por Alice, ela ali tão perto.

Pouco me importava o que pensariam ambos com 17 anos se casando, se bem que Bella não tinha 17 e sim sete, com a total aprovação de Marcus quem levaria Bella para o altar seria Carlisle já que ele agora tinha Volterra para governar e ele e Caius agora tinham uma nova maneira, menos cruel digamos. Eu podia ouvir os pensamentos de todos os convidados chegando, estavam todos animados fazia tempo que não dávamos uma festa antigamente eram sós os casamentos de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett agora celebraríamos o meu. Irônico porque eu sempre achei que ficaria sozinho preso a ser vela eterna dos casais da família Cullen.

- Posso entrar. – Era Alice bloqueando sua mente, é claro. – Só queria inspecionar. – Rolei os olhos. – Meu irmãozinho vai casar! – Ela jogou as mãos para o alto e fez uma cara de choro e correu. – Quando foi que você cresceu?

- Alice! – Gargalhamos no meu quarto. – Cresci pingo de gente? Eu sempre fui mais velho que você e mais alto também é claro. – Seu rosto se transformou em uma carranca.

- Idiota! Ah mas você está um noivo tão lindo. – Passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos e os bagunçou ainda mais. – Tirando esse cabelo, Edward você já atraia muita mulher agora casado. Pobre da Bella. – Ela me abraçou e ficamos rindo. – Você está tão feliz Edward, eu fico tão feliz de ver você assim. Você merece. Esse é o seu primeiro casamento, de muitos.

- Com a mesma mulher.

- Assim espero divórcio no mundo dos vampiros é proibido, sinto muito. Bem eu vou terminar alguns detalhes. Te vejo no altar maninho.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou para lá também. – Querendo aumentar minha ansiedade ainda mais Alice suspirou em seus pensamentos.

_Ela está tão linda! _

Desci para receber os convidados, colegas de escola, apesar da falta de contato com humanos. Pais dos alunos, alguns amigos de Carlisle do hospital, amigos que encontramos por vezes, As Denallis, sim elas vieram se certificar que eu não fazia mais parte do time dos solteiros. Eu não iria me estressar hoje era o dia mais feliz da minha vida e nada me faria perder a calma ou paciência. O quintal estava tomado pelas cadeiras onde iniciaríamos a humanos e vampiros se acomodavam nos últimos minutos, o juiz já estava presente. Era a hora conduzi minha mãe para o altar a espera da minha noiva.

A marcha nupcial foi iniciada e enquanto eu esperava me passava pela mente todos os momentos em que eu tive a certeza que ela foi destinada a mim não importasse quantos obstáculos tivéssemos pela frente, quantos segredos. Quantas vezes eu me perguntei como era possível amar uma pessoa que eu jamais ouvi a voz, pensamento ou que jamais tive contato. Como nosso primeiro beijo todos os sentimentos produzidos por apenas um toque de lábios. Bella estava deslumbrante vinha sorrindo segura pelos braços do meu pai os olhos brilhando e a suas bochechas mais coradas do que eu jamais havia visto. Meu pai me deu a mão de Bella me desejando o melhor.

- Cuide bem dela meu filho.

- Eu vou cuidar, prometo.

A cerimônia foi rápida já que não somos muito religiosos, não estendemos a cerimônia como humanos, a festa estava bonita cumprimentamos todos os convidados.

- Edward, quero te desejar o melhor. – Tanya veio até nós. – E me desculpar por alguma coisa. – Bella a ignorou sorrindo para o próximo da fila, Mike Newton que vinha com um sorriso no rosto e pensamentos nada bons para a sua própria vida.

- Parabéns Bella! – Sorriu. - Poxa poderia ter sido comigo se ela tivesse aceitado ir comigo ao baile. – Completou em pensamento.

Apertei a mão de Bella mantendo-a do meu lado enquanto ela dava atenção para ele.

- Será possível que nem mesmo casada ele não vai desistir. – Sai rebocando Bella até a pista de dança.

- Você é muito ciumento Sr. Cullen.

- Sim, Sra Cullen eu prezo muito o que é meu! – Sorri dando leves beijos em seus lábios. Eu estava pronto para viajar e deixar no passado muita coisa e iniciar uma nova vida.

- Para onde vamos em nossa lua de mel?

- Pensei em um lugar com sol, você já viveu muito em lugares onde o Sol não costuma ser o astro principal. O que acha?

- Acho ótimo, pois serão desertos.

- Sim esse foi o requisito principal.

- E quando começaremos nossa lua de mel?

- Pode ser agora mesmo. – Sorri.

Viajaríamos em horários que chegaríamos quando o Sol não estava presente, escolhi países e lugares desertos, queria ter um tempo só com Bella. Enquanto Alice a levava para se trocar eu me despedia dos convidados, seria uma longa viagem, Bella se despediu de todos e fomos para o aeroporto em Seattle, no aeroporto a espera do nosso vôo Bella em meus braços quieta cansada era possível que passasse o tempo de viagem dormindo.

- Conhece Mônaco?

- Não. – Sua voz era suave, sonolenta.

- Você vai adorar, existe uma ilha relativamente perto onde nós vamos ficar. Podemos ir até a cidade a noite se desejar podemos caçar e ficaremos só nós dois.

- Isso é ótimo Edward. – Ela já estava dormindo quando o avião decolou. Foram poucas horas de vôo em que eu passei velando seu sono. Após horas de vôo ela permanecia quieta dormindo. Ultimamente Bella vivia dormindo muito mais do que costumava antes. – Bella, amor, acorde já chegamos temos ainda um caminho longo pela frente. – Beijava seu rosto para que ela acordasse.

- Já chegamos?

- Sim, já estamos em Mônaco e é bom nos apressarmos logo são quase duas da manha temos que estar na marina logo. Viajaremos de barco até onde ficaremos.

- Hum.

Passamos rapidamente pelo consulado, o humanos tinham tanto medo que era natural entramos em um país rapidamente sem questionamentos. O sol logo nasceria e seria bom estar longe de olhos humanos, Bella olhava maravilhada a imagem do principado iluminado pela noite enquanto cruzávamos pela marina.

- Amanha podemos visitar pela noite e se tivermos sorte na próxima semana não teremos tanto sol, poderá visitá-la de dia.

- Eu não me importo, se estou com você. – Ela sorriu voltando a olhar a cidade que desaparecia atrás de nós - Onde aprendeu a pilotar?

- Existem muitas coisas que você não sabe senhora Cullen.

- Existem muitas coisas que você também não saberá nunca Sr. Cullen. – Ela de um sorriso malicioso me abraçando colando seus seios em minhas costas. Sua mão descia e subia pelo meu peito. – Coisas que só descobrirá quando chegarmos a ilha. – Rapidamente ela me soltou indo se sentar cruzando as pernas e rindo do meu olhar de reprovação.

- Você não devia fazer isso.

- Isso o que? – Perguntou com uma expressão de inocência.

- Me provocar desse jeito.

- Posso fazer muito pior.

As horas de sono realmente a fizeram bem, ela estava desperta me provocando a todo o momento. Eu mal podia esperar para chegar a ilha, logo avistei uma pequena ilha no meio do oceano. Com uma pequena cabana, Alice supervisionou cada detalhe antes da nossa chegada tendo a certeza que não seriamos incomodados por humanos, por isso ela era o mais longe da civilização possível. E onde nossa dieta não teria que ser interrompida Bella ficou maravilhada com a ilha.

- Gostou?

- É maravilhoso Edward.

- Passaremos um bom tempo aqui. – Disse sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Pronta para iniciar nossa lua de mel.

- Sempre.

Desembarcamos rapidamente seguindo para a casa, as mãos de Bella subiam pela minha camisa vagarosamente abrindo cada botão enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço.

- Edward. – Ela gemia e ronronava como uma gatinha nos meus braços.

Mal fechamos a porta quando alcancei suas pernas fazendo com que ela entrelace em minha cintura e corri para o quarto a joguei na cama puxando sua saia com força. Me colocando em cima dela abrindo suas pernas com meu joelho. Passei minha mão pela sua coxa até chegar a seu sexo estimulando com meus dedos. Bella se contorcia enquanto tentava chegar até os botões da minha calça. Peguei suas mãos e coloquei acima da sua cabeça segurando para que ela não se soltasse. Chegando bem próximo do seu ouvido.

- Bella. – Disse perto do seu ouvido eu estava em cima dela agora mordendo sua orelha. Com a mão que estava livre voltei a acariciar seu sexo. – Eu te amo.

Beijei todo o seu corpo passando minha mão por cada polegada dele, dei atenção especial aos seus seios, eles pareciam maiores beijei e passei minha língua ao redor dos seus mamilos, mordi puxando entre meus dentes e isso fez com que ela gritasse mais ainda, levando suas mãos a minha cabeça. Ela se apoiou nos braços olhando para mim enquanto eu fazia o percurso, beijando sua barriga até chegar ao seu minhas mãos entre suas coxas separando-a mais ainda passei minha língua por toda extensão segurando-a pelo seu quadril ela forçava para frente em busca de mais. Bella arfou alto chegando ao ápice enquanto eu chupava sem parar.

- Edward, eu preciso de mais, muito mais do que isso. – Subi pelo seu corpo sorrindo beijando sua boca. Eu não sei como ela conseguiu um momento ela estava mole em meus braços e no outro ela tinha me virado ficando por cima de mim. – Eu preciso de muito mais. – Ela se sentou em meu quadril rebolando, e se afastando um pouco deslizando as mãos pelo meu abdômen chegando até o botão abrindo-o puxando minha calça levantei o quadril para ajudá-la. Liberando meu membro que já estava enorme pulsando ela levantou buscando pelo quarto o lenço que ela estava usando. Voltando com ele logo depois.

- Você sabe que isso não vai ajudar em nada.

- Basta você fingir meu amor, você não vai me tocar. Você só vai olhar, promete? – Ela lambeu meus lábios enquanto elevava meus braços prendendo-os com o lenço na cabeceira. – Promete Edward. – Ela já estava com a mão em meu membro fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo.

- Cachorra! – Rosnei, enquanto ela sorriu ficando de joelhos na cama abaixando seus lábios, passando a língua pelo meu membro e me dando a visão privilegiada pelo espelho. Ela rebolava sabendo que eu enxergava tanto pelo espelho como o que ela fazia. Chupava, lambia e gemia com meu membro em sua boca. – Isso chupa mais forte Bella.

Ela parou e me lançou um olhar o qual eu entendi para ficar calado, se sentando no meu membro e rebolando suas mãos em meu peito se apoiando enquanto ela subia e descia. Meus gemidos eram altos eu queria tocá-la eu não iria agüentar muito tempo, ela desceu sobre o meu peito para me beijar, quando sua língua entrou em contato com a minha puxei meus braços escutando o barulho da madeira quebrando, segurei Bella pela nuca para ela não se separar de mim segurando seu quadril ajudando-a em seus movimentos ela gemia em meus lábios.

Com um movimento rápido a coloquei de frente para o espelho de quatro na cama, agarrei seus cabelos estocando bem forte e fundo. Ela se abaixou rebolando me deixando ir bem fundo nela.

- Gostosa! – Dava tapas em sua bunda enquanto ela rebolava jogando seu corpo contra mim.

Puxei seus cabelos para que ela nos visse pelo espelho enquanto eu estocava rapidamente contra seu corpo, segurando na base da cama.

- Goza pra mim amor. – Ela pediu olhando nos meus olhos pelo espelho, safada.

Eu senti seu sexo apertando o meu enquanto ela gemia cada vez mais alto, eu já estava quase lá continuei entrando nela até sentir o meu baixo ventre se contrair e gozei rosnando alto com a sensação. Caímos na cama, eu por cima de Bella mordendo sua orelha.

Aproveitamos até o amanhecer nos amando muito.

Passamos um mês em Mônaco, a noite íamos para a cidade, jantávamos, ou melhor ela jantava desfrutando da culinária local. Bella oscilava de humor a todo o momento me deixando louco, uma hora ela chorava, ria, gritava comigo. Depois que voltamos para Forks as coisas ficaram mais calmas, tive uma viagem de caça que Bella ultimamente vivia indo sozinha negava minha companhia seriam aqueles famosos "problemas no paraíso"

Eu estava com saudades, Emmett e Jasper me fizeram ficar mais tempo que o necessário ficamos exatamente uma semana longe de casa quando cheguei em casa Bella estava séria, quieta eu esperava uma nova explosão de humor.

- Edward, precisamos conversar. – Ela estava calma aparentemente.

- Sim, o que aconteceu? – Sentei do seu lado na nossa cama, morávamos apenas nós Bella queria continuar com a nossa privacidade, o que eu achei ótimo.

- Você lembra quando disse que nosso relacionamento era estranho, esquisito. Mas que era perfeito.

- Sim e reafirmo isso.

- Você me ama?

- Amo, é claro que amo.

- Não passara por nenhuma decisão minha. - Eu começava a escutar pensamentos desconexos. – Bella porque você esta pensando, que coisas são essas?

- Não sou eu.

- Como não?

- É o nosso filho.

Fiquei em choque ela pegou minhas mãos colocando em sua barriga, ela era mínima, mas dava para notar uma elevação ali.

- Eu descobri ontem, as mudanças de humor o meu apetite por caça. Eu fiz um teste deu positivo e meu ciclo que vinha após cada caça não veio desde a última vez. – Ela falava sem parar enquanto eu olhava para sua barriga escutando os pensamentos dele. - Eu fiquei grávida em Volterra eu não sabia. Edward eu vou ter esse filho quer você queira ou não! – Finalizou

- O que quer dizer? – Despertei do que ela tentava me dizer.

- Que eu não vou tirá-lo e aconteça o que acontecer comigo, quero que pense nele primeiro.

- Bella eu nunca pediria isso é o meu filho, nosso filho. Isso é maravilhoso, eu sei que temos muito que nos preocupar agora, eu sei o que aconteceu com a sua mãe meu amor. Mas nós vamos dar um jeito, eu sei que nada vai acontecer.

- Eu amo você Edward. – Ela me beijava suspirando e sorrindo, sabendo que a minha decisão seria a dela. Não importasse o que tivéssemos que lutar, sofrer.

- Eu amo vocês dois.

- Brian. – Suspirou, enquanto eu colocava minha cabeça em sua barriga. Os pensamentos eram tão estranhos, era o meu filho ali. Eu sentia uma felicidade enorme me tomando.

- Brian?

- Eu não sei, eu sinto que é um menino, será lindo como o pai.

- Então será Brian, ele ama você.

- E eu amo vocês dois. Para sempre.

- Sempre. – Afirmei e finalmente as palavras de Marcus fizeram sentido para mim.

* * *

**ACABOU! **

**Epilogo vem aí...**

**Agatha:** Eu sempre dou risada com suas reviews, Bella com sua poker face top kkkkkkkkkkk Só vc mesma garota!

**Phi Cullen:** Pq Bella esquisita rsrs coitada! Olha eu sou mto zuada pq eu gosto to do Carlisle, e toda vez eu dou um up nele nas fics rsrsrs ai eu sou zuada na próxima ele vai ser figurante. E Esme? Quem é Esme nem no livro essa mulher faz algo rsrsrs

**Tati:** O milagre novamente que vc não foi a primeira =D Mas vamos ver nesse capitulo. 40 capitulos? Olha sua safada eu cheguei aos 20 já tá bom!

**Lana Mesquita:** Fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando =D Ah logo logo vc pega o jeito.

**MrSouzaCullen:** Foi a primeira review do capitulo! Ahhh menina o Charlie pegando viúva alheia em Amanhecer, dessa vez deixei o Marcus fazer isso rsrsrs Eu odeio esse climinha, mas quem sabe eu não volte logo.

**Muito obrigada meninas!**

**Beijos e até epilogo.**

* * *

**REVIEWS!  
**


	22. Epilogo

Ficou pequeno, mas foi feito com muito amor é o clima de despedida...

Nos falamos lá embaixo.

* * *

**Epilogo **

Quando contamos para nossa família o que havia acontecido, ou melhor, o que nos aconteceria dentro de meses, quando a família ficou sabendo que teríamos um filho foi uma grande animação era impossível conter as quatro. Alice e Esme montavam o quarto dele enquanto Rosalie paparicava de todas as formas Bella, ela estava realizando seu sonho através dela. Rosalie pediu desculpas a Bella por todas as grosserias e explicou tudo.

Carlisle entrou em uma pesquisa para descobrir se o mesmo que aconteceu com a mãe de Bella aconteceria com ela, era o que mais me preocupava. Passamos um mês a procura de outro mestiço que teve relacionamento com algum vampiro ou humano, não importava eu só conseguia pensar no bem estar dela. Até descobrirmos dois outros mestiços, Carlisle viajou para conversar com eles e descobriu que a gravidez de Bella correria normalmente como a de um humano, o alivio de saber que a mulher da minha vida estava a salvo junto com o meu filho foi palpável.

Como toda humana, Bella teve seus desejos, suas brigas e mudanças de humor ela era sempre apoiada por Esme, Alice e Rosalie que chegavam até me botar para fora de casa.

Em determinado momento os hormônios de Bella explodiam e eu pagava, ela chegou a me xingar por estar com as pernas doloridas e por não ver seus pés a mais de um mês.

A mente de Brian era super confortador, ele ria e pensava que eu estava deixando a mamãe nervosa.

-Edward eu te odeio, eu odeio você é por sua culpa que eu estou parecendo sei lá o que. – Ela gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

_Mamãe está tão nervosa, eu te amo mamãe._

_-_ Brian está dizendo que te ama meu amor, por favor, não me culpe.

- Mamãe te ama também, meu filho. – Ela passava a mão na barriga enquanto olhava com carinho para a própria. – E não te culpar Edward? – Em menos de um minuto Bella se transformava em um monstro. Emmett ria no andar debaixo se divertindo. Jasper por vezes tentava acalmá-la, mas se escudo estava mais forte do que nunca. - Se você tivesse se mantido longe de mim isso não estaria acontecendo. – E começava a chorar. – Eu te amo Edward. – Levantou os braços me chamando. Fui até ela e a abracei, beijando tentando demonstrar todo o meu amor naquele momento.

_Bellinha se tornou uma Momzilla, pobrezinho do Edward!_

Não tive como não rir disso, Emmett tinha pensamentos piores do que o do meu filho.

- Do que você está rindo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. – Bella ficou extremamente nervosa.

- Nada amor, eu juro. – e em seguida gritei. – Emmett!

Minha vida se tornou uma espiral de emoções que eu jamais podia imaginar que um dia eu sentiria, da minha paixão e luta contra o sentimento quando conheci Bella, até o nascimento do nosso filho.

São momentos que eu jamais vou esquecer, quando chegou o momento do nascimento do meu filho sabíamos que não poderíamos levar Bella para um hospital convencional, Carlisle preparou uma unidade em nossa casa para trazer Brian ao mundo. Foi um momento único.

Os primeiros meses foram tão surpreendentes a primeira vez que ele falou, me fez ficar de boca aberta ele pronunciava tão bem, seu poder era interessante tanto quanto o de Bella ele puxou a nós dois ele era capaz de se proteger e lia pensamentos também. Brian alegrava a casa, o levamos para passar uma temporada em Volterra, Marcus ficou encantado com o neto viveu tudo que não pode viver com Bella. Era interessante ver um vampiro com mais de 500 anos sentado no chão brincando com o neto. Ele e Carlisle pareciam disputar o premio de melhor avô do ano faziam todas as vontades de Brian.

Antes eu achava que não teria ninguém, que o amor era uma coisa proibida para mim um monstro,que eu não era digno dele. Quando um meteoro chegou com uma força magnética me puxando para ela.

Meus pensamentos voavam para meses atrás, as noites em que a janela do quarto do meu filho era passagem para um mundo novo e futuramente nosso. Um mundo que viraria de cabeça para baixo em segundos. Da descoberta do que Bella era e a sua incrível historia. Escutei leves passinhos subindo a escada, vindo em direção ao quarto e um risinho ao empurrar a porta.

Eu não precisava olhar para saber de quem se tratavam, os leves passinhos vinham se aproximando rapidamente por detrás da poltrona.

- Papai! – Brian gritou se jogando em meus braços.

- Olá pequeno, pronto para dormir.

- Eu não sou pequeno, eu sou grande! – Esticou os bracinhos para mostrar, com três anos ele era muito inteligente, carinhoso. Um filho maravilhoso.

- Você é grande sim, ficará do meu tamanho logo, logo. – Ele tinha os olhos de Bella, suas bochechas coravam como as delas sempre que era pego fazendo alguma travessura.

- Papai, me conta como você conheceu a mamãe?

- De novo?

- Eu gosto quando você me conta. – Sorriu, o sorriso era meu. Torto como Bella adorava, sorri para ele.

- Já escovou os dentes?

- Já

- Pijama?

- Vou colocar, vai me contar?

- Então vá colocar seu pijama, que eu vou te contar a historia.

Ele correu até o closet para se trocar voltando rapidamente sorrindo.

- Pronto papai, agora me conte.

O coloquei em meu colo ouvindo os passos de Bella subindo, e comecei a contar, olhando para a janela a mesma janela a qual eu entrei varias e várias vezes para olha-lá dormindo, a primeira noite de vampiro, monstro, homem. Como eu contava ao meu filho, às vezes fantasiando, ocultando o horror. Mostrando sua mãe da forma mais Bella que existia. Sempre aos olhos atentos de Bella sobre a soleira.

Minha maior decisão fora dada naquela noite, a minha primeira noite como um vampiro realizado.

**Fim! **

* * *

_Olá!_

_E aqui estamos pela terceira vez em uma long fic nos despedindo... _

_Como vou sentir falta de postar e ficar esperando os comentários_

_Quero agradecer a todas que adicionaram a fic nos favoritos e nos alertas. Todas que comentaram desde o inicio da fic que antes seria apenas uma one-shot._

_E aqui vamos novamente pela ultima vez responder..._

**Agatha:** Sua bicha louca! Vou sentir sua falta espero você na próxima fic hein...

**Phi Cullen:** A Esme é um caso que eu ignoro, ela tem oh homem!

**Lana Mesquita:** Acabou mas logo vamos ver se eu venho com uma nova.

**MrSouzaCullen:** Tava na hora do Edward tomar uma atitude descente eu odiei a atitude dele em Amanhecer. Carlisle com cara de Oi? Hein? Rsrsrs esse homem é top demais.

**Tati:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA acabou! =( Como vc é entrona, querendo estar na Lua de Mel toma teu rumo vou contar pro seu marido/ noivo não lembro o status agora rsrsrs

**É ISSO MENINAS!**

**MUITO OBRIGADA =( **

* * *

**E para quem quiser seguir no twitter cincherry mandem reply dizendo quem é que eu sigo de volta =D **

**Reviews pela ultima vez nessa fic! **


	23. Vem gente!

Vamos fazer o marketing / convite para saírem da moitinha e comparecerem a nova fic.

* * *

_Um Crime Perfeito. _

**Resumo:**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma. Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Cullen irá deixar isso acontecer?

**www. fanfiction . net /s/6933060/2**

* * *

**Esperando pelas leitoras =D **


End file.
